Fallen from Grace
by AkatsukiShizu3
Summary: Set just after Loki's fall from the Bifrost. Tired and weak from his battle with Thor and his fall. Loki is left stranded on Midgard, only to be stumbled upon by some young mortal twit who could hardly say a word to nurture him back to health...and maybe be of some use to him in the end.
1. Prologue

**_Hello folks. AkatsukiShizu3 here with a new fanfic. My first attempt at a Loki one, always been much of a fan of the original Loki in the marvel comics. I remember reading my first Avengers comic when I was but a small child. I was fascinated by the Asgardians, I kinda liked Thor but for some odd reason I kinda connected with Loki. I can't help but sympathize for the poor guy, even in the movies. This story is based of the Marvel movies, I have to say there was a bunch of feels when Loki found out that he was a Frost Giant of all things. _**

**_I would be pissed to if my parents lied to me my whole life, if I was raised to hate the very things that I am. Like the Asgardians' hate of the Frost Giants. That is some horrible racial tension that goes on between the two of them. _**

**_Not to mention I'm a horrible romantic at heart. I couldn't help myself xD_**

**_So, I hope that for my first chapter of this story that you will enjoy it. I look forward to writing this story. It's the start of a series, now this one is set before the Avengers, After that it'll move to the Avengers timeline, then to Thor the Dark world depending on how my lovely readers wishes for this to go. After all I hold all your opinions close to my heart. As a reader as well as a writer I enjoy the opinion of my peers. _**

**_So enough of me rambling please enjoy this story. I hope you all stay long enough for the ride to enjoy the beginnings of what I would call a beautiful series._**

**_Also I do not own any of Marvel's characters only what ever OCs I throw in here and what ever I decide to to outside of the obvious plot of the movies. _**

* * *

><p><em>Death…<em>

That was what he assumed his fate would be. The last thing he saw was the fear in his brother's eyes as he descended into the eternal darkness. The disappointment on his father's face still fresh in his mind, as if forever scorched in his memory, it had made his heart clench in dread. The brilliant lights of Asgard faded from his sights; he could no longer hear his brother's cries as he descended further. Perhaps it was just clearly not meant to be.

_Loki. Son of Odin and Frigga. God of Mischief. Once a King. Fallen and broken; his ambitions nothing but failure, his success for nothing. _

All he wanted was to be a _worthy_ son to the All-father. But everyone who he had thought was his family: his father, his mother, and his brother they would probably accept his demise along with the destruction of the Bifrost with relative ease since he was only just simply a bastard son of a Frost Giant. Sorrow filled his being as he lazily blinked his eyes just simply falling through the abyss of space, and for how long he did not know. It felt like an eternity of darkness being sucked up into a never ending black hole until some strange sense of vertigo came over him to the point he could once see the stars surprisingly enough. Though the trickster God was perhaps more than happy to once again see those little balls of light that were miles away though coming out of whatever he was sucked into it didn't help end the sensation of falling, the stars faded from his view and clouds appeared swirling darkly with wrath promising a horrible storm to come. It looked like he would not be dying today. His brows furrowed as he gritted his teeth, gravity taking ahold of his fall all but increasing his speed to the sharp looking rocks below. The collision itself was excruciating, the air from his lungs forced out, a sickening crack of a bone or two breaking. Not that he cared a fall like that wouldn't kill a God.

Nevertheless it still hurt.

He grunted as he laid there flat on his back, his head turning slowly in each direction. Merely curious to where he landed, when he had the Bifrost pointed he would have assumed he could have possibly landed in a mostly destroyed Jotunheim but here was no snow or ice anywhere just nothing but a forest of tall trees. To his horror it seemed to be the familiar air of Midgard, with his supreme hearing he could hear the sounds of life, not as if near a city but perhaps a small community.

_For all the punishments that could be granted it had to be this._

This place was already reminding him of his failure. His brother, Thor, growing empathy towards the mortals of this world it had changed him he was no longer the brother that had so readily thirsted for battle. And all because of a woman! Just thinking about that Jane Foster made his cold blood boil, moving his arms to help himself up he hissed in pain before easing himself back down gently. Apparently he was also in no condition to move. The battle with Thor had weakened him drastically and he could feel his very existence slipping through his cold fingers, he never felt so _exhausted_ before in his life. He couldn't maintain whatever strength he had left to heal himself, his magic leaving him in his time of need. How utterly useless, the feeling of vulnerability weighing heavily on his pride, of course only the letdown son of a king would be this horribly debilitated.

Loki sneered at the thought.

_Thor would never be scrutinized for weakness_.

His nose scrunched up in distaste as a smell reached his sensitive nose. The rustling of the bushes near by giving away whoever or whatever was coming his way. He built up a growl in his chest, ears picking up the sounds distastefully as four sets of paws greeted his vision. Lifting his gaze up he was greeted by an overly excited young pup its tail wagging side to side its tiny tongue rolled out of the side of its mouth giving it some ludicrous expression he had ever seen on a beast. It yipped at him loudly its front legs stretching out in front of him as his hind legs remained up a playful gesture among the species. Loki growled lowly at the creature wishing nothing more than to be left alone in peace, but the young animal had other plans as it poked at him with its nose sniffing in his scent and just yipped again tossing its head back and jumping from side to side. The fallen God would have killed it by now if he wasn't in such a state.

_Those in Asgard are probably laughing right now…_

A low whistle called out. It was soft, but clearly heard. Loki took a deep breath and let it out through his nose, though it sounded like a snort as his chest heaved painfully. But the attention of the young animal moved to the source as it picked up its head, its ears perked up, its gaze moving from him to the sound of the noise until the bushes that the creature appeared out of began to shake. A sound of footsteps, clearly now a mortal, was present. Loki had to put effort to tilt his head back to see who was unfortunate enough to stumble upon him. His green eyes locked with light russet eyes that twinkled in surprise and uncertainty.

_Exquisite eye color for a mortal sadly. _

Loki broke out of his sudden muse to take in the small details of the Midgardian. A female, how tedious…she was a small thing, her tiny hands clasped in front of her and her equally small looking feet shifted nervously. She lacked a fully developed bosom, or perhaps they were naturally that small, but she made up for slight curves. She seemed average height for a Midgardian with long thin arms and legs but it had flattered her body, she also had what appeared to be open and narrowed hips. Her clothing on the other hand had nothing on the glamorous gowns of Asgardian women, even peasants had better clothing. But this mortal adorned herself in a simple light yellow dress that came down to her mid-calf, small black flats on her feet she wore a white apron around her waist as well. She fidgeted with the edge of the white fabric as she cautiously came forward, the hesitation in her eyes faded away as she took in his state melted into concern and worry. She was perhaps a step away before the god decided to stop her.

"Do _not_ come any closer…" He sneered.

Effectively she stopped her approach, she didn't say a word. Loki rested his head back comfortably and settled with glaring, looking positively vicious. Yet she didn't go away, nor did she step forward. Merely observing him as he did to her, her eyes reminded him of a Doe. Large and relatively innocent, her lashes were long and dark and fluttered every time she blinked her nose was also straight and small. But a closer look at her face told him that she was a young mortal and surprisingly very frail looking her ashen skin that put his own pale complexion to shame. Her lips were a soft rose petal pink that matched her heart-shaped face well, which was framed by a wild wavy mass of chestnut hair that reached a little under her shoulders.

But after a few moments of studying each other she leaned over him, her hand timidly reaching out becoming to uncomfortably close.

"Did you not heed me? Must I remind you not to come closer? Once more…" Loki spat hotly "Do. Not. _Touch_. Me." He emphasized.

Her wonderfully arched brows furrowed as her lips tugged down into a frown. Her silence only irritating the god further as he turned his gaze from her, his desire to be left alone standing out clearly. He rather rot to death in his self-made crater than be touched or helped by a lesser being. And much to his joy and surprise she snatched up her pet and sent him one last look before leaving back into the forest. Her gaze going up from the sky and down to him before she disappeared behind the tree line, perhaps she had witness his fall and came to investigate?

But shortly after her departure the skies gave a mournful rumble, drops of rain descending down from the clouds above. He was soaked to the bone as he stared up dryly at the heavens; the cool temperatures seemed comforting in some odd way. Though the thought turned his stomach, his damned heritage basked in the cold. The icy winds of Jotunheim had not bothered him when he left with Thor and the warriors three and the lady Sif. His true self was displayed that day; he was nothing but a _repulsive monster _that haunted the dreams of young Asgardian children.

Loki did not know how long he lay there, until the familiar sound of hooves echoed in his clearing. Turning his head to the sound he watched as that girl from before appear again, he bared his teeth at this. His hands clenching into tight fists as anger bubbled up in his chest. He wanted to yell, scream at her for being daringly foolish to come across him again when he made it pointedly clear that her presence was not welcomed. But this time instead of having her young pup along she had a young Thoroughbred, its head was held high as it followed its mistress. It snorted as she pulled it along its eyes peering at the god owlishly.

It was a fine looking steed with matching chestnut hair as his owner with four endearing white socks and a complimenting star on its forehead. It was a beautiful Thoroughbred, Loki could only assume that it was about 16 hands, but was impressed with the animal's athletic frame, deep sloping shoulders, the powerful muscling over the hips and thighs rippling with its graceful movements and its long legs clean with pronounced tendons.

It had made the lost Asgardian Prince long for his trusty steed back in Asgard.

The young girl stopped her horse, lovingly running her hand along its jaw as the animal nickered softly and prodded the girl with his muzzle. The god watched her reward her friend with a smile before returning her attention to him. He narrowed his eyes in abhorrence "I thought I made it clear that I wished to be left alone _mortal_"

She shot him a confused glance before gesturing to the cart that was behind her steed. Loki followed her gaze, settling them on the cart before scowling. Were all humans this utterly stupid?

He was about to say something else until two tiny hands tucked underneath his arms, his eyes widened and his brows shot up when the girl struggled pitifully to move him. She was dragging him inch by inch, her fingers grasping onto his Asgardian armor, her short panting breaths fanning his neck made him shiver in horror. Her face was close to his as she jerked him here and there aggravating the broken bones in his body making him groan out in pain while he cursed her. His silver tongue weaving its magic "If I wasn't in such a condition I would snap your tiny neck you pathetic, vulgar, harlot!" he snapped. Though the girl ignored his harsh words and dropped him, almost carelessly, onto the cart making the god hiss in pain. Loki saw just how winded the girl was before she grasped the rope that was attached to her steed and started to lead.

Moving was useless, and he was in the hands and mercy of a mortal.

_Disgraceful! _

Oh if Thor and Odin saw him now. They would have laughed and mocked him, Thor's friends joining their banter.

That pig of a man, Volstagg.

The silent fool, Hogun.

And the annoying, consummate ladies' man (though he was just nothing but an oaf when it came to handling the ladies) Fandral.

But no matter how much he protested, the girl simply did not listen to him. So for now he silenced himself finding out the hard way that she had immunity to that lashing silver tongue of his. Which was oddly unexpected because with half the things he had just said would have gotten any woman in tears by now, but having to stare at a horse's ass was the last place he'd consider himself ever being at.

That damn woman, he was a Prince!

The cart shook as it went along a dusty road. The rain pattering lightly around them, the traveling party all soaked. Wherever this mortal was taking him, Loki had somewhat hoped she would get sick of him and leave him alone while he tried to devise a plan to get back to the Eternal Realm. The cart hit a small bump, Loki nearly yelping when his rips gave a surprising jolt of protests. His green eyes flashed to the mysterious and infuriating girl before him. She was peering over her shoulder, staring, as to why she had yet to say a word was beyond him but when her eyes met his briefly her lips pulled back into a happy ignorant smile, her pale cheeks turning a little pink with color. She rendered him speechless; his body tensed under her overly to kind stares. It made him want to heave up whatever he ate last and run.

_If only I had my magic…_

Breaking through into a clearing Loki's view settled on a rather impressive Midgardian home, perhaps one of the fewest he's seen that has been larger than the ones he had seen when he went to go see Thor when he was still serving his banishment. And it was rather luxurious, with a place to keep the horse with its own area and shelter to occupy. With the cart coming to the stop the girl rushed to get her horse free of its confines and lead it back to its pen hurriedly. Then came the moment he dreaded when she walked back to retrieve him. She stopped before him, raising her hands and turning them palm-side up and stared at him with a meaningful look. It was a submissive gesture, promising no harm would come to his person and that she was promising assurance. The god of mischief rewarded her with open hostility, his teeth bared. Struggling to sit up the girl moved forward to help him as he started to prop himself on his elbows.

"I can move on my own!" he snapped.

She backed off with her hands up in defeat and waited for him patiently.

Glowering he started to slide himself to the edge of the cart, moving was indeed easier said than done. His teeth clenched as he kept the noises of pain at bay, though his pretense of feigning strength didn't seem to escape those damned observing brown eyes. He _hated _that look of sympathy that flashed on her face. Even when he did object she still wrapped one of her arms around his waist, her side pressing uncomfortably closer to his as she wrapped his arm around her shoulders and nodded before lifting him with effort on her part. Now standing (more like leaning on the smaller insignificant creature) he got to estimate how tall she was. Though average for a Midgardian she only reached his collarbone, thanks to his Jotun blood he was rather tall, unlike Thor or the rest of the Asgardians who would just dwarf her by sheer muscle mass alone.

Loki stared her down when she gave him another one of her smiles, her knees noticeably buckling by trying to support his weight.

"If it's too much trouble then it would be wise to just leave me _Mortal, _just watching you trying to move something twice your weight is rather pathetic."

She huffed, no sound escaping her lips as she glared at him. Her plump lips pouting as her brows knitted together, a blush spreading across her face from embarrassment as she just nudged his side lightly causing the god to grunt. Pulling him along, Loki had no choice but to follow the girl's movements as she led him into her home. Watching her struggle with things like the door was rather amusing to watch; enjoying the small sufferings when she finally got the thing open and stepped inside. The door closed with a soft click behind them, raising his head Loki took in his new surroundings. They arrived in what looked like a Migardian version of a kitchen, though some of the appliances he saw confused him to no end.

Loki didn't have much time to examine other rooms as she led him to a strange set of doors that automatically opened at their approach. Raising his brows somewhat impressed by this they entered the tiny little empty box room "What is this?" he murmured. The silent girl beside him was reaching her hand out to poke one of the mysterious buttons that had an arrowhead-shaped symbol that pointed upward. At the command the doors closed slowly, the God grunted in surprise when the room jolted and seem to _move _on its own making his stomach feel a little queasy.

_What in Valhalla….?_

For a moment longer the moving settled to a stop and the doors opened once more. He was pulled along into a grand hallway. Adorning valuable things from armor to paintings, this girl, must hold a high position in her society. Wincing when his side brushed alongside hers, he sent a nasty glare her way but she only looked at him apologetically under his stern gaze. Though his eyes watched how the water dripped from her hair and down her face, its movements nothing more than a seductive caress. But she seemed not to notice when she heaved him into a room, both double doors open for him to take the sight of a furnished bed chambers, at the farthest side of the room stood a bed of a glorious size, the mixtures of dark and bright colors clashing beautifully. The headboard glinted admirably in the flickering light of a stoned fireplace just left of it in the wall, the flames crackling silently as the wood burned. And beside the massive bed on each side, were drawers made with what he recognized as rosewood and tulipwood mounted with brass. The carvings in the wood itself were done by a true craftsman.

And…the girl seemed to have a liking for blue.

It colored her walls, royal and rich in color. She had it for curtains trimmed with gold. Rugs that were put together so carefully not one string was out of place, the lounging, the seating, pillows as well even.

Being led to one of the chaise lounges, one closest to the fireplace, with great care she set him down. Leaning his back against the back cushions he relaxed before watching her rush away, Loki raised a brow at this. She was just going to _leave _him there? Sighing irritably he shifted to the side looking at the window for a hopeful escape opportunity but his chance had slipped when his undesirable hostess returned, white fluffy fabrics in her arms as she crossed the room with swift calculated strides. Resting the bundles next to him she grasped the one on top and unfolded it swiftly. Narrowing his green eyes at her he watched her turn to him her hands rose as she waved the fabric a little.

"What?" he snapped irritably.

Her shoulders slumped as she leaned over towards him; he had flinched in surprise as she placed the rather soft fabric on his head and started to rub it against his hair. He almost sputtered out loud, his eyes widened at her gentle ministrations and scowled as soon as his disbelief disappeared into resentment. Mustering what little strength he had he grasped her wrist, so small in his large hand, and held it tightly. His lips pressed into a firm line when she stopped and silently yelped no noise escaping her throat. He had to grudgingly think that she was indeed a daring soul to even ignore a command from a God.

"I do not need your service _Mortal _you should have left me to perish in that forsaken forest." Loki tilted his head, jutting out his sharp angled chin towards the window where the view of the trees were "If you were wise (which I doubt you are) you'd just put me where you found me and leave, never saying a word of what you saw, and what has happened." Abruptly he flung her hand away from him and leaned back down again, his body sagging suddenly more drained than before and sighed quietly through his nose.

The Mortal rubbed her now bruising skin tenderly, her brows up in astonishment before a frown formed on her face. With her hands she started to gesture wildly, her movements reflected her slight anger and Loki watched. A 'what in Valhalla' look on his face took form when she paused momentarily and moved her hands slowly this time, parting her lips in a silent 'o' the God watched her scramble away from him and went over to the fine looking desk and grasped some parchment and what looked like a writing utensil. Scribbling down on it she held it out in front of him.

Loki's eyes wide at the sudden intrusion of paper to his face as his eyes scanned the word slowly.

_**Mute.**_

Mute…?

Ah yes, Loki recalled the memory of his Moth- no, not mother, he remembered what Frigga had once told him about the mortals. How some could be born with disabilities one could be without sight, hearing, or without the ability to speak. What a pathetic species the Humans make. He continued to scowl as he leaned over to the side so that he may glare at her.

"I do not care if you are _mute _all that I care for is that I wish to be _alone _in peace"

She lowered the paper and set it down on the top of a nearby stand, giving him a look of displeasure her russet eye pleading as her hands lightly ghosted over the front of his plated chest armor and leather and pressed lightly on some tender flesh that even made him wince. But her silent statement was clear.

**You're injured. **

No matter what insult or comment he shot her way she just ignored it. He had watched when she had grabbed the fabric from before and began drying his hair for him, her administrations were gentle, her eyes focused on her task as she began to rub his cheek and then his chin and along his jaw. The fallen prince glowered but she didn't seem to mind, she was cautious with everything she did. And when she had mostly dried off his face, hair and neck she started on his armor. Working at the clasps, she fumbled with them clumsily before managing to get them unfastened. Loki's wrath never wavering, this girl glanced at him questioningly as she removed his chest plate setting it off to the side and then worked on the golden gauntlets and shoulder protectors. And soon enough he was in his dark shirt and trousers. She seemed hesitant to remove anything else from him, his green cape folded neatly in her lap.

"What? Can't resume further mortal? You have gotten this far already and I presume I've already soaked you're furniture enough." He sniffed. The girl flushed a light pink hue, her cheeks dusted with blush as she looked down at the ground. He knew that she thought he was right. So, grabbing some sort of cloth beside her she wrapped it around her eyes. The god raised a brow at her. And without further delay she placed his cloak neatly with his armor and started to yank off his shirt. The dark haired prince hissed when she accidentally brushed his sore abdomen "Watch it you insolent fool of a girl!" he spat.

She flinched at the sudden hostility but slowly pried the shirt over his head and pulled it the rest of the way off his arms. Blindly she set it on the floor, her lips pressed together in a firm line as she rested her fingers on his legs, following the length of it carefully before finding the hem of his trousers. Loki shuddered in disgust by being touched by a mortal in such a fashion though she didn't mean anything by it. But he did not aid her in any way as she pulled the clothing down passed his hips and down his legs. Her face could probably not get any redder then it was now. He couldn't resist the opportunity of mischief that presented itself.

"So, tell me mortal" he drawled "How often do you take in stray males and undress them? Does it happen often?" amusement filled him when the girl let out silent stutters her mouth opening and closing when she finally yanked the last article of clothing off of him before standing abruptly and he assumed she was glaring at him from under the cloth that covered her eyes. His lips twitched, a smirk appearing on his face as he sluggishly leaned into the soft cushions. When she provided no answer she walked over to a door and stepped inside, holding up one finger at him to silently wait for her. Rather surprising that she had managed to make it there while blindfolded.

Not that he had much of a choice at the moment.

And when she came back she had clothes, shorts and a simple white shirt. It certainly looked like it was for males as to why she had them he wouldn't know. Was she betrothed? Had a sibling? The possibilities were endless when she held out her hands searching for him. She brightened up when her fingers came into contact with his abnormally cooler skin. Taking up the shirt she had first, she put it over his head and helped him raise his heavy arms through the short sleeves and then placed the shorts on him. When he was fully dressed Loki watch her take off her blindfold and smile at him.

He just simply bared his teeth at her, not that she seemed to care. Leaning down she draped his arm around her shoulder and hoisted him up slowly. This seemed to be a lot of effort on her part as she guided him to the bed, and Gods how everything _ached_. It was as if Thor's mighty hammer, Mjölnir, still weighed heavily on his chest like it had during their battle on the Rainbow Bridge. Before his oaf of a _brother _destroyed it, destroyed his way home, destroyed his chance at ever asking Odin pardon and perhaps reclaiming the throne of Asgard. He had failed to prove himself as a worthy son.

He was relieved when she rested him on the bed after pulling back the covers and sitting him down, he complied when she took his legs and positioned him on the bed properly and covered him up. She tucked him in snugly (almost like his mother did when he was a child) and smiled down at him. Her soaked appearance catching his attention, after this whole time she had been taking care of him first before dealing with her own needs. He inwardly yelled at this young mortal, yet to understand her kindness, since when has anyone grant him any kindness?

Frigga?…Thor?

No, Thor never did…only just cast his shadow upon him making him nothing in the eyes of others.

Loki's eyes met hers' briefly. A clash of emerald and chocolate, and with a tender hand she brushed away a stray lock of hair from his face and pressed her hand to his icy cheek before nodding her head her lips forming silent words.

**Rest well. **

So before he knew it the girl strode out of the room, closing the ivory doors shut behind her with a soft click. The Norse god found himself alone now just with his thoughts. Such a sad fate he had succumbed to indeed…

Weakly he moved his fingers, trying to sense his magic. His goal was simple, he wanted to try and turn the flowers in the vase from his bed into snakes. But nothing happened, he felt too drained. He huffed in frustration. The only spell that he could perhaps preform was a simple concealment spell to make sure that the all-seeing eyes of that fool Heimdall did not find him just yet. Not until he was ready, and he was useless to do anything but watch the events happening in the Nine Realms since the destruction of the Bifrost.

He would have to think of a plan to get back to Asgard. First, he must figure out where he was on Midgard exactly. Then find a reliable source that may aid him, pondering further a much hated name appeared into his mind.

Jane Foster.

Yes, that human woman that his brother fell for. She was an Astrophysicist, she could be the key of helping him find his way home but he doubted she would take kindly to him since he did send the destroyer (in which it leveled her small insignificant town and nearly killed Thor).

She would have to do until he found a better solution.

_Now…I must rest and regain my strength. _

Eyes fluttering shut, the fallen prince closed his eyes. Drifting into a dark abyss of dreamless sleep, the voices of the past haunting his soul as he drifted down further into darkness.

\oooo/

The lord of Mischief groaned when the darkness of his chambers was suddenly assaulted by light as the sound of curtains being pulled back rang in his ears. Snapping his eyes open he sat up quickly about ready to yell at the foolish servant who dared roused him but stopped abruptly when a horribly familiar face stared back at him. The sudden shift and weight of reality landed on his shoulders as the young mortal girl from the day before stared back at him, his body protesting at the sudden movements. She seemed better than the day before, her ashen skin having a bit of a pink healthy hue now as she skipped merrily to the door leaning out and pulling in a tray full of cutlery and a weird looking vase.

What caused her to be in such a cheery mood he'll never know, but pushing her strange cart she walked up to the bed and waved her hand at him.

He was at a loss for words when she placed some weird contraption wooden, flat, thing upon his lap. His back firmly pressed against the headboard as his green eyes studied it warily. But all suspicion wavered when a plate of some steaming random dish appeared before him. She had brought him food, and it looked rather delicious. Surely not a normal Asgardian morning meal, but a meal no less and not even he could deny the hunger he felt.

Though it was strange to him, he couldn't help but find it oddly appealing. The aroma it produced was simply mouth-watering, he had spotted familiar Midgardian fruits such as strawberries lavished in a rich brown drizzle. Even if he found most Midgardian things primitive this meal the mortal prepared was rather pleasing to the eye. He watched her set it down on the little flat contraption on his lap, a fork and knife being placed on either side of his plate with great care and then placed a small teacup near his hand, the strong smell of herbs assaulted his nose. He could smell the distinct scent of Cayenne, an herb Frigga had said was a natural pain reliever, and a tiny hint of mint to sooth his stomach.

_Perhaps she's a healer…?_

Loki lowered his gaze down at his food "What is this?" he asked, his long fingers curled around the fork and prodded his meal slowly. The mortal girl, as if she were expecting the question handed him a piece of paper.

**This is a Crêpe, it has strawberries and blueberries with chocolate syrup and powdered sugar and your tea was brewed from the herbs in my garden. **

The Norse God handed her the little paper back, careful to make sure not to brush his fingers against hers'. Returning to his meal Loki hesitantly cut off a little portion of this _Crêpe _and stabbed it before bringing it closer to his face to inspect it. His dark brows furrowing as a frown formed on his face and glared at the girl who sat there watching, her eyes lowered to the fork and back to him as if urging him to do it. And with a sigh Loki shoved the food into his mouth, chewing slowly, that first bite he took of this Midgardian dish almost made him moan.

_For the love of the Nine! _

His eyes widened in surprise as he continued to chew. This tasted divine! He didn't waste another minute to scoff down the whole thing, taking some gulps of his equally delicious tea while he ate. The mortal next to him looked rather pleased with herself, so when he was done she took the empty cup and plate she placed it on the cart and folded the flat contraption to place it at his bedside. Then she smiled kindheartedly at him before standing, nodding her head at him in acknowledgement before placing her hands on the cart and wheeling it out of the room leaving him once more. Loki sat there, listening. The sound of birds and rustling leaves reached his ears, then the sound of water from the floor below.

_Did the mortal live alone?_

He could only wonder but with the rest, the food, and the unwanted care that the foolish mortal willingly provided he could soon begin his hunt for Thor's pathetic mortal woman sooner and find his way, through her, back to Asgard. Looking up to make sure he was alone he shifted his emerald eyes to the vase next to him and twitched his fingers. His chest swelled with the familiarity of his magic that he grew to adore so much, and to his will the lovely flowers withered and died. Loki's lips pulled into a small satisfied smile.

At least his magic was returning to him.

Hearing his door being heaved open Loki met the gaze of his mortal caretaker. Her appearance looking a little more different than the day before, her hair was braided this time and delicately rested on her slender shoulder in a rather sophisticated way. And her choice of clothing was almost the same as the day before except blue with a light cream colored lace around the hem of her dress and short sleeves. She looked healthier, her skin looking like the natural shade it should be. And in her small hands were some paper and between her middle and forefinger of her right hand was some sort of black shiny stick. He raised a brow when she rushed to greet him; he grimaced by how happy she looked. No one back on Asgard would ever smile at him like that, not at a monster.

"Pray tell what has gotten you in a glorious mood mortal?"

He became a bit stunned when she crawled up next to him on the spacious bed. The Norse God leaned away from the strange creature, though it was in vain since she only moved closer every time he gained space away from her to the point he was nearly leaning off the edge but once she settled herself comfortably next to him (his arm brushing against hers' every time he moved) she started to use the black stick to form words on a blank paper's surface.

**It's a lovely day; most would be in a good mood. How are you feeling? Better I hope?**

She looked genuinely concerned for his wellbeing, her brows knitting together slightly as she observed him. Her stare unnerved him to no end with their ignorance, pitiful creature…she was harboring a monster under her roof. He briefly wondered if the girl would run if he showed her his true distorted form. He jolted out of his train of thought when a warm hand brushed his shoulder. Hissing in disgust he roughly brushed her away.

"I can handle myself better mortal" he spat.

And much to her credit the young Midgardian didn't react at all to his scornful words. It irked him to no end that she could just simply brush them off as if it meant nothing to her. That she was just pleasantly happy as before, nothing that he could do or say would bitter her mood even if he wished to. So she simply wrote again.

**When you were resting last night I took the liberty into checking up on you. You're healing nicely enough, you are lucky your bones didn't break but you fractured some ribs. You'll be bruised for awhile so don't be trying to get up you'll only make it worse. **

Loki didn't hide the look of dismay on his face. Utterly appalled that the mortal next to him _dared _to touch him in his sleep. What was worse was that he didn't even _notice_. He had once prided himself in being hard to approach without detection, that no one had never really much had any chance of sneaking around him. No one could trick the Trickster himself. Yet this willowy creature slipped pass everything just to check up on him. Why would she even come to check on him in the first place? Why would any mortal bring a stranger into their home? Put a stranger's needs before their own? She had proved that she didn't mind when she fed him or clothed him, she seemed happy that he was there...why? It infuriated him as well as made him curious. This giant house was eerily silent. It was if only she alone occupied this large manor, there were no other voices. No laughter of children and no signs of the nearby community he had heard when he first landed in Midgard.

"Why?" he blurted, he hadn't meant to ask that aloud.

Once again he felt himself becoming subjugated by her gaze. Brown eyes staring into his own, the intensity of her eyes could be described as: scorching. Never had he encountered a Midgardian with eyes like hers'. But there was still a type of benevolence in her gaze. Frigga instantly came to mind, his mother used to look at him with such a look. His mother's kindheartedness knew no bounds, her compassion always touched the hearts of her subjects. Though this mortal's gaze was kind, it did not hold the familiarity of his mother's eyes.

**A kind gesture can reach a wound that only compassion can heal.**

Loki nearly reeled back as if he had been struck. The words may not have left her lips but the look of such _sincerity _made him feel horribly ill. He didn't believe her, he did not WANT to believe her. Why should he trust the words of a mortal? The words of anyone? He had been _lied _too and _humiliated_ he would be damned if he ever believed a damn word from anyone.

"_Compassion!" _He mocked scathingly, his fingers gripping the covers of the bed viciously. "Do you honestly expect me that a _stranger _is simply willing to do a simple random act of kindness and not expect something in return? A debt perhaps? A boon of some sort? Do not _lie _to me mortal!" He accused, his eyes narrowing at his distrustfully. "_YOUR _kind is greedy and primitive!"

The young woman's brows went up so high they nearly disappeared behind her bangs.

She didn't seem angered by his verbal onslaught. Her lips pursed together, as if she was considering his words carefully in her mind.

Finally her shoulders slumped in one would think would be defeat. A silent sigh passed her lips as she peeked up at him once more. Loki's chest still barely heaved from his rage. Now he was certain that this foolish girl in front of him was regretting letting him into her home. He would be back in that forest in no time.

But then she did something opposite and unexpected.

She grinned.

That happy blush that had momentarily disappeared before was now back. Her writing utensil scribbled along the paper.

** All I'm saying is, kindness doesn't have any boundaries.**

Before the God could even reply the girl was up and out of the bed, rushing to the door. Waving at him over his shoulder, giving him a look that told him to rest. As soon as she made her exit Loki found his anger slowly simmering down.

It must have been quite the sight the expression on his face. True confusion on his features.

Any woman would have cried and thrown him out by now...so why didn't she?

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! That was a lot to type! I'm impressed with myself. I'm patting myself on the back now, you just can't all see it. But I feel very proud of this chapter. Maybe I caught a bit of Loki's angst in this? I hope so if not then I really need to do some character studying! But he seems to not really like his new mortal caretaker. In fact he seems to be going through his own little version of Hel. <strong>

**So, what do you think of the girl that just happen to stumble upon the God of Mischief? **

**A girl who lacks the ability to use her voice. Surely that will cause some problems for the dear God. Such a poor innocent soul she is, so kind and giving even when Loki is a total ass to her. **

**Though he won't really warm up to her that quickly. **

**Mortals in his opinion are still beneath him lol. Not to mention with his ego freshly bruised it would take him a long while to even show perhaps just a tad bit of appreciation to the young girl who's name is still unknown! **

**I hope Loki isn't so OCC but right now he's just a bit sad that he failed to be a worthy son, bitter about everything, and if not a bit pissed. Though I always liked to think that even after that hardship Loki in the end could still hold a shred of his previous kindness sometime between the evens of Thor and the Avengers. Since this a fanfic I'll just...appeal to Loki's softer nature like he had once in Asgard. He may have been adopted but he had truly loved Frigga and even Thor. But no worries folks! Once he's back up on his feet he'll start sliding back into his mischievous ways.**

**So follow and review if you must, it is always nice to hear what you folks have to say about my writing. **

**Until next time, **

**Shizu.**


	2. My name is

**Hello folks, already up with my second chapter yay me. But daaaaaaaaaamn my story has been out for not so long and I got no love at all for my first chapter! I worked hard on that you know! T~T**

**But anyways that means I'll just have to work harder for your love! *puts battle armor on* **

**So I am enjoying myself as I think about how this story is going to go about, this story was just a small idea in my head so I thought I would give it a shot and see how some of those in the Avengers/Loki loving community might think about it. I am not even sure if this would even be a GOOD story because I just decided to write for just shits and giggles. Not to mention I don't really want to rush the relationship between Loki and the OC I was thinking that perhaps I can approach this in a nice way with my readers when we reach this certain point of this plots that I started to plan out. **

**Any major choices due to votes could change the story all together. But not not of course it's way to early to determine this things so this might be cooler then the mass effect pick and choose stuff and I do promise that I will bring more pleasing results than bioware lmao. **

**but anyways no point in chatting. Enjoy the second chapter my loves~!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: My name is...<p>

A week had past since his unfortunate descend into the horrid realm of Midgard. His mood was always sour, even in his sleep. Loki had tried everything in his power to sway the mortal who had taken him in; trying to coax her into tossing him back out into the woods so that he can just go on his merry way. Though his rude words and gestures never hindered the girl from taking care of him. And due to her stubbornness he was healing nicely. Grudgingly he had to admit that she was a good healer. She made him meals three times a day and snacks to eat. She made her teas to sooth him when he ached, and tried to chat with him when there was time to spare. Though her method of conversing was relatively annoying and a bad waste of good quality paper in his opinion. But one thing that he _did_ appreciate was when she left him alone.

This was when he went over the events of what had happened play over and over again in his mind.

A bittersweet torture. A lesson that he would never truly never let himself forget. Promising himself that no one would be able to trick him like that ever again, that he would not give into false hope and whispers of sweet promises when it would cause him only pain. For days he lingered on the memories of his last days in Asgard. Odin's confession of his origins always tore at his heart, what ever love that Loki harbored for him that day vanished and was replaced by loathing and resentment for the lies that he had been fed his whole life. He was angry at Thor for always being the golden one, the treasured son, and the favorite. The God of Thunder that never did no wrong but was obviously vain, greedy, and cruel. Loki didn't know how to truly feel about him though, in some ways he loved him, but he also hated him. And as for the Lady Sif and the warriors three he had always thought of them as his friends. He knew that they favored Thor over him, especially Sif. The Goddess would do anything for Thor to gain his attentions. Loki did recall that in his youth he was jealous of Sif's affections for his brother and chopped off her golden hair, he did really feel sorry after that even when he tried to get her hair back and failed when the wig turned black; though it took decades for her to somewhat forgive him and kindle some small amount of friendship. As for the others Loki did get along with Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. But once again they had favored Thor over him.

Loki's thoughts turned to Frigga then. When he went over his memories of the All-Mother he couldn't help but remember them with fondness. She was perhaps the only one that he could still claim to love and care for. She had raised him with fairness, treating the Dark Prince the same as Thor. Never had she chose a favorite, she had loved them equally. He could not forget the times when Fri..._Mother;_ taught him magic. She was always proud of him when he mastered a spell or when he showed her some tricks that he learned. If there was one reason to return to Asgard it would be for her.

If only Thor hadn't destroyed the Bifrost.

For now he would have to put the past on hold and think of a way to get out of here. Wherever _here _is.

Loki was resting comfortably in the large bed that he had been occupying for a week. Leaning up against the pillows that propped him up. At his feet the mortal's young dog laid, his head tucked comfortably under its two front paws. Tail wagging now and then when Loki would send it a look, for some reason the beast wouldn't leave him alone. Much to the amusement of the mortal. She did take it out of the room when she wanted him to rest, though Loki may be humoring her now but once he was back at full strength he would do whatever he pleased.

And as the days past his magic grew stronger. So strong in fact he would play some pranks on his hostess. Making random things move out of place, or things appear that would make her startled and squeal (silently of course due to her lack of voice it made scaring her less fun), or one of his favorites; which was moving an object just slightly in the room that stuck out barely enough to make her trip.

It was enough revenge on her for making him stay in the blasted room the whole time.

Oddly enough Loki had not learned much about the female Midgardian. Not even her name. She had told him that he young pup's name was Shepard, an odd name for one of its kind. And that her horse was named Joey, the mortal expressed much joy when she talked about her steed. As if those two animals were her only companions in the world. It would explain a few things. No other mortals came here, and the house was always quiet unless he spoke.

So in the middle of the eighth day of his stay the door to his temporary room opened. His mortal caretaker greeting him like she always did when she saw him, though today she showed up randomly. Loki rose one dark brow at her when he saw her. He wasn't expecting to see her until around the time she served him dinner. Their routine being that she came for all the meals, and sometimes served snacks while talking for a bit and then she leaves him for the rest of the day to do Gods knows what. It was a rather pleasant change.

"What do I owe the _pleasure_ of your company mortal?" he asked, a bit of sarcasm leaking into his voice.

She gave him a '_are-you-serious?_' stare before holding up her little notebook, one that she started using to hold her conversations with and approached his bedside. Opening it, she flipped the pages until she got the one she wanted using her writing utensil, a pen, to write something down. Once she was done she held it out for him to read.

Sighing quietly the God of Mischief read over her words.

**Would you like to go for a walk? I think you're fit enough to do so. A walk around the house will help with your recovery. **

"I been here for a week." Loki deadpanned. "Anything other than this room would be a sight for sore eyes."

The girl's cheeks flushed as she frowned at him disapprovingly. She wrote once again quickly on her notebook page.

**You were injured! I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't aggravate your ribs, they needed to mend properly and the only way to do that was to rest but now that you're BETTER you can move freely around the house. I came here so I can show you around and give you a quick tour, then I must attend to my duties.**

_The girl had obligations?_

Loki found that a little hard to believe when the girl always remained present in the house. But he wouldn't argue and waste this golden opportunity to get out of bed. Throwing the covers off of him the Trickster stood, some of his joints popping from their lack of use. Shepard, who was laying by his feet huffed when it was disturbed. Standing on all it's four legs Shepard stretched and pounced off the bed, landing on the floor and trotting out of the room to find another sanctuary to sleep in.

Taking the dog's example he started to head for the door. The mortal following him as he went. Entering the hallway that the girl dragged him through before he stared at everything with closer inspection. Everything was luxurious, now and again he would stop to examine some paintings. He could admire the Midgardians' for their art and literature, his mother had a few of their works in the grand library back at the palace. Sometimes even a room full of rare paintings from all the different realms.

When they reached a closed door the Mortal told him it was a spar bedroom, the one she was currently occupying when she retired for the night. And as they moved along she showed him (also what she called them) the Morning Room, Entrance Hall, Ante Room, Dining Room, Kitchen, Palm Room, Staircase Hall, Great Room, Painted room, and a room that was suppose to be used if she ever received female company.

Currently they stood in the Painted Room, Loki's eyes soaking up everything that they saw. He could grudgingly deem this house to be that of nobility, it had a very unique style of it's own.

"You live here alone?" Loki ran a hand along one of the rooms columns. Feeling the smooth marble against his palm.

**Yes. I have been here for many years. Since I was seven I think...don't usually see anyone. **

Loki cocked a brow at this new piece of information. "No husband or children?" Her blush gave her away when she started to fumble with her notebook "Ah, a maiden." he clarified. "Where is your family then? A young maiden is never usually by herself."

**I live here alone.**

Loki pursed his lips and his eyes narrowed at her when she looked away from him. Her russet eyes avoided looking at his face, she seemed uncomfortable talking about this topic. He decided he'll drop the subject, for now at least.

"Is there any other rooms that we have not yet seen?"

The mortal smiled a little, relief shining in her eyes as she raised her pen to answer him. Moving from the column he joined her side, reading over her shoulder.

**The Library is one of the last rooms left. **

Mentioning a library made the Trickster's mood brighten just a bit. He let the tiny mortal lead the way, her tiny hands holding her notebook to her chest. She was delighted to show someone her home, he figured that she never had a guest before in her life. For just that one second he felt a little pinch in his chest, a little emotion that managed to make itself known.

Pity.

He pitied this mortal who seemed to have such a lonesome existence with only one dog and a horse to call her friends. At least he had some form of social life, he was a Prince after all. And here was a wealthy Midgardian maiden without a husband or a family to call her own, she didn't even have anyone to invite to her court.

Coming to a pair of closed double doors the young mortal girl grasped the handles, the doors swinging back with excitement before she rushed in. She beckoned the God to follow her, showing all the kindness and hospitality that she had to offer when she showed him the massive chamber. Rows of books covered each and every shelf, there were no empty spaces. Each placed carefully in their categories and all of them were treated with great care. It was nearly extraordinary. Her collection could had rivaled his back in Asgard.

His fingers ran over the spines of books, finding categories under many things. Art, Music, Literature, Biographies, Technology, Science.

Some of these tomes could be very useful.

"What a vast marvelous collection you have mortal." He hummed approvingly when he found a book on Astrophysics, pulling it off it's self to flip through some of it's pages. "Not many Midgardians have such things when they have the technology of the day under their fingertips."

The mortal's brows pinched together when she heard the term 'Midgardian'.

Putting the book back where it belonged, Loki strode to the opposite side of the room. Eyes landing on a book of sign languages, taking a peek at the information inside it provided the information to talk to those who could hear or the language those who couldn't speak used. Very handy indeed if he could learn from this so that mortal didn't have to use so much paper.

Spotting a very comfy looking seat he sat down. Book open to the first page as he started reading, his mind soaking up the information that it was being fed like a sponge. The mortal watched him, a bit stunned when he made himself at home. Loki didn't care as he kept on reading, his fare superior mind already getting down the basics as he licked his index finger casually and turned the page.

As if the girl didn't know what to do with herself, she silently left. Closing the doors to the library behind her, and thus leaving him alone with his new book.

Hopefully within a few days he will master this _sign language_.

**\oooo/**

_Meanwhile in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico..._

No one needed a cup of nicely brewed coffee more than Jane Foster at this moment. For days she had been working relentlessly on her Einstein-Rosen Bridge theory, trying to solve the mystery that one man had proven her to be true. But, she also searched for him. Jane groaned as she ran her hand down her face, her eyes a bit dry from staring at a computer monitor for to long.

"Cheer up! We'll find wonder boy for ya soon." Darcy, her intern, comforted.

Jane sat back in her chair with a huff "It's been a whole solid week!" she scowled at her computer angrily "We don't even know if Thor is okay! What if Loki got the best of him and he's in trouble or something?"

A cup of coffee was placed down in front of her on her desk. Jane sent a grateful glance at her other friend Dr. Erik Selvig, flashing him a small smile when she took the cup into her hands and gingerly sipped away at the caffeinated goodness. Erik patted her on the head soothingly, trying to chase her worries away like he's always done "There isn't a need to worry Jane" he murmured "If anything I believe Thor could manage his brother just fine."

"I hope so." She breathed.

To focused on her small little talk with Erik, they both failed to notice one of their machines silently flashing on the other side of the room. Darcy blinked, her brows shooting up when she went over to investigate it. Raising her hand she poked it a few times, nothing changed and turn to look over at the screen it was hooked up to. A single spot on the 3D map of Earth flashing angrily back at her.

"Ughhhh Jane?" she squeaked.

Both Jane and Erik's conversation was stopped short when they both waddled over to their silent intern. All of them leaning in to stare at the flashing dot in wonder.

"Is that...?" Jane started out with slight disbelief.

"I think it is..." Erik confirmed grimly, shooting Jane a sideways glance.

Patting Darcy's shoulder with her hand Jane started to work on the computer next to the machine, her finders flying over the keys of the keyboard. Her eyes suddenly bright with excitement "Darcy I need you to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. and get Agent Coulson on the phone!" she told her, the words flying out of her mouth so quickly that Darcy almost had a hard time trying to follow what the young auburn hair woman was saying "He would really want to know about this."

"Gotcha." Darcy gave her a thumbs up and reached into her pocket, fumbling for her phone for just a second before punching in the numbers.

While Darcy got ready to send the news to their new allies in S.H.I.E.L.D. Erik leaned over closely to the young Astrophysicist, quietly talking into her ear as Darcy spoke on the phone loudly.

"Do you think it's _him_?" he questioned. He was a bit doubtful but also hopeful.

"Who else could it be? I _know_ it's him Erik! He said he would be back!" she argued in a whispered tone.

Raising his hands up in submission he backed away, letting the young woman focus on her work. Nothing he said now could stop her for wanting to search out the man...ugh...God? That had caught her affections so easily over the course of the previous week. Though Thor had only stayed for a short amount of time those two ended up attracted to each other like magnets. It was still amazing even to this day. And the town was still yet not fully recovered from the attack of the Destroyer. Though, he couldn't help but be worried and a tad bit suspicious that if it were indeed Thor who finally came back to Earth. Then why was he so far away? He couldn't deny the readings, they were to similar to the ones of the Bifrost, but to be that _far_ from the previous Bifrost sight here in Puente Antiugo was a tad fishy.

But not that it was any of his business...

**\oooo/**

_S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters: New York City, New York..._

To say anything was fine in the world would be an outright lie. There wasn't anything _fine_ in the daily lives of S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, and never a fine day for one Director Nicholas Fury. It's been one hell of a year, he won't deny that. After the whole Stark incident and the discovery of not only the Tesseract, but also the slumbering super soldier he would have figured that nothing else could surprise him now.

But apparently he was wrong.

Again.

He was watching the footage of what had taken place in a small town in New Mexico. The thing in which they called the Destroyer was wreaking havoc, destroying anything in its path only to get to one man. One Donald Blake, but who was really an actual GOD. Ha! If Fury didn't have to deal with most of this freaky shit on a daily basis he would had just laughed the whole thing off. But nope, here was this 'supposedly' fictional God swinging around this giant hammer and destroying some giant machine of destruction like it was nothing.

It was disturbing to realize that humanity wasn't the only beings in the universe now.

"This is some fucked up shit..." he grumbled, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

Closing the footage of the world's newest event. The Director swung around in his chair to study the Big Apple, the view was spectacular as always. One of the many perks of his job he mused.

Not only minutes later there was rapid knocks on his office door. Cocking a brow Fury turned his chair back around again "Come in." he ordered.

It wasn't all surprising when it was just only Phil Coulson. He had returned from New Mexico only just a four days ago. Agent Barton staying behind to keep an eye on things as they set up an underground facility for Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S so far all was going according to plan. But it was nice to see his second-in-command once more. Standing to his feet Fury clasped his hands behind his back "Coulson." he greeted.

"Director." Phil replied, a small friendly smirk on his features.

"Anything worthy I should know about?" the Director urged "I doubt this is about the Tesseract."

Phil grunted and shook his head. He held reached into his pocket and held up his phone "No, but I received a call from Miss. Darcy Lewis she said that Miss. Foster found some similar readings that they had in New Mexico she believes that our new _friend_ came back to pay us a visit."

"You mean the freak with the hammer is back?"

"That is one way to put it but yes sir he's back."

Fury walked around his desk, his hands grabbing a small bottle of fine whiskey. He poured himself a glass, even offered Phil one (though the agent politely declined). Before resting up against his desk his lone eye focusing on his most trusted agent "So, shall we send a welcoming party to meet this _Thor_ in New Mexico?"

Phil shifted on his feet, his arms crossed over his chest "That's impossible sir."

"Excuse me?" Fury snapped, giving Phil his full undivided attention.

"Thor isn't in New Mexico, sir." Phil explained patiently.

"What the hell do you mean he's NOT in New Mexico!?" the Director scowled, a frown marring his features.

"It's just exactly that sir...the readings came from somewhere else."

"And where would that be?"

Phil paused for a moment, a bit hesitant to answer. The stare that the Director was giving him could had made just about anyone run for the hills. Giving into that look Phil sighed quietly "Foster says that the Bifrost readings came from a small town in _Canada_."

A few silent moments passed between the two of them.

"Since when the fuck did something interesting ever happen in _CANADA_?"

"Wolverine and Deadpool, sir."

"They don't count right now! Get a team assembled!" Fury ordered, slamming his glass down onto the surface of his desk "We're going to get our new guest."

**\oooo/**

When the young mortal came back to her library she found the odd man right where she left him. He was absorbed in his book, nearly almost done. His emerald eyes scanned over the pages with intense focus, he didn't seem to notice her presence when she sat down in a chair just opposite of him. And she didn't bother trying to disturb him. Instead she decided to take her time to simply observe him. Her eyes roamed his lean figure, he was one of the tallest people she had ever met out of the small handful of people that she knew.

Her head tilted a little to the side.

Her unexpected guest wasn't what she truly expected him to be...well at least not how her first visitor would be like. For starters she didn't expect it to be someone who fell from the sky. On that fateful day she was just going on her daily stroll, not minding her business until the makings of a horrible storm came from no where. She had just happened to look up to see a figure falling into one of the near by clearings. And not long after her pup Shepard made a mad bolt through the trees. She couldn't stop him even if she tried. So she went to look for him, using the small whistle she kept with her to call him back.

Only to come to the clearing and discover a man with odd clothing.

At first she was scared of him, that maybe that he was like one of the people her father warned her about or her sister telling tales of. But as soon as he made eye contact with her the fear melted away into nothing. She saw such raw _pain _in his gaze...anger and sorrow was there to. And she came to the conclusion that she didn't need to be afraid of him. And in her heart she had the sudden urge to help him. She couldn't just leave him there.

But when she looked upon his features she couldn't help but be awed by him. He could only be described as breathtakingly beautiful. From his paled skin, sculpted cheekbones, strong jaw, to his thin brows she would had dubbed him as a fallen angel.

She noted that he looked a bit worse for ware, injured even. That that reached out to her nurturing side, she went to help him only to be burned by a hot scorching fire that was his anger. And the constant use of the word _mortal_ was just a little strange. So when he rudely asked her to go away she did, bringing Shepard back with her. So when she brought the pup home she went to go retrieve Joey from his pen. How she loved her ever faithful horse. He never put up a fuss when she hooked the cart to him.

And as expected the man from the sky wasn't really happy that she returned.

So the opted in ignoring him. Even though the man was lean and skinny looking he was much heavier than he looked. Complaining and insulting her the whole way, but she didn't take any of it to heart. She assumed it was because of the pain.

But once when she got him settled into her quarters (she was so desperate to set him down somewhere and her room happened to be the closest) she had an awkward time in removing the strange man's clothes and armor. Even making a jab by questioning her virtue since he thought that she brought in strange weird men.

An his frustration to her lack of reaction to his words oddly satisfied her.

So for the first few days he would keep at trying to invoke her wrath. But she cared for him, so by the middle of the week he stopped his verbal assault when she would bring him his meals and snacks. But as his health improved some weird things have been happening. Like things she placed down would go missing, or a rat would scurry in front of her, or she would always trip over something in his room that would make him laugh to spite her.

Very unexpected indeed...

The sound of a book snapping shut caught her attention. The man finally being done with the rather large textbook, standing with such regal grace he returned the book to his proper spot. With his task complete he seemed to acknowledge the fact that he wasn't alone in the room no more.

"Ah, there you are mortal." he started. The girl's brows shot up as he continued "I would have thought you would have returned with an evening meal."

She wanted to reply, standing up she patted down on her pockets. Her eyes widen when she realized that she had forgotten her little note book. She shot him an apologetic look, but he didn't seem to care.

"Just simply talk to me as you've done before when we first met when you didn't have the papers."

Was he serious? Looking past him to the book he seemed so enthralled in, she was astonished to see it was a book of sign languages. She was filled with uncertainty, not many understood with what she had to say at times. But with the look he was sending her way she hesitantly started to sign.

**Sorry. I didn't think about supper, it must have slipped my mind...**

A smug look crossed the sky man's features "Well, we shall have to rectify that little problem." he replied smoothly. He gestured towards the door "Shall we go acquire some form of nourishment?"

Her jaw dropped.

**You...can understand?**

He almost seemed to be insulted by her question "Of course I understand mortal, your tome was most useful in figuring out how to communicate with one of your...disabilities."

The young girl brushed some of her hair away from her eyes, giving him a deadpan stare before she just turned on her heels to leave the room. She could hear his steps behind her when he followed. So leading him to the kitchen she pointed at one of the stools that he could use. And doing just that, he sat on his new perch while watching her every move.

Letting out a nervous breath, the young girl started to bustle around her large kitchen. It was a bit unnerving to be watched so closely. She wondered if he always did that or if she was just a special case.

**You...uh...don't know if you're allergic to any food in particular, do you?**

"Not that I am aware of," he answered, studying the granite counter top as he spoke "Though under the circumstances, consuming your meager Midgardian food wouldn't make a lot of difference, do you?"

She winced a bit, perhaps he sounded a little crass when he said that. So instead she sent an apologetic and slightly embarrassed smile.

**I suppose it doesn't really...**

An awkward silence shivered in the air between them at that moment. So the young girl quickly busied herself with the task of making some coffee for him, and some tea for herself, plucking two mugs off the mug tree. Including her favorite Lord of the Rings cup with the lovely words of: The one cup to rule them all.

Filling the kettle up with some water for her tea she set it on the stove. No longer paying any attention to her guest as she went around the kitchen. Dutifully she made him his coffee, presenting it to him with a much brighter smile. She didn't know how he liked it but she handed it over to him as just black, if he wanted to sweeten it up or add any cream he would just have to help himself while she cooked them dinner. So when she turned her back the man stared at it distrustfully, until he took tentative sips of his hot beverage. So since he hasn't made one complaint about it she figured that he liked it.

And since it was late, she decided some simple eggs and toast would do for dinner.

With the scent of food in the air it wasn't all that shocking when Shepard made his presence known. As any other dutiful pet he glued himself to her side, whining now at then hoping to gain her attention for possible scraps. The girl patted its head affectionately and fetch him some dog food instead, so as soon as she placed the dog dish on the ground the young pup dug in with obvious enthusiasm. Once he was taken care of she grabbed her plate and the young man's plate and placed it on the counter top.

Handing him a set of eating utensils she sat herself down across from him and grasped her own fork and dug in happily. Her eyes closing in delight when she took a bit of her egg using a slice of her toast to soak up some of the yolk as she ate along.

The man studied her for a moment before decided to mimic her actions.

And when her kettle went off, she paused and stood from her seat. Rushing over to turn off the stove and rushed to make her tea so that her food wouldn't get to cold. When she sat back down the man broke the silence.

"So, mortal where exactly are we?"

Taking a bite of her toast she silently scoffed, eating the rest quickly she signed **As far as w****hat I DO know is that we are somewhere in the Province of Quebec in the country of Canada**.

"_Canada_?" he repeated, his obvious English accent rolling over the word carefully "I am afraid I never heard of such a land." finished with his meal the dark haired man pushed his plate away "But what do you mean 'as far as you know?'"

She shrugged her shoulders, also finishing her meal.

**I have been in this house for a long time I have never left it since I first came here. **

He sat up a little more straighter "Are you a captive?" he questioned, genuine curiosity in his tone.

**No, I am...ill...my father said that being here was for my good health and safety. **

He didn't really seem to believe her words "One shouldn't lie to me mortal." he chided. But when she gave him on of her sincere doe eyed expression he let it drop. She was surely not lying to him. She didn't have anything to hide really.

**Mortal isn't my name you know! And why do you keep using the term mortal? You're a man yourself aren't you? And what's a Midgardian? **she shot at him. Her hands moving quickly to form the words, though she had to spell out Midgardian slowly so he could understand.

He casually took a sip of his coffee. "I use the word mortal because that is what you _are_, and Midgardian is a term for those who reside in the realm of Midgard." A cold knowing smile worked his way onto his lips, the dark expression on his face making her shiver. "And I am no ordinary man my dear, I am a God" he corrected.

The girl's breath hitched when she took a sip of her tea. Eyes watering she coughed, making odd strangled noises as she choked on her drink. Her tiny fist hitting her chest as she placed her mug down.

**A God? You can't be serious! **

"I do not jest!" he growled, he swiped his hand out in frown of him. And with a loud 'pop' some items showed up in midair, falling onto the counter in a cluttering mess. The girl nearly falling out of her chair in shock. Her mouth opening and closing in shock. How the hell did he do that!? A God? Impossible! But then again she had witness him falling from the sky from a height that would had killed a normal man. It could also explain the weird armor that she had kept in a storage room.

**Who are you?** she found herself asking, a question she had been wanting to ask all week but was to timid to say.

His angered expression wavered, simmering down into a more prideful one "I am Loki of Asgard."

Loki...Asgard...didn't really ring any bells in her head. So she just stared at him blankly. It seemed to annoy him when he didn't get any response for her, so he settled for narrowing his gaze at her "And you are?" he pressed. She blushed when she realized she had not introduced herself.

**My name is...** She had to spell out her name carefully, her hand forming into the shape of the letters each sign represented.

It took him a moment to understand.

"_Irene..._"

A the corner of her eyes crinkled when she gave him the biggest smile she could muster. Pleased that she finally knew her guest's name, but Loki was a fitting name she thought. It was one of unique origins, and if he was a God she would have to look up his names in her Library. Her mythology selection wasn't to large like her collection of art and music but she should have them nonetheless. So for now she settled with...

**It's a pleasure to meet you, Loki.**

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best chapter I've written buuuuuuuut it'll have to do. Wow I can't believe it took me so long to finish this. It's past five in the morning here, which is crazy since the sun will be up in just a few hours. But there's nothing that coffee can't fix! <strong>

**So now we have a name for the girl! I settled on Irene, because I found it to be a lovely name. **

**So SHIELD and Jane/Darcy/Erik seem aware of Loki's presence on Earth but they don't know just who it is yet. So lets see how this goes, so many of you guys would wonder why the hell I would have this take place in Canada of all places? Because setting Loki in the States or England is just to common so I decided I would just set him up in French Canada. **

**Anyways I best be off to bed my dears, **

**love and review~ **


	3. Little White Lie

**Hello, third chapter already gotta say I'm on a role. Gotta keep reminding myself to update often though I got a bit sick so it's a little challenging to write when my brain is going in opposite directions. So I think this story is so far so good. Got Irene introduced, Loki seems to be almost nearly out in the open now that S.H.I.E.L.D. seems somewhat aware of his presence (naturally) assuming it's Thor. Loki still seems to have mixed feelings towards his brother. We all know how that is going to end up once he starts messing with world domination. But he seems to forgive and love Frigga.**

**Bless her soul, that woman did good by treating Loki like an equal. Though at some points I wanted to slap Loki for his actions but I know he had to do it cause if not we wouldn't really have a villain. Cause he seemed to kinda pull a Thor (but in a more smart way) of trying to kinda kill Frost Giants. **

**Anyways I'm babbling...**

**moonsword17: Thank you so much for reviewing, it means much to me. It spurs me on to write more when I receive nice reviews like your's I hope that what ever future chapters I write won't be disappointing.**

**Also thank you for those who favorite and followed my story thus far. **

**Enjoy the chapter folks**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Little White Lie<p>

Another few days had past. Loki had kept himself hidden in the vast library of his mortal caretaker's home. He shifted through books, reading sometimes for simpler pleasures. Grudgingly Midgardians had decent literary works. He favored Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing, _he found it to be a comedic masterpiece worthy of some praise. But when he was not reading for the simple pleasures of it he studied the maps of this realm. The mortal (_Irene_, he had to remind himself) granted him access to what she called the 'World Atlas'.

She didn't really make it an easy task, not really willing to bend to his will when he tried to force her to grant him those charts. She was much more easily dealt with when he tried being more polite, his Silver-tongue having a much more positive effect when he didn't throw insults her way. He concluded that it was maybe the best way to deal with her, and a faster solution when it came to getting what he wanted. After their little fateful meal and their first proper introduction things went as they were before. Though Loki was annoyed that Irene proved to be a curious mortal, she asked him questions. Lots of them to be in fact. She asked him about Asgard, how he had fallen to Earth, why was he injured so when she first found him? Loki answered very little of them, not really caring when the girl's shoulders slumped when he refused to answer some of the questions she really wanted to know. Or she would look despondent when he brushed her off, not wanting to deal with the lesser being's presence. He only sought her out when he needed things, it was easy to find her when she was sitting in the Paint room sipping casually at her tea like she does everyday with her loyal dog at her feet.

Loki ran his long fingers across the detailed designs of the map before him.

He had located the land mass called _Canada_. It was a bizarre name, though the country was impressive in size even if it was smaller to the Country of 'Russia'. He counted himself lucky to know that this place was near the land that he was somewhat familiar with. The distant realm of New Mexico. But it was on the opposite side of the continent once he had figured out that this Quebec was far in the East. Though just where in this area of Quebec he also didn't know, and so didn't the mortal.

_Can't seem to catch a moment's rest. _His mind grumbled bitterly.

He still wondered to himself if he could track down Thor's woman. Jane Foster should be still in that small contemptible town of Puente Antiguo along with her two other companions. He didn't have to worry about her shifting locations so soon, they were oblivious that the Bifrost had been destroyed. They could remain there if that foolish woman clung to the hope of Thor's return. That could be used as his advantage. Though while he is here, he might as well make use of Irene. She had brought him into her home, fixed him up, and even gave him some new clothes (he found out that they once her father's at some point), but she also fed him well. She was shockingly a modest girl, and generous when she sought to make him comfortable. She was always ever so kind when he asked her for something to eat or drink.

He hated her kindness. She was beneath him in every way, nothing but dust beneath his feet but he figured that he couldn't turn the charity away, particularly when he was in a vulnerable state. He was much stronger now yes, but he would use this form of hospitality to his benefit.

Loki sighed through his nose, his hand rubbing his eyes tiredly. He closed the book of the world atlas gently. He knew that all this could be a long shot, Midgardians were not the most advance species in the Realms. With some things yes, but when it came to traveling between the realms they were utterly useless. There could be a high percentage that Foster wouldn't know a way for him to get back to Asgard. If that was so he would have to come up with alternative plans to finding a way off world.

"Must tread lightly..." he reminded himself, he was sure that the organization that had detained Thor for a short time was still ever present. Highly threatening for now.

He straightened when the sound of footsteps reached his ears. Peeking over his shoulder he saw Irene make her way into the room, a tray in her hands as she carefully made her way over to him. Setting it down she shot him her customary smile, a greeting she gave him often. Loki lowered his eyes down to see what she had brought him. More tea, that wasn't surprising but even he found the teas that she brewed to be lovely. All of it fresh from her garden, and on the tray there was a two-tier serving stand with all these little assorted Midgardian pastries and fruits. This seemed to please him greatly, he had a little bit of a sweet tooth he discovered.

"Time for tea already?" he asked. Didn't seem like long ago that they had their lunch, but it was much past noon now. He didn't even notice.

Her lips pulled back into a smile, her eyes shining brightly as she nodded her head. She served them both, Loki making a mental note that she liked her tea strong with some milk and a teaspoon of honey. He liked it in a similar fashion but he preferred a teaspoon of sugar more than the honey. Both of them settled into their chosen seats. Sipping at their hot beverage and Loki helping himself to some of the delicious chocolate eclairs. As he chewed on his tasty prize he studied her closely. The mortal was once again more pale than he was. Ghostly white in color, the color that was once in her cheeks were gone and under the wondrous color of her brown eyes there was a darkness under them. As if she was lacking sleep.

He suddenly found himself asking, "Are you unwell?"

Irene seemed startled by the sound of his voice. Understandable since they had tea in silence. She regarded him quietly, but he watched on in patience not really caring if she answered him or not.

**I have mentioned to you before that I am ill. **

Loki hummed in agreement, remembering that small bit of information. "Indeed, from what exactly you never bothered saying." He raised the porcelain cup to his lips, savoring the flavor of the tea in his mouth before it traveled down his throat enjoying the way it warmed up his stomach.

**Father says the Doctors don't really know. **

Loki cocked a brow at her "With Midgard's advancement of modern medicine I never thought that their healers would be incompetent with their work." He started working on eating some of the fruit "If we were back on Asgard our healers would had already found a cure." He was very certain of that fact. Irene sent him a deadpanned stare and maybe looking a bit defensive.

**But we are not on Asgard, and our doctors try their best to help the sick and the elderly! Mrs. Labelle has served my family well for years I have no doubt that she is doing her best to find out what's wrong.**

"She is your family healer." He clarified. She nodded her head in confirmation, taking a swift taste of her cooling tea. "To live in such luxury and to have access to a healer means you come from Noble birth?" he pressed. Her cheeks flushed a little, her expression was rather humble.

**No. My father happens to have...a bit of sway over the country you can say. **

Well, that was something he wasn't expecting to hear. He studied her face, the way with how she was avoiding eye contact with him meant that she wasn't really wanting to share any intimate details of her family. He was still a stranger to her as she was to him, but if her father had such power to be able to make some decisions in a land as large as Canada it was definitely something he could try to exploit later in the future. Perhaps the attempt to gain common ground was in order, she could be much more useful then he initially thought. He might had to swallow his pride, it was a small necessary sacrifice.

"My _father..._" Calling Odin such left a bitter taste in his mouth, "is..._was_ actually the King of Asgard." he amended himself. It was he himself who was the King, but for now Odin may sit on his throne and play All-Father until he returned. He needed to make his case, Thor still was not worthy for the throne. Not in a million years did Loki believe that oaf could rule.

**So not only am I playing hostess a God in my home but a Prince as well? **

"King." He corrected automatically. "My _father_ fell into something we call the Odinsleep and my mother appointed me as the King of Asgard." He took some small amount of pleasure seeing the look of awe and wonderment in the young mortal's gaze. It didn't last long when he saw her nose scrunch up a little, a pinch forming between her brows **How did you end up here if you are a King? Who is watching over the throne in your absence?**

_She never misses anything._

He had to credit her for having some sense of intelligence over the rest of her kind. Loki sat up straighter in his seat, his hands resting on the arms of his chair. A frown tugging on his lips. "I was betrayed by those I considered friends," he recalled bitterly "they disobeyed my orders and went against my wishes but I can say in the end I _fell._" That was all he was willing to share.

Her expression melted into one of sympathy. No trace of pity could be found on her, and for that he was slightly grateful. He didn't need anyone's pity. He was a God, not some pathetic whimpering twit who couldn't do anything for himself. With those final words they fell into a slightly awkward silence. Irene shifting in her seat now at then while Loki just watched her. As if coming to a decision his mortal caretaker stood, smoothing down the wrinkles of her plain dress as she did before starting to gather everything on the tray. Loki offered her his empty tea cup, which earned him a grin as she took it from him. Their fingers brushing against one another's for only just a single moment.

_Odd. _Loki thought. Her fingers were cold to the touch, he had assumed that Midgardians were warmer than this. Certainly more so than a Frost Giant.

Standing up Loki grasped the handles of the tray quickly before she could take it, "Allow me to assist you." he told her, making sure his tone was polite. Loki took in some joy by watching her flounder for a moment, she always did so when something unexpected came her way. It was fun to watch, but once she recovered her cheeks turn a soft shade of pink as she regarded him closely as if she was suddenly suspicious of his good intentions. Loki only smiled, looking rather innocent. She gave in with a small sigh.

**Ugh...Thank you. **

Loki's lips pulled back to the point he was grinning at her a bit, his Silver-tongue weaving it's magic "You are most welcome."

Timidly she worked her way around him. He kept his eyes trained on her until she made her way out of the room. He managed to catch up with a few strides as they went to the kitchen together. She gave him a silent command to place the tray on a empty spot near the sink, he did so. He was going to ask what to do next until he was cut short by the sound of something thumping against the ground repeatedly. Irene was on her knees, right next to her young dog as it begged for her affections. Its tail being responsible for the constant noise as Irene's fingers rubbed behind the creature's ears. Shepard's face told him about its bliss. How she managed to command such obedience from beasts was beyond him. Loki had also witnessed her work the same sorcery on her massive Thoroughbred, the massive horse becoming putty in her hands to the point it did everything she asked even though it could crush her in a moment's notice right under his giant hooves.

Since she was so occupied Loki busied himself with the dirty silverware and dishes. With one sweep of his hand the dishes were once again clean, and with the snap of his fingers they returned to its proper place.

The sound of clapping met him, he turned his gaze to the young mortal girl who was still kneeling by Shepard. Her eyes were bright, her laugh of delight was silent when she praised his little stunt of magic with childish vigor. The Asgardian Prince couldn't resist the swell of pride that filled his chest, it was not often that anyone beside his mother would praise him for his skill.

The moment was cut short when the sound of engines could be heard from a distance.

**\oooo/**

Irene's smile dropped instantly as she heard the engines of vehicles reach her ears. Standing up she rushed to one of the many window. Her face nearly pressing into the glass as she spotted a caravan of sleek black cars coming towards her home. Her eyes widened in wonder, and she scanned for one of the many cars she didn't really truly wish to see. But in the end it was there.

_Father. _She realized dreadfully.

She cursed her luck as she took in a few deep breathes to calm herself down, though it was sort of pointless since her heart was hammering against her rib-cage. Why did he decide to come so early? She wasn't expecting him or Mrs. Labelle over until Friday and he brought others! Something that he didn't really do. So it came to her when she came to the conclusion that: _something was wrong_. She bit her lip anxiously as she watch them steadily get closer. Spinning on her heels and nearly tripping over Shepard she grasped the God's hand. She saw him tense but didn't have time to dwell on it when she dragged him away from her kitchen ignoring all the questions and protests he shot her way.

She took him to the Staircase Hall, urging him up the steps as she led him to the second floor of her home.

"Where are we going?" He demanded.

She paused for a moment at the top of the steps, his eyes glaring daggers at her but she squeezed his hand in reassurance. **Somewhere safe. **She would keep him safe, she was sure of it.

She couldn't help but worry about the man when she took on the role of his charge. He may have treated her badly and insulted her but she wanted to help him. And help him she will, heaven forbid what her father would do to him if he were to discover that Loki had been here. Walking up to a closed door she let go the the God's hand to fish into her pockets, relieved when she found the familiar cool metal of the key to her private studio and pulled it out. Pushing it into the lock she twisted it and open the door. She didn't give him a chance to say anything cause she had her tiny hand wrapped around his larger one (more like her fingers curled around his cause his hand was much to big) and yanked him into the room with some surprising surge of strength.

She had to ignore the fact that his eyes were raking over her valuable treasures as she led him the the back of the room. Releasing him again her hands found one of the wall panels. Giving it a might push it gave way under her weight, opening slowly to uncover her hidden sanctuary. Irene prayed that she wouldn't later regret bringing Loki here.

"Impressive." Loki stated dryly.

She ignored the implied sarcasm and brought him into her most sacred haven. It was a decent sized room with no windows, the only source of light being from the small chandelier that dangled from the ceiling. And in the center of the room there was a desk, paper was everywhere. All of them had scribbles on them, but the room was an utter mess. Just papers and books lying everywhere, but she didn't have time to be embarrassed over the state of her 'office'.

**Not many know of this room...you should be safe here. Please don't leave it until I come get you. **She looked at him pleadingly. She didn't hide that she was frightened and worried, her chocolate eyes bore into him. Begging him to understand that he would only be in here until the strangers and her father were gone.

"Are you certain it is wise to face possible foes on your own?" Irene didn't know if she had heard him right, he almost sounded a bit concern but she brushed it off there wasn't time to think about it.

**It's only my father, but I don't know who else he brought with him but PLEASE Loki just stay in here until they leave! **

"Is your father dangerous?"

**If he wished to be. **

For a moment they both eyed each other. Irene tilted her head for a moment when she realized that there was something different about the Asgardian before her. Then it clicked. The clothes that she had given him this morning (regular human clothes) were replaced by a entirely different outfit. His attire started with the tall collar surrounding his neck almost completely, showing only a little bit of skin on his neck just beneath his chin. His torso was clothed in what she could assume was a moss green undershirt, hidden beneath something that looked like a breastplate made of hardened black leather; upon it, a golden collar - somewhat similar to a necklace that adorn his chest - but had been carved with great care instead. Over that he wore a black leather coat that reached all the way down to the mid-section of his calves, the sleeves of it being held tightly around his upper arms by what she guessed were strips of ebony dyed leather. The part of the sleeves in what covered his forearms on the other hand -from the elbow down to his wrists- was hidden beneath equally black protectors that seemed almost purely medieval. His pants were of the same material as the rest of his odd outfit; she noted how he seemed to have a liking for black, green and gold. Even the boots that covered his feet and legs -up to his knees- were completely black. Though his coat seem to have a second layer to it, something of steel, more more than simple chainmail that the sets of armor in her home held.

The look almost completely threw her off, she hadn't seen him in anything like that since the day she found him. But here he was, dressed like some sort of Prince that decided to crawl out of a story book. He was certainly regal, even his face was.

What had brought Irene to him was those eyes. He may not know it but they show more emotion then any other person she had ever encountered. His eyes portrayed hidden rage most of the time, it might seem like he was cool on the outside but on the inside he was seething and hurting.

And right now those viridian eyes bore into her. Emotions flickered across those orbs faster than she could register them. The last thing that flashed in them was reluctant acceptance.

"As you wish." He murmured.

She wanted to respond to him but the sound of knocking interrupted. Casting one last look at the dark hair man she moved back out into her studio and closed the hidden door behind her; being careful that it was back in place so it wouldn't stand out. Making her way out of into the hallway and not bothering to close the door she nearly wanted to run to the Staircase Hall when voices made themselves known in her home.

"MISS. HAWKINS!?" She didn't know that voice.

"IRENE!" That was her father.

Rushing down the steps she ran face first into someone, squealing silently when arms wrapped around her waist to prevent her fall from the force of the impact. Opening her eyes Irene was met with the black fabric of a suit. Blinking, she tilted her head back to see just who exactly was the stranger/savoir she just ran into. Staring down at her was a pair of amused blue eyes. They belonged to a slightly older gentleman, he was rather tall as well perhaps maybe about 6'0". But with her hands on his chest Irene knew instantly that under these clothes he had a muscular build, and his hair was a light brown...the hairline was receding a bit. But overall he seemed to be a rather friendly looking guy.

"You must be Irene." He stated, a smile gracing his features.

Irene blinked at him owlishly when he snapped her out of her thoughts. The smile never left his face when his arms dropped back to his sides, taking one step back so he could give her some room.

"Cat got your tongue?"

She shook her head no and started to sign. **No, I just lack the ability to speak. **

"_Oh._" The smile fell from his face rather quickly, a little bit of pink dusting his cheeks as he gave her an embarrassed apology. "Sorry Miss. Hawkins I didn't know."

She couldn't help but give him a reassuring smile. She had a feeling that this was a good man, there was no reason to fear him. Though their meeting was short when the presence of another man came storming into the hall. He was tall, his posture straight and his shoulders squared. His rough jaw clenched with anger, and matching russet eyes blazed with wrathful fire. Irene was no stranger to the man before her. She was grateful that she wasn't the target of his ire.

"I would be more comfortable if you left my daughter _alone _Agent Coulson." Her 'father' sneered.

Now Irene didn't really look like her father, most of her familial traits went in favor of her mother except for the unfortunate eye-color she shared with the man. He was tall and imposing, clearly strong by how muscular he was thanks to his workouts even after his long history of military service. His hair was combed back, his dark brown locks streaked with gray, his face slightly wrinkled with age that didn't really make him seem like a kind older gent. He wasn't in the service now but everything about him screamed military. He was strict and unforgiving. Irene couldn't remember one good memory that she had that involved her father, she knew she was ill but she couldn't help but be a little bitter and sad when he made something that was suppose to be her home; be her prison instead.

"Forgive me, but it's important that we question her for our investigation." Coulson apologized, "as soon as we find the necessary data we will leave as soon as possible."

"That's not good enough!" Mr. Hawkins snapped, his irritation obviously clear. "There is no reason for S.H.I.E.L.D. to be here in the first place!"

Irene's brows furrowed at the unfamiliar name.

_S.H.I.E.L.D. _

She wondered what on Earth that stood for. She didn't have time to dwell on it much when she felt a hand rest against her elbow, causing her to flinch at the sudden contact.

"We are here for everyone's best interest, sir." Coulson shot back smoothly, his tone remaining neutral even though the man was being horribly rude "Miss. Irene would be questioned after that once we check everything through we will stay in the nearby town for a bit until things become settled if you have anymore _questions_ I suggest you take them up with the Director."

Her father's started to turn a unhealthy shade of red, his eyes narrowing into daggers. "Such insolence!" he seethed. "I should have thrown you out of the country before you could have stepped one foot in it!"

"Yes, but if I recall correctly you gave us permission you didn't seem to have such a problem before."

"That was before I realized where your intended location was! I don't want my daughter involved with your petty organization!"

"It's not like _you're_ in trouble if that's whats got you worried...if anything Mrs. Hawkins would be much more safer in _our _care."

"You bastard..." her father growled.

"So for now let us get started, we have plenty of questions to ask her." Coulson remained polite. Tugging at her arm gently Irene followed him, he lead her to the Paint Room (her father unwillingly given him the suggestion as he followed.) Coulson's team setting up some equipment. A camera was one of the things, Irene saw her father scowl at it but did nothing to remove it. Instead the man decided to join up with another familiar person, her doctor Mrs. Labelle. She didn't look nearly as concerned as her father, her features were young and fair. Her ice blue eyes scanning the agents around them as they moved about.

"If you can have a seat here Miss. Irene." Coulson instructed, urging the young girl to sit down on one of the many plush couches.

She gulped, her hands trembling just a little when she sat there. Mostly everyone in the room had their attention on her. She prayed to what ever Gods existed that she wouldn't accidentally give anything away. She also prayed for Loki, hoping that he was safe...he would keep his promise to her. She knew he would.

_Hopefully..._Her mind wasn't making her feel much better.

So when the camera pointed at her Coulson gave her another one of his comforting smiles, thinking that her shaking was fear instead of nervousness he spoke to her in a clear soothing voice.

"Alright Miss. Irene...shall we begin?"

**\oooo/**

Loki was getting restless. His new little prison was getting the best of him as he prowled the length of the room back and forth. He felt a little worried that his little mortal caretaker had finally ratted him out and that the unwanted guests were plotting his capture. Granted they would all die if they even tried, he would save the girl for last and choke her to death if she even thought she could get away with it. Loki exhaled quietly, soothing his nerves down though his muscles twitched ready for a fight. Coming to a stop he decided that he would try and learn a little something about little Irene. She never brought him here during the tour of her home, she had said to him that this room 'was her sanctuary and it was best not to be disturbed'.

Going to the desk he eyed that paper that was scattered all over it. He clicked his tongue with distaste, snatching up one of the sheets to roam his eyes over it.

His hardened expression melted into one of interest. He observed the odd markings on the sheets of paper, scrawled ever so delicately in perfectly inked notes. There were no words, instead it was a score. Loki rarely seen things like this in his long life, but it didn't take a prodigy to know that this was some form of Music. Placing it down he picked up a few more papers and scanned over each carefully. All of them were in beautiful shape, the writing was always neat but he was impressed by how complicated they all looked.

"A Composer." He murmured.

They had a composer in Asgard. Bragi was a skilled musician as well as a very honorable warrior, married to the keeper of the fruits of immortality. Loki had heard Bragi play on his harp in Odin's court more than a few times in his lifetime. Never had he seen such complexity from Bragi's work as he was seeing now from a mere mortal's.

Resting the girl's papers down tenderly he eyed the rest of the room. The girl had no order whatsoever, though the other room was filled with many things he have never seen before. He recognized some as drums, or a harp that sat in the corner of the room, and a few flute like instruments.

"I think I've waited long enough."

Muttering a spell under his breath the God felt a welcoming tingling sensation take over him. A simple invisibility spell, oh how he loved his magic. The God smiled a little when he went to the door and pulled on it, watching with some satisfaction when it opened for him with ease. He made sure to make it seem like he never left, he stopped only to inspect some of the instruments Irene had in her possession in this room. He would examine them later. So with haste he made it into the hallway, going to the Staircase Hall. He had to pause when a random mortal in a uniform walked by, none of them seeing him as they checked the house around them with some odd beeping little boxes in their hands.

He watched them snoop around for a little longer before returning to his search.

He stumbled upon them in the Painted Room. Irene sitting at the far end looking uncomfortable as other mortals asked her questions, Loki sneered.

"Did you notice anything different at all? Beam of light or the abnormal weather a week ago?" one pressed, fiddling with some Midgardian device that was pointed right at the frightened girl. But Irene shook her head, her hands fumbling nervously with the fabric of her dress. Never taking his eyes off the scene Loki leaned himself up against the wall, getting rather comfortable for now.

"What about any strange people, weird clothing and talking as if they came out of a Shakespearean play?"

Again she shook her head her brows furrowed, eyes flashing a bit in irritation.

The Mortal man who was asking sighed, annoyed as well as he turned to the person who was in charge. Loki's brows shot up when he realized that he had seen this man before in New Mexico.

_Coulson._

Loki rubbed his chin in thought, not sure if he was pleased or angry to see the man. Pleased because he was a link between him and Jane Foster, and angry because he had seen his face before falling off the throne of Asgard. Coulson rested his hand on the Agent's shoulder, squeezing it lightly as if to be reassuring before having a go at the flustered girl. Loki watched on as the son of Coul sat down next to her, his hands taking her's in his and rubbing his thumbs soothingly on her palms.

"Please Miss. Irene...this could be of national or international importance lives could be at stake here we _need_ your compliance."

Something unreadable flashed across the young woman's face. Her lips pulling into a frown as she gazed down at the floor, unable to look the man in the eye. Loki froze, was she considering telling them of his presence? He started to push himself away from the wall slowly, flexing his long fingers ready to snap everyone's puny necks in seconds.

The girl raised her hands, Loki tensing up waiting to hear her answer.

**No, there is no one. I haven't seen anything at all Agent Coulson I'm sorry to say that you and your comrades came here for nothing...it is just my dog, my horse, and I. No ones else comes here except father and Mrs. Labelle I'm sorry if you came all this way to not find what you were looking for. **

If Agent Coulson was disappointed he hid it rather well.

"Of course." He stood, running his hands over the fabric of his suit to smooth out the wrinkles "We won't bother you any longer Miss. Hawkins" Coulson turned to the other Agents in the room "let's gather our things and go."

The God snapped out of his stupor, stepping out of the way of an approaching agent who was carrying a box of equipment.

She _lied_.

Why? What did she have to gain by protecting him? Not that he needed the protection, but she defended him anyways by keeping him a secret. He saw that smile on her face, and the twinkle in her eyes. She looked relieved to be free from these men, happy even. He felt suspicion well up in his gut, his anger that simmered below the surface cooled a bit. He gritted his teeth as he wracked his brain for conclusions as to why she would stick her neck willingly under the blade. Did she have some sort of other motive that he wasn't seeing? She had taken him in, fed him, clothed him, nursed him back to health, and now kept him hidden from those who hunted him. But the more he looked into it, all the memories of the past week he couldn't find any ill will in her actions.

Loki had a sudden urge to strangle someone for no reason.

So when all the agents left there only left three people in the room -Loki included but the mortals couldn't see him- two of them staring at the small young woman. Irene was eyeing them back warily. From what he could see, the strict human male had to be some relation to his caretaker as soon as he saw those eyes. Eyes that he saw everyday, kind and forgiving. But this man's eyes were reeking of malice and hate.

Irene got up to her feet.

**Fath-**

Loki flinched, his eyes widening as he sucked in a sudden sharp breath when the man rushed across the room. His hand striking out, a strong backhand making his little mortal crumble to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" The man -her father- shouted, spit flying from his mouth from his savage rage "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO KEEP S.H.I.E.L.D. OFF THE RADAR OF YOUR EXISTENCE!? IS THIS HOW YOU REPAY ME AFTER KEEPING YOU SAFE FOR YEARS!?"

Loki could not see her face, her dark locks keeping her hidden from view. She trembled out of sheer terror of this man. Loki was going to step forward to snap him in two until a smaller figure got in his way. Another mortal woman, older than Irene but not by much. She didn't seem to panic, or angered. Her face was calm, icy eyes narrowed as she latched onto his arm her nails digging into him "Mr. Hakwins!" she growled in warning, "your daughter is frail and weak do you wish to kill her? All of her work would fade away, and you will _both_ be exposed I don't think you want that."

The woman's words seem to tame the beast for now. The man back away, fixing his hair and his expensive suit jacket.

"Do what you must Mrs. Labelle...she will need more medication" Mr. Hawkins grumbled, "after your done meet me in the front we'll leave when we are sure those bastards left at well."

"Of course, sir" Mrs. Labelle agreed.

With Mr. Hawkins gone from the room things fell into an uncomfortable silence. Loki was just waiting to see if she dared to raise her hand, but instead she pulled out a white paper bag tossing it onto the couch behind the fallen Irene.

"All your medicine is here," she started "take them daily at the usual hours and don't miss one or else so with that I will see you when we have our next appointment."

Loki scowled at the callousness of this woman, she had witnessed her patient being hit! Such audacity these mortals had! So when she left he made sure to stay hidden until he was sure everyone was gone. When he was satisfied he made his presence known. The power of his spell dwindling away, though with the suddenness of his appearance Irene never once moved from her spot. Cautiously Loki approached the mortal girl at his feet, he stared down his nose at her. Her hand pitifully cradling her cheek, and her cursed hair kept her from his view.

Kneeling he placed a hand hesitantly on her shoulder.

She nearly jumped, startled by his sudden contact. Her brown eyes met his, they were wide and frightened at first until they rested on him. She looked so stunned to see him, her doe eyes got so big Loki was afraid they might pop out of their sockets for a moment.

"Irene..." he greeted awkwardly.

His voice seemed to trigger her. He watched as her lower lip quivered, her eyes watering to the point giant trails of tears rushed down her face. Her cheek looked swollen and red compared to the rest of her paled features, her bottom lip was bleeding a little...she probably accidentally bit her lip when her father's hand made contact. And for once his Silver-tongue was tied. She was crying, but she looked so _happy _to see him. His already damaged heart tugged painfully at the sight of her, it made him ache as well as it made him disgusted. Ache because he felt sorry for her, and disgusted because he felt such a thing for a mortal.

And the noises that came out of her throat was horrible, gasping and wheezing as she wept.

"Shhhhh..." he comforted, wanting her to stop.

No matter what he tried the tears still kept coming. He needed to distract her.

"Why did you lie?" he asked her.

It seemed to work, her shoulders shaking as she tried to get herself in check. Her hands shaking as she spoke with them.

**Just a little white lie...**

Well that didn't really answer his question.

He was about to ask her again. But became stiff when tiny little arms circled around his neck, a face buried in his chest. His mind momentarily shut down, his mind traveling to realms far off as he barley registered that she was holding him while she cried. He could hardly ever remember anyone who ever came to him for comfort, only Thor had ever come to him to talk about his problems when he was a child. Or when Loki was upset he went to Frigga, who held him closely and comforted him as any other should when Odin would not deal with him.

_What would Frigga do?_

With tenderness that even surprised him; he cradled her fragile head in his hand, her hair spilling between his fingers as he pressed her just a little closer. His free arm snaking around her waist, mimicking what he mother would do from memory. And as if to reward his hard work Irene's sobs started to die down into little hiccups. For now he will comfort, but later he will go back to his old ways.

His questions could wait...for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome! Another chapter finished, it took me a little while longer to get it done cause my computer decided to restart when I was like nearly half-way done with it! Didn't save anything so I sulked that I had to start over, and of course the winter storm that we got hit with up here in the North. I been having one hell of a bad week. <strong>

**Makes me want to strangle something to be honest. But it was nice to continue to write this story. Thanks for those who are showing some support for it. Can't wait to see who else is going to show this story some love. **

**I will do my best to try and update regularly, but I'm going to start getting busy pretty soon. School, looking for work. and learning French sounds all fun. **

**So thank you all for those who read and I look forward to hearing from you in the future! **

**Review please~? I always love to hear peoples thoughts on my work.**

**love,**

**Shizu**


	4. Chance of Fate

**Chapter four up and done. Patting myself on the back once more, I hope that the last three chapters were pleasing enough to readers. I enjoy writing this story, it's relaxing at times especially with the hard troubles life likes to throw at me. It's a funny thing life...it makes me wonder if that's why we like fictional things so much. A little escape from reality before it comes back to haunt you. The fictional world of heroes, and dragons, and hobbits (knights, princes, adventure, love, war, etc.) seems to be much better than the kind of world we currently live in I think so. **

**So a shout out thanks for supporters of my story!**

**moonsword17: Thank you for thinking my last chapter was great, I will look forward to seeing your reviews for this chapter and for the kind offer you gave me as well. You're such a good sport lol.**

**Marrisa2014: Thank you for also reviewing for my story, I am pleased that you like how I portray Loki thus far. He may be a villain but he does have emotion and can communicate with some people despite his power and arrogance. And with the events of the movies I always thought that Loki was before the events of Thor was a more nicer God even though he was a Trickster.**

**AkeraWriterOfTheNight: ughhh okay my friend no need to go all Liam Neeson on me and have to do a odd version of taken! I promise that I'll work hard on my story *nervous laughter***

**Also thank the seven of those who favored my stories and the nine who decided to follow it. I hope that all of you enjoy this new chapter and stick along for the ride...cause it's going to be a long one xD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Chance of Fate<p>

Things become a little different since he had comforted the little mortal after she was struck brutally by her own father the next day. He could hardly think of a moment of when she was not close by at his side. It irked him in some ways but she was being more helpful then bothersome. He was sitting at the _island_ seated upon a bar stool, watching her fret about the kitchen gathering ingredients for their morning meal. She said that she was going to make him 'Pancakes' telling him that it was sinful that he had never had any. He found himself unable to deny her, not when he could always see her marred cheek every time she looked his way. Loki frowned when he eyed the nasty large bruise on her face, it became a sickening dark black and blue a few hours after she was wounded. He felt repulsed by the man who inflicted it on his own offspring; now he may not carry a love for humans but Loki never believed that no matter what species or realm they hailed from he would never strike a woman.

Ever.

Frigga had raised him better than that. Aside from cutting off Sif's hair and a few playful pranks on some of the maids (some Noble ladies as well) in the palace Loki considered himself a Gentleman.

Well...he couldn't really be a Gentleman he had considered killing Irene a few times along with some of those female Agents that were over the other day. So under the _normal_ circumstances he would be a Gentleman. Resting his cheek in the palm of his hand the God huffed in boredom "How long will it take for you to complete our meal?" He drawled. His little mortal caretaker was in the middle of pouring some white powder into a bowel, some of the said powder got on her cheek when she wiped her chestnut hair away from her face.

**Ten minutes once I get started, you asking me every few minutes won't make the food appear faster Loki. **

"If you'd let me use my magic it would have been faster to obtain." He replied, studying his nails lazily before turning his attention back to her. "I have things that need to be done I do not have time to sit and twiddle my thumbs waiting for you to cook meals since you always insist you cook."

She brushed off his chilled tone with relative ease, her lips turning upwards just slightly. With practice precision she cracked two eggs open and added it into the bowel, tossing the eggshells into the sink when she was done with them.

**Not all of us have the advantage of magic. **She reprimanded. **It is easier I do agree, I enjoy watching you perform your tricks but cooking for someone else brings me some sense of joy. So for as long as your in my house I will cook for you...you're my guest after all and I want you to be comfortable.**

Loki shifted in his seat when her russet eyes stared him down. She did indeed look happy by doing such a pointless task, not even the servants back on Asgard looked as joyful as she by cooking for him. And maybe this was why he found this mortal girl so tolerable. She never complained, never seemed frightened of him, never crowded him and seemed respectable towards him as many should.

"You make it sound like you've been alone nearly your whole life."

**_I was._**

Both fell into silence. Irene returning to her cooking as she measured the amount of milk she needed, adding it in with the other ingredients. She skillfully worked at battering the pancake mix, everything mixed together until it was thick and almost creamy looking. Loki watched on as she fixed their meal, her back was turned to him as she worked with the stove. He could nearly feel her sorrow radiating off her in waves. Her hound whining softly when it sensed the sudden change of mood, he padded over to her side. Shepard sniffed at her before rubbing his head on her leg, his tail wagging back and forth which earned a silent chuckle from Irene the only give away was the shaking of her slim shoulders.

After her hard labor she produced two steaming plates of stacked pancakes. The smell invaded the God's nose, the aroma making his mouth water with hunger. She placed both the plates down, one in front of him and the other across from him so she could still talk with him. He grasped his fork ready to dig in but before he could even touch his pancakes the young mortal slapped his hand away.

"_What?_" He snapped irritably.

She held up a finger, asking him to wait for a moment when she turned and started to search in the little space she called the pantry. She ruffled in there for a few more seconds until she returned to him. A bottle of gold-ish brown liquid in her hands, the label said 'maple syrup' in bold red letters. Both his brows raised when she opened the bottle and turned it upside down in her grasp. She smothered her pancakes with it, her tongue poking out in childish concentration until she was pleased with the amount she got. She handed him the bottle next, her eyes twinkling with excitement as she dug into her meal. She was nearly bouncing in her seat with how giddy it made her.

**Try it! I promise you won't regret it!**

He shot her a doubtful look. His pancakes already looked fine as they were...but seeing how she gorged her breakfast down like it was her last meal...

Loki brought the bottle to his nose, his senses picking up a very sweet scent from the syrup in the bottle. It didn't smell to bad, he scowled at the mortal when she watched him with amusement. Mimicking what she done he watched as the syrup spread as he poured a decent amount on his food. Turning the bottle upright he screwed the cap back on and placed it away from him. Picking up his fork once more he dug into his food, a silent blissful sigh leaving him. The pancakes seemed to melt in his mouth, and the syrup added a unique flavor to them.

_If anything she is useful just by cooking if only Asgard had these so called pancakes ..._

"These are rather marvelous." He relented. Irene flashed him a pleased smile with a look that said 'I told you so!'.

When they finished their meal Loki waited as Irene cleaned, dried, and put away the dishes. She made quick work of it, and fed the dog once she was done. Glancing at the clock that hung on the wall he saw it wasn't even near the noon hour yet. Plenty of time to get things done, though he wouldn't dare venture into the near by town so long as S.H.I.E.L.D. was in the area in the hours of daylight. Oddly enough Loki didn't want to leave Irene alone just yet, not if there could be the lingering treat of her father still around.

"So you are a symphonist?" He stood up, today Loki decided to wear his casual Asgardian clothing of a simple moss green tunic and black trousers.

**Yes, you can say that. **

He followed her outside, wincing when the sunlight blinded him for just a short moment. Blinking a few times to get adjusted to the brightness he saw Irene go near her steed's pen. She greeted the creature by rubbing its neck lovingly, then continued her task of providing it food. Curious about the large Thoroughbred he got closer to the fence that kept the giant horse in. It was indeed an impressive horse, without much thought he simply hopped into the pen. Missing Irene's look of shock. The horse snorted at the sudden intrusion, its ears flattening against its head as its tail flicked once. Pausing for just a moment Loki slowly tip toed around the creature, his hands held up in a submissive pose. "There, there..." he cooed "I won't harm you..."

He froze when the massive horse turned his way, it stomped it's massive right hoof into the ground and snorted again.

"What did you say the name of your steed was?" he asked Irene suddenly.

She nearly dropped her pitchfork when he addressed her, her she raised her hand to spell out his name.

**Joey. **

"_Joey_." Loki repeated.

The horse's ears perked up at the sound of his name. His large brown eyes peering back at him, Loki smiled. Raising a single pale hand he reached out for the horse, it swung its head back and whinnied.

"It's alright Joey..." he comforted, "There is nothing to fear from me."

Joey nickered in response to his soft words. And with that Loki was able to finally reach the proud beast, his hand trailing up from it's muzzle, to it's forehead, his brushing along the endearing white star at the center. The large animal leaned its massive head forward, breathing in his scent loudly and huffed. He couldn't help but chuckle, his other free hand coming up to cup the underside of the animal's jaw. "There's a good boy." he praised lightly. He almost nearly forgotten about the mortal girl who was staring at the scene with awe, he noticed her when she rested her pitchfork against the fence.

**You seem overly fond of horses. **She stated.

"I've always had a love of them, I had my own steed back on Asgard...his name was Léttfeti." Loki trailed his fingers through Joey's mane, his eyes going unfocused as he thought of Asgard. A pinch of homesickness started to form in his stomach, Léttfeti had been such a loyal companion for years. Who was taking care of him while he was stuck on Midgard? Probably Frigga...

Loki blinked when he felt something against his forehead. Joey taking the liberty to try and eat his hair, but the God thwarted him by gently swatting him away. "Joey that isn't very nice." he teased. Holding out his hand an apple appeared in it thanks to his magic, he offered it to the gentle beast. It seemed pleased with the offered gift and started to much away at it.

Once he fed the horse he gave it one last pat and jumped back out of the pen. Brushing off little bits of horse hair that gathered on his tunic.

Irene came into his view, her hands clasped behind her back as she regarded him with her large eyes. She was looking at him, her brows furrowed and her lips set into a solid line. She seemed to be concentrating on him, it made him raise a brow by how bold she seemed. But then she softened, her shoulders relaxing as she gave him a tender look.

**You should smile more often Loki it makes you look much better. **

He blinked. Had he been smiling? He had no recollection of it.

"Don't be ridiculous, mortal." he scoffed.

**Irene. **

"Oh whatever!"

**\oooo/**

To see Loki smiling was indeed shocking.

Never had she thought the Trickster God had it in him. But when he smiled it brought an odd fluttering sensation in her heart. It made him seem young and carefree, that it was a very refreshing sight to behold. The Asgardian always seemed so gloomy and dark. She never did count those tiny smirks he'd give as an actual smile but seeing a genuine one coming from him was nice. To think all she had to do was bring him out to see Joey to get him to smile and even share a little something about his past to her freely was an accomplishment that she could say she was proud of.

When she grinned she couldn't help but wince and bring her hand up to her cheek to stop the slight stinging sensation she felt. And immediately Loki's hard gaze softened towards her.

"How is your cheek?"

She gave him a sad puppy look, her lips pouting. She let her lower lip quiver, she managed to keep her eyes open which allowed them to get watery. And to her inner merriment it made the God shuffle uncomfortably as if he didn't know what to do. The God seemed to have a dislike for crying girls.

"Irene," He muttered "it's not that bad just a little swollen...a bit of ice would do you some good."

Out of no where the God before her raised his hand, brushing the back of his chilled knuckles against her injured cheek that it nearly startled her. His touch didn't last for nearly a second before his hand was at his side. His expression seemed to be carefully blank.

**I suppose you're right. **She decided it would be wise not to bring up what just happened a second ago.

_I wonder what that was about...?_

After the odd events of the morning the two of them went their separate ways. Irene favoring her studio and Loki returning to her library to study the world atlas again. She had no idea why he would want to study the maps of the Earth but she didn't have time to dwell on it. She had been busy before the unexpected arrival of the Norse God who just magically stumbled into her life. She was in the middle of composing one of the most spectacular symphonies of the century. It was her task that her father had given her since she was young. If Irene remembered correctly her mother was so proud, and so was her father.

He had loved her once.

It hurt her deeply when her father brought her here to this house, and leaving her to her lonesome. She was lucky to convince him to let her have her animals for any form of companionship. She could vaguely recall that she had a sister somewhere but she was only seven at the time so her memory was faint when it came to her estranged sibling. When she composed she was at peace, she was happy with all of her beautiful instruments when she played. But she was so sad at the same time, only her father and her doctor were the only two human interactions that she ever had. Joey, Shepard, and her music was her life. Until Loki literally came falling from the sky.

Aside from being rude, arrogant, and a trickster she really liked him. She could tell from the start that he was a smart and intelligent man. Her first real human company in thirteen years. Well...Loki wasn't really human but he still counted as a person despite being a Alien. She couldn't bring herself to be angry with him yesterday when he left her private studio. She feared that he witnessed her father striking her down, which was why the God seem to offer her a sense of comfort. He held her for what seemed like hours until she passed out from exhaustion. She had woken up in her bed the next day still in the clothes she wore the previous day and tucked in comfortably under the sheets. And in that one moment, she knew that underneath that cold exterior that Loki was kind.

Perhaps stumbling upon Loki was fate?

Irene never thought about things such as fate or destiny.

It was a childish thing to think about. But she was a fool by just simply dreaming as such. It would be nice if Loki would see her as a friend. Just thinking of a friendship with the God brought a smile to face and lifted her spirits.

_Maybe...I could help Loki get back to Asgard._

Would Loki want help from a ill mute girl like her? Thinking about it made her good mood sink. She wasn't the best candidate for a noble quest of returning the Prince back to his home. Far from it, she was weak and sick all the time. She was sure if she traveled a little distance away she would heel over in exhaustion.

Irene ran her fingers over the keys of her piano. The instrument producing a melodious sound that filled her quiet studio. She didn't feel like composing today...

Stupid distracting Gods.

She sighed in defeat. She wasn't going to get anything done today. Pushing away from her piano she just up and left her studio, not even bothering to close the door now since she had brought Loki in yesterday. There was no point in hiding it anymore.

So speaking of a God she went to join him in the Library. And predictably so he was hunched over books.

Eyes straying over to the old grandfather clock it was a quarter to eight. Both of them had missed lunch, being so caught up in their work. Tapping her nails on the table she grasped the attention of the man before her, eyeing the book he was reading questionably.

**A book about wormholes? **

Loki nodded his head, being surprisingly civil as he revealed more of the book to her "It's almost very similar in how we perceive the Bifrost, it works in a similar fashion connecting our realm to another allowing fast travel." Irene's eyes scanned the page, very much intrigued by all of this. "The only theory that comes rather close to it would be the Einstein-Rosen Bridge and when I say close I mean brilliantly so."

Irene frowned as she brought the book closer to her. **But Einstein and Nathan Rosen wanted to rid physics of singularities–points where mathematical quantities become infinite or otherwise ill-defined–such as the concept of a particle that has all its mass concentrated into an infinitely small geometrical point. Schwarzschild was another scientist who also brought up another similar theory but until the modern idea of a black hole was broached not many understood his solution until then. **

She pursed her lips together, pondering on their theories. She had read their books, studied their theories, heck when she was bored she wrote some of her own but she wasn't one to claim herself to be a genius of physics or anything. And why did it feel like something was burning into her? Ripping her eyes away from the pages of the book she peered over at her companion who was staring at her so intently it felt like his eyes could set her on fire.

"You seem to know more than what you let on..." Loki rumbled, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at her.

Irene stood up straight, a nervous smile on her lips as she hand her hands up in surrender. He wasn't amused by her little display, so she let out a quiet sigh.

**Well what do you want me to say Loki? I've been locked here for years of course I read every single book here, father called me genius so in a way I guess I am one. I compose music...nothing more and nothing less. **

The intensity of his eyes didn't seem to die down, and it made her heart flutter nervously.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Irene reached into her pocket quickly, glad that Loki was no longer so focused on her as she pulled out a tiny watch. Silencing it swiftly as she looked at the time.

"What is that?" The God questioned.

**Time for my medication. **She replied. Her good mood sinking into nothing.

Irene didn't wait for his response when she turned and left the library. Taking her medicine was the worse thing in the world, it always tasted so horrible. She knew that it was childish not wanting to take something that made her better but she hated it all the more. Going into her bedroom she headed straight for the connected bathroom digging into her medicine cabinet and pulling out the white paper bag that Mrs. Labelle had left her the day before. Procuring four orange bottles from the bag she set them down on the counter top, tossing the bag away in a little trash bin before obtaining her cup that she left there (for her medicine only) and filled it up with water.

Setting it aside for now she popped off the caps of all the little orange bottles, taking a pill from each. Pausing for a moment she gazed down at them in the palm of her hand. How many years did she have to take these? Since she has been living here? It felt like an eternity...

Her hand trembled when she brought them closer to her mouth.

_Come on now Irene...deep breath and try not to think about it. _

Throwing the pills into her mouth she tilted her head back, grabbing the cup of water. She took two large gulps, nearly gagging when the pills worked their way down her throat. Her eyes watered at the horrid taste they left behind, her stomach gurgling in protest. Slamming the cup down she took gasps of air. Shuddering and fighting down the urge to puke it all back up.

She stayed hunched over the sink. Her small hands curling into fists as she waited for the nausea to pass.

**\oooo/**

_Puente Antiguo, New Mexico..._

Jane lowered the phone away from her ear, hitting the end call button.

"Well?" Her friend Darcy asked, leaning over the table looking at her friend worriedly. Erik stood a couple of feet away, pretending to work on something but they all knew that he was listening in to the whole thing as well.

"Thor wasn't there." Jane answered, her voice was so small.

Coulson had just called. Telling Jane about everything, about going to see this young girl named Irene Hawkins. The name nearly shocked the hell out of her but she didn't really think much about it. But Coulson said that he would remain in Canada for a little longer to search the remaining area in search of anything out of the ordinary in case Thor was there. Jane helped very little saying that the ground where the Bifrost touched left a mark behind. She hoped that they could find it and say it was indeed the Bifrost that set off the scanners.

Since making a contract with S.H.I.E.L.D. Jane was grateful when they provided the technology for her research. If it wasn't Thor, then she would have continue on her device and hope that it would work.

Darcy scooted her seat closer. Her hand rubbing her friend's back in a attempt to comfort her "There, there Jane I'm sure they'll find something and if not you'll become the most badass scientist in all of history when you find a way to travel between worlds!"

Jane dropped the phone on her desk, feeling a little melancholy.

"He promised he'd come back..." she whispered, her brown eyes filling up with tears.

"Jane don't cry!" Darcy pleaded, patting Jane's back awkwardly now "You know I don't do well with tears!" She snapped her head over and looked at Erik, her eyes widening at him as she tilted her head towards Jane a few times and hissed under her breath "_Erik! Don't just stand there and help me!_"

"U-ugh..!" Selvig stuttered, placing down some papers. He made his way over, wisely avoiding Darcy as he tried to console his young charge. Kneeling down he grasped her hands "Jane, I know you want him back..." he started clumsily "We _all_ do but Thor may be...busy...or something but when he has time or when he is ready he'll come back like he promised and when he does I'm sure it will all fall into place sooner or later."

His words managed to have the desired effect when Jane started to weakly smile.

"Alright." She brushed the tears away, a smile fully blooming on her face. "Let's get started shall we?"

"That's the spirit!" Darcy cheered, pumping her fist into the air. Giving Erik a thumbs up.

Jane turned back to her work, her face set to determination. If Thor wouldn't come to her then she would have to go to Thor.

**\oooo/**

It was late in the evening now. The sun leaving them for another day only to return tomorrow. Loki lazily sat back in 'his' chair in the library. Holding out his hand in front of him, a flame flickering in the palm of his hand as he messed around with his magic. The little fire turned different colors at first, and then changed in size. And in the surrounding darkness Loki's eyes glimmered, their emerald hues almost looking obsidian thanks to the flame. He's been alone for three hours now. His mortal caretaker went off to have her medicine and never returned.

_She is not what she seems..._

He had left the books he had been studying on the table, scattered and open. Irene's words echoed in his head. He may have underestimated her intelligence also, the surprises the mortal gave him were starting to get annoying.

'**_Father called me_ genius...**'**  
><strong>

Was she truly a genius? Loki always held intelligence over brawn, the mind always over muscle. Not many on Asgard was as nearly as intelligent as him, while the Asgardians overpowered their enemies he only simply outwit them. Irene was a different type of intelligence...

Loki clenched his pale hand, snuffing out the fire. The only light in the room now was the light from the moon, basking the world in it's silver glow.

Irene was a Midgardian. Much like Jane Foster. Both mortal women and both to be considered a genius for their species. Jane was a woman of science, and Irene was a woman of the arts. Jane may have dominated Astrophysics but Irene was mistress of symphonies, and she could possibly have the ability to learn if given the chance. The Norse God wondered why that insufferable man, Mr. Hawkins, hid such a prodigious child? What has Irene done in ordered to be locked away in this house? Away from other mortals only to make music by her father's orders and to be seen by one doctor who assisted with her 'illness'.

There is more to the mystery of Irene Hawkins.

Standing, he went over to the large windows. Tomorrow he decided that he would start doing some reconnaissance and locate Foster. His magic should be fully restored by now, if he was lucky he could make a duplicate and teleport it to New Mexico. He would remain here, it would be wise to keep this place as a form of Headquarters. And it wouldn't be so bad to learn more about the mortal.

He could tolerate her much better these days now that his rage receded back...for now.

So tonight Loki tasked himself with scouting the perimeter of Irene's land. He found some traces of S.H.I.E.L.D. left behind, some devices that he was unsure what they were used for and wisely left them alone. It would only further the organization's suspicion if he were to tamper with them in any way. And he was curious as to where he was, he knew that he shouldn't go because of S.H.I.E.L.D. but since it was late he didn't see the harm of just taking a sneak peek once he deemed the land around Irene's home safe.

He used the tracks of the cars the mortals used yesterday to find his way to the town they were staying and when he found it his opinion of the town came swiftly.

The town was..._tiny_.

It seemed to be a residential area. No windows were lit, signifying that the occupants inside were sleeping. And with the darkness he could hardly see the surrounding area due to the trees unless he found a field of crops. Loki mostly stuck to the shadows. Avoiding street lights as much as possible, during his exploration there had been two vehicles that had passed by. One of them belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D.

He couldn't resist scowling when they drove by his hiding place.

But in the end he finally he was rewarded for his efforts in finding out where exactly he was stranded.

Stanbridge East.

According to some sort of association it was considered one of Quebec's most 'beautiful' Villages. He nearly wanted to laugh at that, a village was just a village there was nothing grand about them. Perhaps the view of nature was nice yes but there was nothing magnificent here that made it beautiful. Villages and Towns were for the peasant folk of more humbler origins while their rulers lived in vast cities. Whoever was the ruler of Canada must indeed be considered righteous and fair if he or she kept such a large Country like this afloat.

From what he saw on the Atlas there were many Countries. So there must be many rulers, all of it so tedious. Why couldn't they just put all of mankind under one banner and call it a day?

Perhaps while he was on Midgard he can look into different forms of Midgardian politics and customs. The expression 'know thy enemy' popped into his mind as he strolled lazily across a bridge. The river water below was calm, but there was a little waterfall further away...man made perhaps? But next to it there was a charming little mill. Loki stopped to take in the sight before him.

The sound of the water and the chirping of crickets seemed almost calming. The moon reflecting off the water also gave this spot a rather spectacular view. The wheel of the mill spun slowly.

"_Jamais je n'ai eu de plus belle vision._"

Loki snapped his head over to the right, nearly giving himself a whiplash when he sighted small old man next to him.

_Where in the nine realms did you come from!? _

Once again someone had managed to sneak up on him. This small mortal was not a threat, he realized. This old man was gazing out at the old mill, his hands resting on top of some sort of wooden cane. His face wrinkled with age, and his eyes framed by thick large glasses. He could have been taller to if he wasn't slightly hunched, he was dressed in a fine suit and on top of his head he wore a hat that covered his snowy white hair. The Midgardian's bushy brows shot up, his laughter bursting forth.

"What is it exactly...that you find so funny?" Loki ground out irritably, the effects of the All-tongue kicking in.

The old man's insufferable chuckling ended "Oh my...I'm sorry young man I did not mean to startle you." he replied, he pointed is cane from the opposite way Loki had came from. "I was on my nightly stroll when I saw your silhouette here on the bridge, I use to stare at that old mill for years when I was your age! I grew up here you know!"

"I don't care about any of that." Loki deadpanned.

"Hmmm..." the old man hummed "I suppose not many of your generation does...but it is nice to see that someone to stop and appreciate something of little significance once in awhile."

"Why would anyone want to deal with something so bland when there are other important things to attend to?" the God wondered. Loki leaned against the rail of the bridge, deciding that he would indulge this elder for a moment.

"The older I get, the more I'm conscious of ways very small things can make a change in the world. Tiny little things, but the world is made up of tiny matters, isn't it?" The old man followed Loki's example and leaned against the bridge as well. "So many people walk around with a meaningless life. They seem half-asleep, even when they're busy doing things they think are important. This is because they're chasing the wrong things. The way you get meaning into your life is to devote yourself to loving others, devote yourself to your community around you, and devote yourself to creating something that gives you purpose and meaning."

The tiny old man gave out a hearty laugh once more. "Forgive me young man! Being old makes me ramble all the more these days."

"It's fine..." Loki mumbled. His mind going over the old man's words thoughtfully.

"Well, don't let me bother you further I best get home before the wife starts to worry!"

The both politely bid the other good night and Loki stayed, watching the old man who so briefly came into his life suddenly leave.

_I best get back..._

Returning to Irene's home he was pleased to see that there were no lights on. Meaning Irene was still in bed and didn't check up on him tonight. He entered the house, closing and locking the door behind him while shushing Shepard who growled at him at first. Once the dog was silence he returned to his chambers, closing the door behind him softly and kicked off his boots.

Going to the bed he threw back the covers and crawled in.

Getting himself comfortable and tucked in he stared at the outside through the window once more before finally allowing himself to be claimed by a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there ya go, Chapter 4 is a wrap. Though I gotta say I'm not really satisfied with this one...or well maybe just the end of it but that's just me I'll let you readers judge on this. So Loki is going to finally work on trying to get to Jane and find a way home, very useful when you can send copies of yourself around yes? Well not really is known about Loki's ability to teleport in the Marvel movies I mean the methods that Loki may use may not be entirely easy. But that's a theory to think of another time, and he seems to be studying physics lol. <strong>

**And of course the new little info I'm tossing of Irene out there. **

**All in due time the pieces of Irene's past will come together but until then it's best if things would slowly come together. Now I am sure a few of you are laughing by now because of a little scene early in this Chapter. Irene's horse: Joey! Now...your guesses are right that it is indeed Joey from War Horse! A little Easter egg that ties Tom Hiddleston's role as Loki and as Captain James Nicholls that I thought would be fun to throw in there for no reason! Just a little bit of fun really...**

**Loki's own steed on the other hand: Léttfeti is indeed an actual horse in Norse Mythology his name meaning Light footed of Swift footed or something like that he is one of the great many horses of the Gods...but no one really knows who its rider is so I decided to let it be Loki's. **

**Now...as for physics that I decided to throw in there like the Einstein-Rosen bridge theory I'm not really much the master of physics but I did try as hard as possible to make sense in some way...I mean it's just nothing but a wormhole which pretty much sums up the Bifrost...**

**And as for the old man his french: Jamais je n'ai eu de plus belle vision. is what could be translated to "I had never seen a more beautiful sight." **

**Also the Location...Stanbridge East. It is actually a small little village in Quebec, very small. A little bit South East of Montreal...it's considered one of Quebec's beautiful little villages (not really sure I was born in Montreal myself but I was raised in the States for thirteen years so my French is utterly horrible so translating was a bitch!). **

**So I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and will stick around for the next~ love and review. **

**love, **

** Shizu **


	5. Remembrance

**Chapter five already! Damn I'm on a role...probably because I am so excited about the Battle of the Five Armies that would be so glorious...after all...I AM A FANGIRL BURDENED WITH GLORIOUS FEELS! Also I am rather happy that I will be doing further education! I will be going to Film school folks! Wish me all the damn luck in the world cause it is a damn competitive field *sniffles***

**So I pondered about how far I would want to go with this story...how to tie things together and not screw up the marvel plots. Tis a fanfiction yes but there is a more graceful way to go about it! But I am happy that I seem to be supported in my efforts to write this...I was even brainstorming for a story for the Hobbit...but I won't be posting that for a LONG time and with school starting for the winter term I may or may not be busy but I would do my best to let you all know if future chapters would be delayed when I have no time to work on them. Of course I would just simply pm all my followers about my absence and why and of course when I am to update it would only seem fare so that I won't leave all you poor folks hanging**

**Now to my favorite reviewers!**

**moonsword17: Darling you are fantastic! Have I told you I love you already? Your words are the best thing a girl can read! And I am happy to provide you with information of things that I write in my story! Trust me I was searching on Google maps for a good town here in Quebec and Stanbridge East just happen to stand out the most for me and it's a very beautiful little village. The old mill is definitely a sight for those who love the simple things in life. **

**AkeraWriterOfTheNight: Thank you very much for reviewing for my story again, as for the medication that Irene takes that would remain a mystery for now. In all due time...so far I'm allowing information of her slip through letting you know that she happens to be very intelligent not like Jane Foster in the department of science but she is a genius of the art variety. Irene is a very tender soul, sensitive and kind. Very much opposite of our dear Loki! But Loki is polite and soft spoken when he wishes it, he is very much mellow if you obverse him carefully only becoming dangerous and vicious when provoked. **

**But enough chit chat for now! You have a story to read and I have one to write! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the previous! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Remembrance<p>

Loki awoken before the sunrise. The sun nearly peeking over the horizon, signifying another day in this hellish realm of mortal men. The distant twilight reflecting in his eyes as he stared out to the distance. Today was of true importance and failure wasn't an option for Loki Laufeyson. His expression was solemn as he compared the rising of the Midgardian sun to the one he'd seen for years on Asgard. It was not the same, he was not in his room and he was certainly not a prince no more. He couldn't watch it from his balcony or enjoy the warm Asgardian breeze while the city below came to life. He wouldn't be greeted by his mother, her hugs (though embarrassing at times) would no longer happen.

He thought he would never missed anyone as much as he dearly missed Frigga.

Loki turned away from window. Today he favored wearing his Asgardian attire, the familiarity of it brought a sense of comfort to the God. A portion of his old self that he wasn't ready to let go. He briefly thought of the old man on Stanbridge East's bridge and the words in which he had spoken, Loki had taken them to be the words of an ignorant old bat thinking that in a Midgardian's lifespan it held nothing compared to the life of a God. They were fleeting, most of them desperate to be remembered that it was nearly disgusting by what they were willing to do to achieve such a thing.

Then there was Irene.

He had figured that in some shape or form she was a captive. A slave to do the bidding of her father, like puppet dancing to the whims of it's master. How or why was still unanswered, as to what Mr. Hawkins' gained from this was unclear and even unjustified. It angered him surprisingly, because he could sympathize with the girl due to the fact Odin had tried to use him in for political gain and lied to him about everything he had known and cared about. Laufey was not much better as a father when he cast him out for being considered to small for his race. It was the most logical solution that he could come up with as to why he stayed with her, because she was in a way similar to him. That fact alone made him less hostile, even happy in some twisted way that someone shared the anguish of being used by someone they had dubbed 'father'.

The fallen prince walked over to the nearby vanity table. Catching his reflection as he used a simple comb to slick his hair back as he readied for the day.

His plan was simple. He himself would stay here with Irene, gain her favor and hopefully keep his little base of operations he had in her home. The next was to make a double, and send it in his stead to New Mexico in search of Jane Foster. It was useful to be able to summon a replica of yourself and send it away to long distances while being able to communicate as well. It was a certainly useful trick, it wouldn't be much of a problem if he was able to send one to Thor while he was still banished on Midgard while Loki himself busy with being on the throne. But this clone of his would only do recon and keep a safe distance away from the mortals and he would simply supervise their work or set them on the right course he desired.

It wasn't a perfect plan, but it was a good one.

Once he was done with getting ready for the day he started to set his plan in motion. Concentrating on summoning his magic a perfect clone appeared before him, Loki managing to look at the same green mischievous eyes of his other. This other Loki though was in regular Midgardian clothing, jeans and a t-shirt. It should be enough to keep mortals' attentions off of it while it walked about the town. Loki wasn't concerned, if the clone wanted it could cast it's own spell of concealment.

"You know what to do." Loki said, dismissing his clone with the wave of his hand.

"Of course." it replied, flickering out of sight as it began it's travel to the land of New Mexico.

Now he only had to simply wait. He took it upon himself to feed and take care of Joey this morning. The large beast was happy to see him again all so soon, it pleased the God greatly that this fine creature acknowledged his superior presence. So once Joey was taken care of he hardly took note of Shepard trailing after him, its tiny little ears flopping with the movement as the young pup waddled behind him. He wondered what possessed Midgardians to even want to keep a hound if it wasn't going to be used for hunting?

A good three hours have passed with him doing small things around the property until he chose to rest. Shepard being Loki's only companion as they sat together in the Great Room of the mortal's home. It was a impressive room, with lush red carpets and expensive furniture. The paintings that hung on the walls told tales, of what he was unsure but they were painted by true talent. Whoever the artist was he would have considered he or she worthy to being on par with Asgardian painters. But the one thing he favored the most was the marble fireplace, the carving was so detailed and defined and there was hardly a spec of dust on any surface. Though as he waited, he absently scratched a spot behind Shepard's ear, he couldn't help but wonder where his mortal caretaker was. She was up and about at this hour.

Loki raised a hand to his forehead as he glanced up at the sun, he squinted his eyes judging the time by where the star was set in the sky.

"The mortal should have been up an hour or two ago." He said to no one.

Shepard whined from the loss of attention. It's tail thumped against the floor as it wagged its tail, big brown eyes hopeful as its tongue lulled out of its mouth. A small smile tugged at the Trickster's lips as he returned to showering some affection on the pitiful creature. Amused when the mutt nuzzled its head into the palm of his hand eagerly.

"You are a creature of simple desires aren't you?" he asked it.

The hound huffed and shook its head before trotting off, leaving him suddenly with another whine. Loki's brows shot up at the creature's behavior. But no matter, now it was time to wake up the mortal. Maybe a small prank was in order.

He stood and dusted off the stray bits of hair left by the hound off his leather coat. He smiled as his eyes lit up with mischief.

Like a shadow he traveled to the unsuspected mortal's door. Grasping the handle he twisted it slowly and silently peeked in. The room was dark, but he could make out a figure in the bed.

_Perfect. _

Scanning the room his eyes settled on a statue of a serpent and grinned. That would do just nicely. With his magic the stoned serpent came to life quite literally as it uncoiled itself and hissed. The God closed the door a little, his ear pressed against the wood as he picked up the sound of scales moving about the room. He waited to hear the mortal's reaction to finding such a thing after it made its way into her bed. And he waited some more...

_Something is not right. _

Any female would have squealed, or fallen out of their bed, or throw something at it. But since Irene was mute he would have guessed she would have tumbled out of bed. He started to become a little worried now. _Why was it so silent in there?_ Slamming the door open his eyes widened when the stone serpent bared it's teeth at the motionless mortal, getting ready to deliver a deadly strike. And there was Shepard, baring its teeth as it stood on its haunches when it came forth to protect its mistress. With a quick wave of it's hand what ever life was within it vanished, it had gotten to close to her than what he deemed comfortable. Rushing to her bedside he pulled back the some of the covers, Shepard still being distracted by the now frozen snake.

"Irene are you alright?" he asked hurriedly. "It was just a jest, I-!"

His voice got caught in his throat as he took in her appearance. There in the bed was little mortal Irene, so pale that she looked like she had fallen prey to death. Her skin was glistened with sweat, dark heavy circles around her eyes. She was blinking up at him, her brown eyes unfocused as if she heard him but she couldn't really see him.

"Irene?" Loki questioned cautiously.

He pressed his hand onto her forehead. She was _burning_. He was going to move his hand back but she rested her own upon it and kept it there looking relieved. He turned grim, his heritage of being a Frost Giant made him slightly cooler than the average Midgardian. He couldn't find it within himself to be angered by her little display. As gentle as possible he pried her hand away "It's alright Irene." He soothed, brushing some strands of hair away from her face.

_She needs water. _

Leaving her side he went into the bathroom. Getting the nearest cup that he saw and filling it up with water.

She was ill, she had told him such. But the sudden weakness had caught him off guard. Out of all the time he had spent with her she was fine, he almost assumed that it wasn't a very serious or life threatening. And he had been wrong. When he first met her out in that clearing she had been pale, but as time passed she was nearly regaining a normal hue that mortals had. Was her illness that sporadic?

Loki twisted off the tap water. Taking a dull note of the little orange bottles on the counter.

_Nothing of importance. _He reasoned.

Loki returned to her. Resting the drink on the end table before helping her sit up, her hands were moving as if she was trying to talk to him. Loki grasped her hands, forcing them to settle on her lap. "Irene, that's enough you need to rest...don't waste your petty mortal strength."Snatching up the water Loki pressed the rim of the cup to her lips "Drink." he commanded. She blinked owlishly for a moment before she registered what was going on and slowly began to drink, some water spilling down her chin. Loki grumbled heatedly under his breath as he pulled the now empty cup away from her, grasping some of her bed sheets to wipe the water away. A constant nagging picked at his brain as he scrutinized the girl, a bit rattled of the fleeting thought she might just heel over dead any second. He stalked back into the bathroom and brought back a rag he soaked in cold water, folding it he rested it on the girl's forehead. But her lips moved as she spoke muted words, eyes staring at him in a daze.

Was she going to die?

Removing the stone snake from her bed he placed it back to where it belonged, Shepard watching every moment of it before settling down at the foot of the bed. Loki mulled over the idea of just letting her die so that what ever illness she suffered would be brought to an end. He ran a hand through his short hair, frowning. It would be merciful in some form...

On the other hand she had cared for him in his time of need (even if he was unwilling) and nursed him to health. She took care of his needs before her own, and caring for things he talked about or did. He had hurt her verbally in many ways, the flash of sorrow always appeared in her doe like eyes. But even when she was wounded by his scathing words she still smiled at him and offered her companionship.

Unexpectedly Loki felt a pang of something...

_Guilt._

He hissed in displeasure at such a feeling.

When he returned to her bedside she seemed to have sensed his presence. Her head moving just an inch, her eyes landing on him and as always she smiled at him. Loki shuffled on his feet for a moment, unsure of what to do until he decided to take a seat next to her. There was plenty of room for him to perch himself on thankfully as the bed dipped a bit under his weight. The God peered down at her, sneering "Consider this us becoming even mortal...so don't come asking for a boon when you are well" he said to her, as if he was reprimanding a child "I may be a God but it doesn't mean I am a very generous one."

She only continued to smile.

"Stop _smiling _at me like that you look absolutely ludicrous!"

Her shoulders shook with her amusement. Loki nearly jumped when she slid her small hand into his, intertwining their fingers and pressing their palms together. And she seemed to relax, her breathing was still a bit irregular but she seemed suddenly to peaceful. His eyes stared down at the sight with perplexed fascination. It was a first that someone wanted to willingly hold his hand. It seemed to be a simple gesture, but it oddly felt a little more intimate to the Norse God of Mischief.

"Such an odd mortal..." his words were soft, his thumb stroking absently at her warmer flesh. "Any sensible person would had left me out in those woods but you persisted, I am not sure if I find that to be an annoying or an admirable trait."

Irene blinked.

The God took a long breath and exhaled through his nose almost tiredly. "It's such a shame that you cannot speak, it is unfortunate that while on Midgard my magical abilities aren't as strong as they would be in Asgard." Loki removed his hand away from her grasp, instead taking her's both in his own and studied them. It was interesting how Midgardians could look somewhat similar to Asgardians or even the Vanir.

"With my magic I posses something you humans would call _psionics _and would be able to talk to you through your mind...it would have been very tempting to use if I had the chance to have just a glance into that mind of your's." Loki tapped a finger on her ragged cover forehead. Irene huffed at his childish actions that brought a bit of a smile to his lips.

"Or maybe you're dysfunctional mentally as well for thinking it was a good idea to bring home a stranger."

That earned him a slap on the arm. Loki raised his brows, looking innocent "I am not saying it was a _bad_ thing I may just be implying that it was perhaps a foolish one."

Irene gathered what little strength she had.

**I would do it again. **

Loki scoffed, "It's still on the borderline of imbecilic if it were _me_ I would have left you to rot." her slightly happy expression dropped suddenly, and again the horrible gnawing of guilt bubbled into his chest. So Loki added quickly, trying to sound as humble as possible "But nevertheless you have my gratitude Irene."

**You're welcome. **He was lucky that she was the type of person to forgive easily. **It's...nice having someone here with me. I don't remember much of what my life was before this... **She gestured to the room around them.

"Alone?"

**Alone. **

Loki wrinkled his nose "Back on Asgard I was never truly alone." he recalled "I always had my brother for company or my mother...and the servants who took care of me so you can say that I was always with someone unless I decided to go off into one of the many gardens in the palace or the library: it was mine since no one else bothered to go in there except for cleaning or when mother wished to use it."

**Do you miss Asgard? **She seemed genuinely curious.

"At times." He admitted. The atmosphere in the room seemed calm between them, Loki himself felt relaxed. He hadn't been for the first time in awhile since finding out his heritage, he was still angered of course. But it was a well needed break while his double searched out Jane Foster, it shouldn't be much longer until she was found.

**Can you tell me about Asgard? **

He narrowed his eyes at her thoughtfully "Why would you ever possibly want to know anything about that?" he snatched the now dried rag from her forehead, mumbling under his breath about soaking it once more and went to the bathroom. Running the cloth under the tap water he returned to her, placing it on her forehead and reclaiming his seat once more.

**I want...to know about what my friend's home was like. **Her cheeks flushed darker with her confession.

"You think of me as a _friend_?" he questioned, his voice rumbling with disbelief.

**Yes. **She answered determinedly. Her wiggled a little under the covers of the bed before settling down once more. Her eyes still remained unfocused but she was looking at his general direction. How she was managing to function was beyond him, perhaps mortals were a bit more resilient to illness than he thought?

"Truly? A God who had offered you nothing but insult and spite?" he growled, suddenly annoyed with her "Maybe your sickness is making you somewhat delusional."

She merely shook her head at him now. **Would you still tell me about it?**

Her hand slipped into his one more, she was watching him, and waiting patiently. Loki gave once last look at her face before staring off into the distance. His slender fingers wrapping around her hand and squeezing lightly.

"Before we begin...let me fist tell you of the tales of the creation of the worlds and of Yggdrasil."

**\oooo/**

_Puente Antiguo, New Mexico_

Loki (the duplicate) was walking through the small New Mexico town, it was nearly deserted but there was still inhabitants left from even after the Destroyer's visit. No one really paid him much mind as he stalked past them. And casually he scanned each mortal's face, trying to identify one Jane Foster who he had managed to see only once. It was not long until he made his way over to the other side of town to a small building. Trough the large glass panels he could see some people bustling to and fro within. Curiously he went closer and murmured a spell of concealment, peering inside the building.

"Dude! Jane hold your horses I don't understand what the heck your saying!" a young dark haired mortal female whined.

"To put it simply Darcy..." Jane walked into Loki's line of sight, "I think I know how to make a machine to mimic the Bifrost and if we can make this that means we can bring Thor back!"

A grin started to form on the Trickster's face. Seeking out Thor's woman was a wise choice, he thought proudly. He leaned against the wall to simply listen to the two women bicker, most of what he saw or heard went back to his original self back at Irene's home. Heavy footsteps reached his ears and Loki tilted his head to the side to see that it was a older mortal, another one of Thor's friends he realized. Ed? Erin? Erik? Yes! Erik Selvig, that was the name of the man.

The dark prince watched as he approached the building, his arms full of bags as he went for the door. He opened it widely, struggling to keep it open for a moment before heading inside. Loki took it as the perfect opportunity to follow him inside making sure not to make any contact with the human.

"Jane! Darcy! It wouldn't have killed you both for helping me with the groceries!"

Darcy raised both her brows, her hands resting firmly on her hips "Hey Jane and I have been slaving over this new project while you're playing housekeeper."

"Only because we need food in order to help us do our work." Selvig deadpanned as he dropped the bags of food on the table.

Jane groaned out in irritation as she filed through some papers "Guys! Now is seriously not the time to argue!" she snapped. Finding what she needed Loki watched it as she passed it to Erik. "I need you to contact Coulson and ask him if he could have the Director send us some lackeys and resources for this new project."

Erik scanned the papers, a look of surprise flashing across his features "Are you sure about this Jane?"

Loki stepped to the right when the young woman ran by him, her long brown hair bounced with her movement as a giant confident smile graced her features.

"Fury wouldn't say no to this, if we can manage to discover interstellar travel imagine the possibilities! And we could find Thor!"

Loki grumbled under his breath with the name of his supposed 'brother' coming up every few seconds from that mortal woman's lips. Honestly, what did Thor ever see in this thing? Thor this and Thor that was really starting to get on his nerves, she reminded him of those useless maidens back on Asgard who only batted their lashes at the golden hair God simply because he was the heir to the Throne and the better son.

"I guess not..." Erik conceded "But I still don't trust S.H.I.E.L.D. they are a shady bunch those guys."

Loki crossed his arms and leaned against a counter, nodded in agreement even though no one could see him. At least this older Midgardian seem to see some sort of logic in his assessment of the organization who had captured his brother during his banishment. He decided that he would also keep an eye on Dr. Selvig he would be very useful.

"I don't think she's going to complain if they fund her research." Darcy pointed out, she seemed to be munching on some sort of food that Loki did not recognize; a small little rectangle shaped thing that had some sort of filling in it.

"Darcy I just bought those!" Erik snapped.

"What? I was hungry!"

"You could have least waited a day before digging into the food I just bought!"

"How is a poor intern like me suppose to work on an empty stomach?"

"Well why don't you go shopping once in awhile and get some food?" He quipped, starting to put the food away.

"Erik!" Darcy started, a look of mock hurt on her face "You wound me by even suggesting that! You know you love me."

Loki groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He may be a duplicate but it didn't mean that he didn't feel what his original felt, and right now annoyance coursed through both of them.

It was going to be a long hellish stay in this realm.

**\oooo/**

_Back in Stanbridge East, Quebec..._

The people Thor kept for company were a bunch of idiots. If he didn't have a need for them he would had allowed his double to strangle them by now. He blocked off the connection as soon as he realized that there was nothing of importance that needed his attention as he balanced a warm bowl of chicken broth in his hands. He had left Irene to rest when she had fallen asleep after he had told her everything about Asgard (appearance mostly) and she had been asleep ever since. With his hard labor he had successfully brought down that damnable fever she had acquired.

Loki himself had been in a dark mood since his little chat with his mortal caretaker, it was nearly strange that they had switched roles.

But the fact this weak, insignificant, beguiling girl desired him, _Loki_, of all people to be her friend was still something hard to believe. Hoping for friendship was idiotic on her part, all he did was bring misery to those who came across him. Though in the deepest parts of his heart he couldn't help but be touched by her words even when he flat out rejected her suggestion of friendship...well he never really actually rejected it.

"Irene, I've brought you nourishment." he started "The broth of animal bone should do the trick I heard it does wonders from what the healers on Asgard say."

The sickly mortal girl's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice, a giant yawn escaping her before she settled down once more. Now that she was well rested she was able to sit herself up, patting her loyal dog on the head before accepting the bowl the God offered her. She bowed her head in thanks before taking the spoon that was already placed in the bowl for her and stared to eat, cooling down the broth by blowing on it.

"Would you be well soon?" Loki sat himself on the edge of her bed.

**I should be...thanks again for helping me. **Her pale cheeks flushed as she scooped another spoonful of her meal.

"Do you often get sick like this?" He pressed.

She simply nodded her head. The Trickster allowed her to finish her meal in silence, his thoughts turning in his head. When she was done Loki just snatched it from her and placed it on her end table, it could be dealt with later.

"If you are unable to care for yourself why isn't your Doctor here to monitor your condition?" now that he thought about it, if Irene was as sick as she said she was then why was that woman doctor not here with her where she could keep an eye out for her patient?

**She comes in for a check up every Friday evenings...since Father's last visit I won't be seeing her so soon until the following Friday. **

The look of bitterness on her face suggested that it was a sore subject to bring up. So he decided he would change the subject.

"You are a composer of music?"

She seemed to lighten up a bit, but she forced a smile onto her face. Loki cocked a brow at that but decided not to comment about it.

**I have been composing music for a long time, since I was a tiny child. **

"A prodigy." Loki clarified dully. He brushed an annoying strand of hair away from his eyes, Irene was cringing at his words.

**I do not call myself a prodigy. **She told him, her distaste of the suggestion was evident.

Loki found himself chuckling dryly "Then what would you call yourself if not a genius?"

She took a moment to brood over his words, and then grinned sheepishly. **An Artist!**

The God tilted his head slightly, green eyes flashing in amusement "A composer of music is a rare talent in Midgard isn't it? One would flaunt his or her ability to create such things that are considered original but here you are telling me that you are just an artist!"

**Because I am, **She told him; her large brown eyes staring back at him in earnest. **Don't you have any on Asgard?**

"Of course we do." Loki grumbled, did she think that they were solely barbaric warriors only? "The men are skilled in the art of war, but women on the other hand are skilled at making poetry or crafts. We do have the God of Music and Poetry by the name of Bragi but he is a useless idiot at times...Mother always liked his music though."

**He must be very skilled. **

"Hence why he's the proclaimed God of Music." Loki deadpanned.

Irene laughed in silence, her old self (from what Loki gathered during his short acquaintance with her) seemed to be coming back. It was an odd relief, he was sure that without the presence of the mortal he would have been utterly bored.

**Do you have violins on Asgard?**

Loki pursed his lips a little. "A what?"

She shot him a look as if she had just heard something downright scandalous. Loki only stared at her in confusion, he had no idea what in the Nine Realms was a _violin_. Abruptly the room went dark when the mortal flung her sheets off, one of them managing to cover Loki. He scowled as he yanked it off his head "Irene!" he hissed. She wasn't in her spot on the bed, instead she was fleeing when he rounded on her. His green eyes glaring daggers into her "Get back into bed this instant you simpleton!" he demanded.

She let out a silent squeal of fright when he stood and came after her.

He chased her down the hallway and into her studio, his arms blocking any escape when he stood in the door way. Little Irene looking winded as she hunched over with her hands on her knees.

"Nitwit! Do you wish to make yourself even more sick?" When he was sure that she wouldn't run off he took a few hasty steps towards her.

She stood up a straight and held up one finger, asking him to wait. He paused, his body tensed as he watch her shuffle through a bunch of instruments with suspicion.

She found a dark black case, oddly shaped before returning to him. Snatching his hand she let him out of her studio while keeping the mysterious baggage with her. "What is that?"

She smiled at him brightly.

Returning to her chambers she released him and scampered to the bed excitedly. Her white nightgown flowing behind her, something that Loki had failed to notice before. Before he could stop himself his eyes scanned her from head to toe, the gown seemed to hug her figure snugly. She was not like other developed girls of her species, she lacked the curves that Foster had and the breasts that the Intern possessed. Loki always had a taste in more womanly features himself, but oddly...her form could be considered rather alluring. Loki slammed ever thought he just had down quickly.

"What is that you possess?" he asked, wanting to distract himself so that he could banish his horrid thoughts from his mind.

She opened the case and pulled out what he could only guess was a violin. The violin (as she pointed out to him) generally consisted of a spruce top (the soundboard, also known as the _top plate_,_table_, or _belly_), maple ribs and back, two endblocks, a neck, a bridge, a soundpost, four strings, and various fittings, a black thing that served as her chinrest, that she attached directly over, or to the left of the tailpiece. A distinctive feature of the violin body is its hourglass-like shape and the arching of its top and back. It was a fascinating instrument. All the more so when she pulled out the bow that one needed to use to play. The kind of material they used for the bow string was horse hair even!

"It's rather lovely." He admitted quietly.

Irene beamed at him brightly and offered it to him.

Lost for words the God simply took the violin with great care. He had never seen one before, none of the other Realms had such a thing. It almost reminded him of a lyre in some way, he wondered if that's what inspired such a thing. He ran his finger tips along the polished wood slowly.

**Stradivarius. That's it's name...it was made by Antonio Stradivari in Italy a long time ago it was my mother's gift to me. **

She seemed very proud of her instrument, she had the right to be. It was a marvelous beauty.

"Do you play it well?" he asked.

Irene nodded her head and accepted it back from him.

Squaring his shoulders he spun away quickly and headed for one of the nearest chairs, the tails of his leather coat fanning out behind him because of his movement. Turning the chair so that he may face her, he plopped himself down and rested his arms on the armrests and crossed his long legs casually. The mortal was placing her instrument back into it's case like a mother would to a babe in it's crib. She handled it with such care, but he didn't want any of that.

"Play something for me." He ordered.

She stood stock-still. Her lips pressed in a firm line as a blush formed on her cheeks. Loki raised a brow at her sudden bashfulness. "Will you not play for me?" He asked her gently. He softened his expression as her resolve started to crumble the longer she stared at him, she groaned mutely and finally agreed.

Loki sat back and waited for her to start playing.

**\oooo/**

Irene lifted the violin, it was an extension of all that was her. Gently, she lifted it from its blue velvet lined case, the interior worn threadbare in places from years of faithful service. Placing it beneath her chin, she took in its stained walnut body with wondering eyes. She gazed at the worn spots on the fretboard, where countless hours of fingering for notes has caused the lacquer to thin, exposing the rich wood beneath. As she drew the bow across the strings, small wisps of rosin float lazily above the instrument while soft music pours forth from its hollow body. Closing her eyes, she was instantly taken to that special place, where the notes flutter and dance, and come together to give her a visual image of this beautiful piece of songwriting. There, she was at peace. There, with her violin.

Loki vanished from her mind.

The spiteful shadow of her father was chased away.

And here there was no illness in her special world.

She summoned the music within her, feeling each note as if it had its own racing heartbeat keeping in time with the tempo. The harmony is so beautiful, it's like soft flowing water and has the deepest calming effect on her. No longer was she just playing for a God inside her own bedroom, but she imagined she was playing up in the mountains where the sound is bouncing off the rocks and echoing to the valley below that she had once seen so far off in the distance. She had to play her best, for who knows who may be hearing it. Was it herself? Was it the God who sat before her? She couldn't remember...

She couldn't even notice the tears that welled up in her eyes, or when they streamed steadily down her face.

She had always thought that four of the strings resting on top of the fingerboard had their own characteristics. The most vibrate sound is produced by the first string, G, which reminded her of her father who was once very tender. The D string reminded her of her mother when she showed concern for the littlest things in her life as a child. The A string sometimes represented her sister because she was honest and true to her feelings from what she recalled in her memory. Lastly, the E string with its capacity to reach the highest pitch represented Irene herself since she was quite sensitive and sometimes able to control her emotions.

She swayed, getting so lost in her music. It was as if Irene had been kidnapped by sonatas and concertos, and her soul scattered to the four winds, to wherever the notes are needed next.

And then her bow came to a serene halt. Her eyes snapped open as she stared into nothingness as she reached the end of one of her many old compositions. Her shoulders that were once so still were quivering with her emotions as she lowered Stradivarius. It was so silent now that there was no music in the air...she then remembered that she was not the only being in the room.

Her water eyes gazed upon the God in her room.

He sat ramrod straight, his long slender fingers were digging into the poor armrests of the armchair unforgivably to the point his knuckles turned white; he seemed to have been reigning in his strength. Frightfully she met his eyes. He looked _pained_. Those light green eyes seemed much more reflective, as if he were close to tears. The sight almost broke her heart, her tears coming back with vengeance.

"That song..." he croaked, his voice strained. "What is it called? It's...overwhelmingly terrifying yet rapturous."

She turned from him then, returning her faithful Stradivarius back to it's rightful place in it's case with it's bow. When it was safe she brushed the tears away from her eyes and went over to her new friend. Her brown eyes twinkling sorrowfully.

**It is called _Remembrance._**

"_Remembrance._" he breathed out.

She had no idea what she was thinking when she cupped both of Loki's cheeks in her hands, her thumbs brushing under his eyes to chase away his developing tears. He had froze under her touch, his mouth slightly parted in shock. Before she lost her courage she leaned forward, pressing a ghost of a kiss against his forehead, thinking to herself that his skin was slightly chilled. She recalled that her mother doing such things for her when she was upset as a child.

Leaning away her lips pulled up into a smile. She ached...

She overexerted herself...

The frozen God she towered frowned, his expression going from shock to confused. Irene watched all these emotions play out before her, but the sudden familiar taste of iron invaded her mouth.

_Blood. _She realized calmly.

The feeling of something warm tickle at the corner of her mouth and then traveled down towards her chin. The Asgardian seemed alarmed when his hands grasped her arms and stood abruptly. He seemed to be yelling something at her, she couldn't really understand him suddenly and it wasn't helpful when he was shaking her the way he was. Leaning forward her forehead bumped into his chest, she sighed quietly at the relief the cool leather armor provided her.

_Loki would want answers when I wake up..._

The Trickster wrapped his arms around her, keeping her against him. Was he hugging her? Most likely not...maybe he was just helping her stay on her feet. But it didn't matter. She was tired...

She gave herself willingly to the emerging darkness that claimed her mind. She will deal with whatever comes tomorrow.

For now...she slept.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! THAT WAS ONE OF THE GREATEST CHAPTERS I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY LIFE! Well...maybe not the whole chapter but at least the ending with Irene? I listened to a bunch of violin solos to get this whole violinist idea. It took me longer to make this chapter and I gotta say I feel satisfied with my work! Anyways lets talk a little about this chapter. Irene and Loki seem to be heading off towards a fine line of Friendship don't you think? I think it's swell but I'll leave it up to you readers.<strong>

**So I am assuming most of you folks know about Loki's powers? I am basing them off the Marvel comics, cause Loki could do some of the shit I put in this chapter cause he's a really fucking powerful sorcerer. I would NOT get on Loki's bad side since he is like one of the most powerful magical beings in Asgard. And in the comics it's actually true that it states that while on Midgard Loki isn't as powerful as he would be on Asgard. Shockingly enough that also applies to Odin as well! **

**I also wanted to focus a little on Irene this chapter. Cause I have mentioned that she was ill, and so far you (the readers) have no idea why she is sick or how or what she is sick with! I dropped a hint or two in this chapter and the previous. **

**So it would be fun to find out if anyone could guess what the deal is with that. **

**Anyways, I may have to tweak the movie time line a little cause it was a year after the fall from the Bifrost that Loki showed up on Earth to attack. And after the Avengers it was like what...another year while Thor went about the nine realms to bring peace before the start of Thor: The Dark World? It seems about correct to me. Cause if I want this to work out then I have to add some serious extra to this, cause by the time that Jane gets done with the machine it wont take long for Loki to influence Salvig to spy on Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. and be with the other and that big purple space gorilla Thanos. **

**Also I have a love for **Stradivarius violins. My Great-grandfather owned one, he played it all the time! It's still in the family but sadly I am not the one who it was given to...sadly it collects dust in a relative's attic and it's a shame it's not being played I would have loved to learn it and take care of it like the piece of art that it is! ****

****But enough bickering! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to stick around for the next. ****

****love and review,****

**** Shizu****


	6. Turning Tide

**Hello my lovelies! Did you miss me? Probably not since I am the queen of uploads these days lol. I am so happy that I seem to finally be getting some support for this story. It means so much to me. I never thought I would have so much fun with this story, it was only an idea that was stuck in my head and it was just a small thing. I didn't think I would feel like I had enough motivation to continue to write, but with all the kind words of those who reviewed always keep my desire to write and finish this story very high. It's like rushing into an epic battle sometimes. **

**So thank you:**

**moonsword17: You are still awesome, your praise makes me feel very humble. I am glad that you enjoyed the scene of Irene's Remembrance and Loki's reaction to her music. That is what I like about in my creation of Irene. Here she is, a poor innocent little soul out there alone in her giant house with no voice to call her own. Her skill is perfect, but she herself is imperfect. Not even Loki is perfect, but unlike Loki she doesn't try to strive for perfection. If she wanted to she could be one of the best composers of her generation, but no she is just ill and she claims to only be a humble artist.**

**ladyofthelost: Thank you for your lovely review :D**

**AkeraWriterOfTheNight: Lol I loved your review **

**cc: I am glad you like this so much xD**

**tea-rex: for loving Irene even though she was a fleeting idea, I'm glad you enjoy her so much...I thought that I would have her different from most oc's that people pair Loki with, someone who is haughty or rebellious, or someone who lacks eye sight...so I thought how would Loki deal with someone who lacks speech but speaks with her music.**

**AvengerGirl17: thank you for your support in loving how I presented Loki. I will do my best to keep this image of the Trickster going, and I will do my damn hardest to make many more great chapters that you will enjoy.**

**I am so inspired I could just kinda cry *weeps* I feel like Might Guy from Naruto about ready to sob about youth and all that stuff. Lol so much so I think I'm scaring the people I live with cause they are looking at me as if I am crazy, though I do admit I am a bit eccentric to be honest! But I don't care *evil laugh***

**So anyways let's get this show on the road shall we! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Turning Tides<p>

_"PAY ATTENTION! RAISE THAT SWORD UP!" _

_Loki flinched at the harsh order, raising his wooden sword up as another clashed against his savagely. His knees nearly bucked from the force as his green eyes flashed up to catch the gleaming blue eyes of his older brother. They had been training for what felt like hours, his muscles strained in protest when he made a daring sweep at Thor's legs. The golden hair prince jumped back away from the younger's reach, a hearty laugh escaping him. Loki let out a breath of exasperation. He had been loosing this battle horribly thus far. His speed may have aided him in his fight but he couldn't match the brutal strength of Thor no matter how much he tried or trained in secret in the art of the sword.  
><em>

_His large eyes watered with his frustration. _

_"Come now, Loki! A warrior does not cry!" Thor taunted. _

_"I am not!" Loki snapped back. _

_The youngest prince set his jaw angrily. As he parried, he switched his fake blade in the favor of his left hand and chancing a swipe. His sword came into contact with Thor's side, stunning them both for a moment cause it was Loki's first hit that he had ever gotten on his older brother. His eyes widened as excitement claimed him. Not from the fact that not only he had landed a blow on Thor but it was the fact that Odin and Frigga were standing there at the far end of the training field this day and had witnessed his small victory. _

_The youngest prince was so happy with his achievement he didn't take much notice that his brother had recovered until it was to late. He reacted to slowly when Thor lashed out, the burning sensation of pain flared out when the wood made contact with the side of his head. Black spots danced across his vision as he stumbled to the ground, his wooden sword forgotten. _

_"FOR THE LOVE OF THE NINE, BOY! THIS IS THE SIXTH ROUND LOST!" Arild screeched, his golden Asgardian armor gleaming in the sun as he stomped into their little makeshift arena. _

_Loki wasn't given much time to recoup when his mentor grasped the back of his tunic and hauled him to his feet. "Honestly you are the most hopeless lad I have ever trained." Arild continued scathingly. _

_"Arild that's not fair Loki did his best!" Thor exclaimed, his own sword long forgotten as he suddenly got defensive on Loki's behalf. _

_If his head wasn't hurting as badly as it was Loki would had flushed from the humiliation. Blinking away the black spots he raised his hand to the side of his head, his fingertips gently prodding the wound until he brought his fingers in front of him to examine the blood "It's alright Thor..." he mumbled bitterly. _

_His brother's hands fell upon his shoulders, eyes shimmering with worry and guilt. "Forgive me, brother." he said, "I didn't mean to hurt you so." _

_Loki's gaze soften from the sincerity of his brother. A small, if not pained smile, formed on his lips as he patted Thor's arm gently. _

_"All is forgiven, do not fret Thor..."_

_What ever Thor was going to say was cut short with the arrival of their parents. Odin looking regal as ever in his armor and in his hand he possessed Gungnir; Loki could never recall a time when Odin didn't have the spear with the exception of feasts. But Frigga looked as lovely as ever in her robes, her kind eyes resting upon him as the expression of motherly concern appeared. _

_"My dear boy..." Frigga murmured, cupping his round face between her soft and warm hands. _

_Loki blushed in embarrassment as she fawned over him. Odin watched the exchange with a near blank expression before muttering something to his mentor, they both went a little ways off and Thor had followed as well like he always did when Odin was around. Loki's attention went from his mother to the haughty conversation that his mentor was having with his father; both speaking is hushed tones though not quiet enough for him to hear. _

_"The lad is useless, my king." Arild insisted, pulling Thor closer to him by the shoulder "He is no match not even to Thor and he struggles to keep up with my other students," the man's expression started to turn grim "if you do not find a solution to this Loki would be slaughtered if he were to ever be in battle."_

_"Do not dismiss my youngest son so easily." Odin replied "Loki is different, unique; perhaps he is not meant to be trained like the others." _

_"I did not mean to offend you, my lord" _

_"Worry not my friend." Odin reached out and placed a hand on Thor's head. Loki felt the sour sting of envy at the open affection the All-Father bestowed upon his older brother as he continued to speak, Odin's words ringing with some pride. "I trust you to train Thor well, he speaks highly of you and your lessons of battle. I expect great things to come from Thor and other warriors of our realm."_

_"And what about me father?" Loki blurted, brushing away Frigga's hands from his face as she tried to examine his injury__._

_Odin faced him, his head turning to the side thoughtfully "You lack Thor's strength, my son." he said simply. "You will be placed elsewhere to continue your training-" _

_"But father! I can do it! I can train longer if I must I can be just as good as Th-" Loki started desperately. _

_"ENOUGH!" Odin bellowed "YOU SHALL LISTEN TO THE COMMAND OF NOT ONLY YOUR FATHER! BUT YOUR KING!"_

_Loki flinched for the second time that day. Cowering from the wrath of his father, angry and hurt tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he bowed his head in submission and shame. He did not see the look of disapproval Frigga shot at her husband. Her hand gingerly rested on his head, her fingers combing through his dark locks soothingly "There is no need for a quarrel." she spoke lightly, her eyes drilling into her spouse "Do not worry my king, I shall see to Loki's training...perhaps I could help him in discovering his true talents."  
><em>

_Without any further exchange Loki let his mother guide him from the training grounds leaving his father, brother, and now ex-mentor behind. When they were out of their sights Loki didn't hold back the dreadful feelings any longer as his lower lip trembled. His hand clasped his mother's in search of comfort. He could always count on his mother for support. _

_"Am I truly that weak mother? Will I never be better than Thor?" he questioned, his voice small._

_His large watering emerald orbs glanced up at her from beneath his long dark lashes. She was regarding him with benevolence, her hand squeezing his reassuringly "Oh, my dearest Loki..." she crooned "I believe that one day you can achieve equality with Thor...do not forget that I love you and that your father loves you as well." _

_"But then why did father stop my training?" he sniffed "I could have disciplined myself harder! Practice more!" _

_She raised her free hand, wiping some tears that trailed down his face lovingly "Perhaps," she agreed "but you only just started your training my son. There are other means of gaining power for battle and you are a very smart boy." _

_He smiled a little becoming a little hopeful "Really? Do you think so mother?" _

_She laughed softly, her voice sounding as light as bells before the tapped him lightly on the nose "I do not simply think!" she said "I _know_ so!" _

_Loki wrinkled his nose, his eyes narrowing playfully "Then what am I to learn mother?" he asked eagerly. Curious as to what his mother wished to teach him. _

_"How about I teach you..._magic_?" she asked. Her eyes sparkled with some mischief that he had inherited from her. _

_"Yes!" he agreed, he had seen the working of his mother's magic before. Always had a fondness for it and found it to be a rather beneficial skill, he loved to read and he has read many things that covered sorcery. _

_"Excellent!" Frigga chimed "We shall start in the marrow! For now let us go see Eir and get that cut looked at." _

_Together they both walked hand in hand. Loki beaming brightly at his mother, and Frigga smiling with all the love in the Realm for him. _

**\oooo/**

_Present day, Midgard: Stanbridge East, Quebec _

The God of Mischief held his hands suspended in air, his magic tickling through them as he worked hard to stabilize a mortal woman. Irene Hawkins had been been slumbering for nearly _two _days. After her stunning performance she simply crumbled into nothing, the sight of her blood coming forth from her mouth had been alarming. He murmured his spells under his breath as he hands traveled over her body, never touching the mortal girl as she started to gain a healthier glow to her skin. He had sensed something odd in her, but he couldn't really place his finger on it. He couldn't say he was well versed in Midgardian biology or Midgardian anatomy so there wasn't much that he could do for her.

He could keep her alive though.

Loki remembered how she fallen into his arms, her body to weak to support itself. The smell of her blood reaching his nose as he held her close and cradled her tiny frame to his chest. The production of her aria on the instrument she called Stradivarius was lamentable. He had to commend her ability to play as she did. She may not have been as good as Bragi himself but her music was what made him_ feel_. She had wept as her bow traveled over the strings, producing such heart-wrenching notes that it nearly drove him mad. He felt tormented, calmed, jubilant, and many other things that sent him into a whirlwind of emotions. At first he thought she she had been some type of sorceress that cast an enchantment on him. But that was ruled out as improbability since he didn't sense any magical abilities from her.

If Irene's Remembrance was that powerful he wondered what her other compositions consisted of.

He lowered his arms to his side in exhaustion, a fine sheen of sweat formed on his brow from the hard work. He was pleased to see that she seemed normal. The rosy tint returned to her cheeks and she no longer held the dark circle under her eyes. Loki felt relieved that she was out of what ever danger she was in.

Two days gave him much to think about.

She had hoped to have him for a friend. She desired one clearly, seeing that she had been locked in this house didn't really give her much options for selecting others for such a task. Irene, for a mortal, seemed rather decent. She was a healer, a musician, and someone who provided him a roof willingly during the duration of his stay here in this Realm. She has been useful. He could perhaps not really consider her a friend...but maybe he should consider her an ally.

Since the day her eyes first landed on him they hadn't been judgmental. Disapproving. Expectant. She was looked at him as if he were normal...nobody on Asgard did that. No one came to him and willingly offered their help, nor did they ask it from him. They were all simply demanding.

_Loki do this._

_ Loki you started it, fix it. _

_Trickster. Liar. Outcast. _

Irene suddenly struck him as somewhat like Frigga. Frigga loved him, cherished him even and did not condemn him due to his Frost Giant heritage or for his love of magic. She was always there for him.

_Who did the mortal have?_

Leaving the girl in the guardianship of her loyal hound (who he fed in her absence as well as the horse) he went down to the kitchen to brew more elixirs for the mortal to drink upon her awakening. He had went out to her vast garden. Another beauty in which she had made for herself, her collection of white roses were quite stunning. And the amount of native Midgardian herbs were vast. So the fallen prince took the liberty of gathering things he needed to make his own medicines for her.

An eye for an eye.

He smirked as he crushed some white willow bark, in the girl's library there was a book of medicinal herbs and things that mortal's used to help with certain things. Interestingly enough he learned that this white willow bark could help fend off pain, swelling and even fever.

Maybe he should keep some extra on him just in case...

It has been boring though he had to admit. Foster and her companions were starting the developments of some sort of device that would open a portal for interstellar travel. Whoever this Director Fury was took forever to come to a decision if whether or not S.H.I.E.L.D. wished to fund it or not. He seemed busy with other things, it was no secret that the organization was buzzing around in the shadows in the massive New Mexico state. Loki had also been keeping a closer eye on Dr. Selvig who still remained with Foster to help her designs. Obviously the man must have been her mentor in the field of Astrophysics.

And he did not let it slip his notice that the one called Coulson was still lurking around.

It irked him that the Midgardian man still had the gall to remain on Irene's lands. Never once had he come up to the house personally but Loki always saw him and his men in the woods still searching for any evidence they could find.

Finished with the bark Loki added it to his new special blend of tea.

By the smell of it it wouldn't be very pleasant to drink but it was effective enough to work.

"Bitter the better..." Loki reminded himself.

The sharp squealing the kettle reached his ears. Pushing some of the herbs to the side the God spun on his heels and turned off one of the burners. Snatching the thing off the stove he brought it to the counter when he then started to throw his first blend of herbs into it to allow them to soak until it was time to serve.

He also brought it upon himself to snatch Irene's favorite mug though he didn't see what was special about this certain cup; how can one cup rule them all? He would have to ask her about that later.

**\oooo/**

Irene turned over with a groan. She felt absolutely _awful_.

She laid there in silence, waiting for the throbbing in her head to die down. The rustling of fabric and the clanking of porcelain reached her ears. She exhaled loudly and the movement stopped for just a moment before continuing again. And she just listened, knowing just who else was in the room with her. Her memory stirring from the last time she was awake. What had happen? One moment she was up, playing her violin, and the next thing she knew it started to become hazy, then blank.

"I know you are awake mortal." His voice rumbled with slight amusement.

Her eyes fluttered open then, her head resting on her arm as she turned over to acknowledge the God in her room. He was there, a little bit of a smile on his face. His rich emerald eyes seemed much brighter today than usual even though he looked a bit disheveled. Even some strands of hair were in his face which was funny since she knew how much the man enjoyed having his hair slicked back.

She offered him a pained smile.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned. She felt like some sort science project that he was studying with the way he was looking at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him and made a noise to express how she felt. And as a reward for her somewhat childish display; he chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me." Loki replied. He turned away and grasped her favorite mug and a nearby kettle that he had brought with him "I made you something" his nose wrinkled for a moment as he quickly set the kettle down. "It should help you with the swelling and pain you may be experiencing so do sit up."

Irene stubbornly stayed on her stomach.

Loki's brows shot up his expression saying 'really?'

A smile broke onto her face. He tsk'd at her and shook his head, his face turning serious "If you don't sit up then I will make you." he warned, his eyes gleaming "And you will not enjoy it."

Now it was her turn to raise her brows at him. She nibbled at her lower lip nervously before giving in and flopping over onto her back. From there she sat propped herself up against her pillows and held her hand out. The Norse God handed her mug to her and Irene gagged when the smell of the tea reached her nose. She leaned forward to hand it back to him but Loki already moved out of her reach and shook his head.

"It won't be so bad if you just drink it down quickly."

_I somehow doubt that..._Her mind whispered.

She glimpsed at the murky liquid in her cup. Her brown eyes went from it, to the God, and back. Watching her apparent dilemma, Loki made himself comfortable in a chair that he brought over next to the bed. She had no doubt that he was getting some sort of twisted pleasure from this. And giving in she pinched her nose and brought the cup to her lips. Tilting her head back she swallowed the entire thing down in three gulps and sputtered. Nearly choking on it. Loki moved closer to her, snatching the mug from her grip before any damage could come to her or it.

Irene's eyes watered as she fanned herself.

"Oh you're just overreacting." Loki chortled.

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and glared. **OVERREACTING!? THAT TASTED HORRIBLE! LIKE I HAVE JUST HAD AN ENTIRE BOTTLE OF BUCKLEY'S! **

"Buckley's?" He gave her a puzzled expression.

**Never mind. **She sighed and tiredly ran her hands down her face. She still felt a bit weak and shaky, but also better than she should be. It took her days to recover usually when her illness acted up like it did. And she felt horrible that Loki had to witness that. She must have looked pathetic to the God. Because Gods were strong and they never succumbed to such things didn't they?

"What happen that day?"

She had a feeling he'd ask. She really didn't want to answer him so instead she stared back with a frown.

It didn't seem to deter him as he crossed his legs, leaning back casually in his seat. Long pale fingers drummed against the armrest "Do not test my patience." He sneered, getting testier by the minute.

**It is just simply happens. I cannot explain it, my sickness acts up on it's own, but blood is a common sight. **She answered him, a bit wary of the stony stare he was giving her. She became well aware of how bad his anger could be if pushed enough, though he never brought her immediate danger she was still cautious of it when he would display violent strength. During his first few nights she could recall when Loki broke one of her wooden trays in two in his random bursts of anger. She felt lucky that he didn't aim his anger directly at her.

"How unfortunate." He replied dryly.

She had the nagging feeling that he really didn't find her current predicament to be much of a problem. At least not for him anyways since he could just do about anything he wished. She offered him a halfhearted smile and leaned back against her pillows. Both of them falling into silence. Irene focused her gaze on the ceiling, noting that the dull pain in her head was fading much to her relief.

"So...tell me," Loki's voice cut into her momentary peace, "Do you have any other music that is similarly composed to _Remembrance?_"

She could feel his gaze on him as she nodded her head in confirmation.

"Is composing music all that you do in your free time?" he questioned "I thought that Mortals had more interesting things to do since their lifespans were so short."

She glowered a bit **I spent about nearly fourteen years in this house. **She reminded him crisply. **Most of my time goes towards taking care of Joey and Shepard and the arts. My father assigned me the task of composing music, I am not sure what he does with it but it is the only thing closest to a job I've ever had. It is my duty to the family...but besides that composing my music could be rather fun. **

"Well, I wouldn't call this fun, nor amusing." He remarked.

Irene slumped back against the pillows, her slight anger sizzling out of existence as her expression melted to one of sadness, **You could always go if you want. I am not keeping you here, you have your own free will Loki. If you wish to leave I won't stop you. **Her lips pulled back into a smile, she felt a bit humorous. **Not that I can stop you anyways, you are a God after all. **

He narrowed his eyes and stared at her for a moment. "For the first mortal I've meet, you are certainly the strangest."

Irene's brow furrowed, feeling a bit startled **What? How so? **Her eyes sparkled in confusion.

He let out a puff of air and pressed his lips into a thin line, running his hand through his hair. "Before I ended up here. There was another God who also ended up on Midgard, Thor, he was cast out of Asgard. The first humans that came upon him practically swooned over him, but not only that they hardly left him out of their sights and didn't allow him to travel far." Loki shifted in his seat, crossing his legs in what she assumed was a more comfortable position. "It was almost as if the mortals were afraid that if they were to look away for one minute that Thor would accidentally destroy something with his bare hands. And yet here you are-" Loki gestured to her person casually "-telling me that I have no limitations in which I could have the opportunity to betray your generous hospitality at any moment when you least expect it."

**Would you prefer if I kept you here? **Irene snapped, feeling mildly offended that he would think she would force rules upon him. The only time she had went against his wishes were the first time they met and she helped him when all he wanted was to be left alone!

The God's hand stuck out so fast she didn't have time to blink before his hand clasped her jaw in a tight grip. Her body jerked forward when he pulled her towards him, his face nearly inches away from her's "That will be the moment I kill you were you lie." His curiosity quickly turned to open hostility, his nails dug slightly into her flesh. His bright eyes turning much darker by the second. "I will have the decency to say that I will use you for my own indulgences only to the point when you become useless to me. I am sure you would want the opportunity to alter that statement." he growled grimly, giving her a sneer of disgust.

Irene froze in fright.

Loki held that look until he dropped the intimidation and gave a half formed smile. "You Midgardians are strange." The God shook his head. His free hand came up and started to idly play with strands of her hair. His grip on her jaw slackened just barely to the point where he was simply just holding her there.

His eyes seemed to return to their light emerald hues as he continued on running his fingers through her hair. "It would be foolish to get rid of you so soon, I find your company rather tolerable for a mortal." Irene didn't know if she should be flattered or not, "And if would be foolish of me to slay my only ally in this Realm."

Irene raised her hands, grasping his wrists tenderly and much to her relief the God allowed her to remove his hand away from her jaw. Her heart that was hammering in her chest slowed down to a moderate pace. She let his hand drop and ran her fingers gingerly along her jaw. It was most likely going to bruise.

**An Ally? **

She watched as the God rubbed some of her hair between his thumb and forefinger experimentally.

"Yes," he said rather seriously "You may not seem like much in the physical aspect, nor many other mortals. But you have access to resources, ones that I could put to good use and your home makes a rather lovely fort. It would be a shame if I also took your generosity for granted, so when my plans are done I shall remind myself to reward you for your good service."

**You could have just asked. **She signed, she really didn't know what it was about his speech. But she felt a little insulted once again that he was turning her decision of good will and turning it into something else. Did he expect her to want something in return from him? No not really, all she wanted and desired was a friend. **As for resources I am not sure what you mean by that. I am stuck here, my music is the only thing that I could offer at this point but it is useless if you're trying to get back to Asgard. **

He cocked a brow at her "You mean that you would hand me your services willingly?"

She scoffed at him. **I have been helping you since you first landed here. If I didn't want to help you I would have made it clear by now! I am sure that if my father were to ever find out that I kept you hidden here I would be skinned alive and then burnt at the stake for lying to these S.H.I.E.L.D. people who obviously wanted to find you! **

Loki exhaled. "I knew not that you would go through such lengths to protect me."

Irene's expression towards him soften. **Why not...? **she questioned, **You fell from the sky, and you are not from this world. It would be wrong if I just left you in the woods.**

"I am a _monster_ with much sinister plans in mind, me, who just _threatened_ you. And yet you still protect me?" he replied with a cynical tone.

She held his gaze, and she snatched his hand. He paused in mid-stroke, letting her pull his hand away from her hair. She rested it in her lap, her thumbs running over the smooth skin of his knuckles. She shook her head slowly and set his hand free. **No, not a monster. You are my FRIEND, Loki...** she shuffled under her blankets. Kicking them away so she could swing her legs over the bed, facing him directly now. **I won't leave you just yet. I been alone for so long, I might as well make something else of my life. I will help you, even if you were to suggest just leaving I wouldn't want that and I would go with you instead. **

She was dead serious.

**\oooo/**

Loki smirked when she looked away from him. Everything seemed to be turning out better than he could have hoped for. S.H.I.E.L.D. may have indeed been alerted to his presence on Midgard but now he had found someone very willing to keep him hidden when he needed to be and provide him with resources when he demanded it. At the moment, in his eyes, she turned into someone with extraordinary potential and had earned a slight amount of respect from him. Whether or not she could live up to the fate she had condemned herself to was entirely up to her.

_Oh Thor, I may have outdone you this time, _he thought to himself, his eyes making contact with Irene's sparkling determined eyes. _You would admire and envy such an alliance. Your beloved Jane Foster is of no equal, should Irene's loyalty remain as unyielding as it is now. _

His smirk grew into a full-blown smile, he couldn't help himself. He was glad that for once someone was willingly on his side.

_Yes..._He mused. _The tide is surly turning, Brother._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh sweet god I am just going to end it here. I am tired and Christmas is just around the corner. So This was a slightly shorter chapter I hope you folks don't mind. I really enjoyed writing this. So we move Loki and Irene from acquaintance to allies. I do hope that I am keeping true to the Loki personality that he could be kind to an evil dick in two seconds. But we love him anyways for all that. Again I thank all those who seem to be loving this story. You're all so darling~ <strong>

**Also I wanted to throw a bit of Loki's past in! **

**I know that a certain someone was more curious about Irene but no worries! I am working on a deliciously good chapter of Irene's childhood! Not saying when in the story I'll post it but it will happen sooner or later when more snippets of info are breached. Cause we know that her father was once a tender man who loved her before turning into the biggest douche in the planet. Her mother seems absent, and still much is unknown about her. And that she has a sister, who won't be mentioned any time soon. **

**And we have good ol Coulson walking around in Stanbridge East. Not giving up so soon Son of Coul!? **

**Coulson: Nope~ *scans the area***

**So...I would have updated sooner if writers block didn't decide to slap me in the face. With all the holidays stuff happening and getting all up in my grill I assure you my dears that I would had posted this a day or so earlier but alas twas not meant to be! But hey! On the good side I manage to deliver it before Christmas! **

**So I have a fun little game for all you reviewers cause it will amuse me and Loki. **

**Loki: What would amuse me mortal? *raises a brow***

**Shhhhh! *slaps his arm* I'm getting to that part! *clears throat* anyways I want you all to amuse us with the idea on how do you think this might go over. Or theories, it's an interesting game that I've seen a friend play for one of her stories and I am curious to see how this would work. Sometimes I would even tell folks to vote for the outcomes of the story! But we are still early in to do that! But once when we all reach that point I shall let you beautiful people know! **

**So love, review, share your theories with me and Loki, and I WILL SEE YOUUUUUUU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BUH BYE!**

**-Shizu**


	7. A Crown fit for a King

**Hey folks happy belated Christmas and also have a happy new year! Man 2015 already huh? How crazy is that? Years suddenly fly by when you get older. Or maybe it is just me but that doesn't matter. Christmas was very fun I got to enjoy it with my family for the first time in three years. So that was lovely, I got a beautiful violin. Lol! Ironic since Irene has her own right? But I love it sooooo much I play it all the time now once I had it tuned and everything. I also hope that you all had a fabulous Christmas time and got good gifts as well!**

**moonsword17: You are correct! Agent Coulson would be making an appearance very soon, it would be lame if it was just a one-shot scene with Irene and Phil it just takes the fun right out of it! Twenty points to my friend Moon Moon! *coughs loudly trying not to laugh at the nickname***

**AkeraWriterOfTheNight: Thank you for humoring me in my little game last chapter, So ten points to you for taking such a wild guess! I always look forward to your reviews my friend!**

**inuxkag1000: thank you for your review as well. I am happy to know that you are pleased with the concept of Irene. She is the biggest sweetheart one could ever run into. So stick around for the ride so you may tell me your theory around won't ya ;D**

**So thank you so much for those who support my story and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter! *waves***

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: A Crown fit for a King.<p>

Loki was leaning back lazily against a pillar. His long legs stretched out before him as he took it upon himself to watch over the sickly mortal before him with vigilance. Irene had been making a speedy recovery under his care. It oddly pleased him. The fact that he could deny Death the soul of his mortal ally with his magic was quite refreshing. He could recall the times in which he had healed wounds in the heat of glorious battle. Thor had once taken the deadly strike of a Bilgesnipe, and Loki had remembered that he had to heal the nasty gash on his brother's back. Both of them were young and brash then. Frigga had been so angry that they had sneaked off with Sif and the warriors three, Loki dragging back a nearly dead Thor behind him.

_Not one of Thor's greatest moments. _A smirk curled at his lips.

The memories fled him as his eyes focused back on the small mortal. Irene shuffled slowly through her garden. She tipped a watering can in her hands, the clear liquid poured on all the fresh green vegetation; the earth soaked up the water she offered greedily.

Loki wondered how anyone could find gardening to be entertaining. His mother loved it, he spent many days as a child with her in her private garden. She showed him many things like how she would gingerly plant new exotic flowers into the soil. Little Irene though was more frail than the Queen of Asgard. Loki had protested against her desire to leave her chambers. She had been still taking her medication not only from him but from her doctor as well. She would be fine one moment and the next she would be slightly feverish. The cause of her sickness was puzzling. So he had taken the task of never leaving her out of his sight. If her disease were to act up he would simply force it back into submission with his magic. So far his theory seemed to be working with how it retreated when he used his spells and enchantments.

But...

If Irene had proven to be disloyal to him...or were to betray him in anyway he would stop his treatment of her.

Loki hadn't brought up the terms of their Alliance yet. He's been mulling it over and over again in his mind. Trying to find a decent place for her aside from just being useful by providing a roof over his head. She would need to be more than that.

But what could she be?

Loki slicked his hair back out of pure habit as the wind blew some of his hair into his face.

His mortal ally adjusted the shawl she wore over her shoulders. Her lips moving to form silent words as she got on her knees, setting the watering can aside so she could pull at some weeds that was starting to grow. Her chestnut hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, a simple style that was held back by a blue ribbon that she favored. And for once the Trickster felt at ease by just watching her practiced movements. Midgard was considered very famous in Asgard for it's gorgeous landscapes and magnificent creatures, but so far since he had been here it seemed like it lacked a bit of both. But Irene's garden was alright in his books. She certainly had a bit of a green-thumb.

"Pray tell," He started "Where did you manage to find all the proper seeds to plant your garden?"

**I simply asked for them after I gave father one of my many compositions. **She tossed some weeds she plucked out to the side in a surprisingly neat pile.

"Does your father always always grant you such things in return for your services?" A stray leaf landed on his shoulder, the God absentmindedly brushed it off him like it was nothing.

**To put it simply...yes. **

The young woman smiled at him as she dusted off her hands from the soil. Shoulders shaking in her silent laughter. Whatever she found so amusing was lost to him. His lips twitched up into a half-hearten smirk "That could be rather useful for our cause."

**So you wish for me to bribe my father into getting things that you want? **Irene gathered all the weeds and placed them in a bag to dispose of them for later.

This time Loki smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkled as his eyes lit up with its usual mischievous glow "Bribing is such a crude word, my dear mortal." Lazily he raised up his hand, wisps of green smoke curling around his fingers in a tender caress as he summoned up his magic "But it is most pleasing that you are not as dimwitted as most of your race seems to be. Your father will provide us things that we will need, so we much tread lightly so he wouldn't become suspicious. We do not want him to stray into matters that don't concern him." His voice took on a much darker tone, he was still unhappy about the treatment the man gave his daughter. Irene didn't seem to notice his sudden hostile change as she moved on to care for her flowers.

**So how do you intend to get back to Asgard? **Irene's doe brown eyes met his briefly with curiosity. **You never told me how you even landed on Earth in the first place. **

Loki stiffened, his magic dispersing into nothing. He grounded his teeth together, viciously shoving the urge to snap and yell at her to mind her own business and reminded himself quickly that she was an ally. In order for his plans to work he would need her trust, so that would mean being somewhat truthful. Naive she may be, but she was certainly no fool. He could see the intelligence in her eyes, they were much like his own in his younger days. The constant thirst of knowledge that was buried deep in her russet orbs; the desire to go beyond the walls of her home sang to him like a caged bird wanting to be free. Her fatal mistake was exposing to much to him, he could exploit her weaknesses and have her bend to his will if he so wished. Her wants and fears was an open book to the Trickster. And he had to tell himself that she had not wronged him in any way. She granted him her aid freely, he should be courteous enough to grant her something in return.

"There is an astrophysicist by the name of Jane Foster that resides in New Mexico. Her researched is based off the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, it is why I have been reading your book on Astrophysics in the Library. It is the closet thing that is nearly on par with Asgardian knowledge of travel." Loki said. "Do you remember when I mentioned someone landing in Midgard before me? Another God?"

**Thor? **She asked.

"Thor." He nodded his head in approval, glad that she remembered what he told her. "When he was cast out he found the company of Jane Foster and her companions. His banishment only lasted for about a few days, during that time he stayed in the company of Foster. Thor is the reason I am on Midgard in the first place!" Loki's face distorted into an angry sneer. "Since their meeting Foster has been working on a device that would connect the two worlds. She is my ticket home. Without her any hopes of returning to Asgard would be all for nothing. I am the _rightful _king, I would rather _die _then see my home crumble to dust under Thor's rule and foolish ways!"

His chest heaved in his anger. He had been so busy ranting that he didn't notice Irene had come to sit beside him; her legs tucked neatly under her as she sat facing him. Her expression was grim but she did not dare interrupt him.

"My short reign as King had been just and fair." His voice became softer now, his eyes lowering to the ground as a bitterness stirred in the depths of his tarnished soul. "I kept my people safe. I prevented a war against a savage, _monstrous_, race and spared lives. I would have annihilated those beasts for the good of my kingdom and regret nothing; and in return my friends betrayed me and defiled my orders, my _father_ did not see the good that I have done for not only him but for Asgard."

Loki's hands clenched in anger, shame, and pain.

How ironic that he was considered the God of _Lies_ when he couldn't even seem to lie to himself convincingly enough?

His Kingship was a sham, a hollow mockery to the God of Mischief. His father's advisors had treated him with barely veiled contempt; his brother's friends with open hostility. No sooner had commands left his lips than they had run to disobey them. Even Heimdall, the great golden guardian whose loyalty was (supposed to be) beyond question, had not hesitated to betray him. When he returned to he would be revenged on them for such slights-he would finish what the Destroyer had barely begun, rend them limb from limb and burn them to ashes if he could. During his short time as King he had thought of ways to try and turn the people of Asgard's favor towards him, to earn their obedience if not their respect.

Like Odin and his father before him it wasn't really new that acclaimed untried Kings of Asgard would wage a war or two to prove their unrelenting strength to their warrior people. Thor (being the true idiot that he was) had brought the threat of war with Jotunheim to their very doorsteps, a possibility that Loki himself couldn't pass up. With the Allfather falling to the Odinsleep and Asgard's mightiest warrior cast out, it was a surety that Jotunheim would take to their advantage; it was a threat to the safety of the realm that he could not ignore.

Yet Loki knew that he did not _dare_ to lead Asgard's army against Jotunheim. He feared to turn his back on them, hid away from issuing orders that no one would bother to listen to. Even if he could persuade them to follow him, he would be expected to lead the charge. It was inevitable that in such a melee, he would once again be touched-and exposed for the truth of what he was.

Even if he did avoid open war with the Jotuns, it was only a matter of time that someone would find out his darkest secret. Those who were his once so called friends-_were they even his friends to begin with or were they always Thor's friends?_- gave him such looks of suspicion, such distrust in their gaze. They were with him and Thor in their little expedition to Jotunheim, Loki had feared that during the battle one of them could have _seen _it, seen the frost giant that had grabbed his arm and how he remained unharmed from the giant's icy touch. They would all turn on him-hunt him down and kill him for the beast that he was, a frost giant impostor hidden in Aesir skin.

No one would speak for him, no one would defend him. Thor was gone and Odin slept; there was no protection on which he could have called upon. The truth of being king, Loki realized, was that a king had no friends and no father. He was absolutely alone.

Seated in the great golden throne, with the staff of absolute power in his hand, Loki felt nothing more beside a hunted beast; fleeing from one cover to the next while the baying of hounds sounded around him and getting ever closer.

The constant fear of being discovered as a monster twisted his heart savagely with fear and self-loathing.

Would Irene-the never judgmental, sweet, frail young mortal- hate him if she knew what he really was underneath this false skin? Would she try to kill him? Scream in utter terror as she gazed into his crimson eyes? Would she no longer wish to aid him in his quest of returning to Asgard?

**It doesn't really sound like the greatest experience...**Irene stated dryly, Loki glared at her. He may have been defeated and no longer on the throne of Asgard, but that did not mean he would allow himself to be subjugated into this low form of mockery by her. He was Loki, Prince of Mischief.

**Why? **She suddenly blurted.

"Why what?" Loki snapped, his mind still swirling on Asgard, still a bit hurt by those unwanted memories. Why had he become king? What choice had he when Frigga so foolishly handed him the throne? He had no desire for the golden throne of Asgard but he needed, _needed _the chance to prove himself. When the servant held out the spear to him he knew that he would never again be granted such an opportunity, whether by chance or by manipulation. Why had he sent the Destroyer? What else could he have done? There were traitors and oathbreakers around every corner he had to take them out before they took him out first and ruin _everything_-!

His mind reeled back when he felt a feather light touch graze along his jaw. He blinked back all the dark haunting thoughts and glimpsed at the mortal woman next to him. She looked genuinely concerned for his well-being. Her thumb brushing lightly along his flesh that made him involuntarily shiver.

He opened his mouth but she held a small slender finger to his lips and silenced him.

She shook her head. Her lips pulling up into a smile as if she was telling him that he didn't have to answer at all. His rage and inner turmoil seemed to settle down slowly but surely.

She stumbled back onto her feet. **Wait here!** she ordered. She was waddled off back towards her garden, Loki's eyes followed in question as she went about and picked at random flowers from their stems. She gathered all of them into her hand, settling them in an orderly fashion, so before he knew it she was back at it side and handing him all the flowers. A bit baffled he accepted them from her.

The soft petals rubbed against his skin.

"What is this for?"

She looked a bit proud of herself. **I am not sure if you have anything similar to this on Asgard. But here on Earth each species of flowers have their own individual meaning it is called florigraphy; the study of the language of flowers. Each of those flowers I presented you have all different meanings to them. **

Loki may not like flowers but he found the concept suddenly intriguing. Using types of Flora as a form of communication? Midgardians had a very odd way of doing things.

"Does everyone know how to talk the language of flowers?" he inquired, examining each the flowers closely.

She pouted. **Not really its more of a dying language than anything, but the most common ones such as the red rose is commonly paired with undying love or I love you. My book says men usually give women these flowers as a kind of apology most of the time. **She wrinkled her nose with distaste, **If I did something regretful I would have gotten a few Asphodel flowers and purple Hyacinth. **

"So they stand for an apology?"

**More like '_my regrets follow you to the grave_'**

Loki rose a brow, "Fascinating." he murmured. "And what of these flowers you had graciously presented me?"

Irene tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, nibbling on her lower lip as she debated whether or not to tell him but she gave in as soon as he stared her down.

**Aconite-or Wolf's bane-, Fennel, Agnus Castus, Edelweiss, Fern, Alstroemeria, Harebell, Hawthorn, Magnolia, Narcissus, Heather, Agapanthis...** She pointed each and every single out out to him.

"And they mean?" He prompted her.

There, in her brown eyes, he saw something spark to life. Something that he had always saw in his own eyes for many years in a mirror back in Asgard. Mischief.

**I had given you the names Loki, I am sure your intelligent enough to search them out on your own and remember the names of the flowers. **He imagined, that if she were to ever had a voice. She would had said it in a sing song fashion with and underlying jesting tone.

"That is hardly fair." he protested. Why would he waste his valuable time to look up the meaning of something of less significance? Loki dismissed it and decided to steer the conversation back to their recent topic of conversation "But aside from your language of flowers; do you think you could manage to get some decent amount of Midgardian currency from your father if you compose something for him?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

**I could try...**

"I am afraid '_trying_' isn't the right word your looking for." Loki spoke, his voice crisp and demanding. "You _will_ find a way to get it. Apparently currency happens to be a major thing here on Earth, and we would need some. I _could _provide it if I so wished but I would rather remain in the shadows and away from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s eye."

**Would you kill me if I fail? **Her question startled him. Why would he kill her? He had absolutely no reason to at this moment. And she looked rather serious to, but she didn't seem fearful at all by the looming possibility of death.

"If you died by my hand, then I would have trapped myself in this realm until I found someone just as willing to help me as I locate the information I need to travel to realms not yet discovered by anyone. I am not at my full strength, I am strong, but I cannot use the secret paths between the realms unless I was at my full capacity, and the spells needed require much of my strength. I do not have any form of patience to remain here so I would not wait to try and discover the secret passages that would get me home. I found you worth more to me alive than you are dead." he explained, his silver-tongue had the words rolling out of his mouth effortlessly.

**I am sure even without me you could find something out even if you did end up killing me, **She pointed out. Once again he couldn't help but grudgingly praise her intelligence. He was positive that he could venture out on his own and find his ticket out of this Realm. When it came down to it, he couldn't kill her even if he wanted to. Not when she was the first person to pledge a form of loyalty, and so willingly gave him her declaration of friendship. He may not be the type to have a companion with him, but he had been alone for so long he just couldn't resist any form of contact with another being who treated him with a decent fraction of normalcy. Even if they were of a lesser race.

_Rather pathetic..._He thought to himself.

Irene's relationship with her father may had something to do with his decision, even her illness. Anyone could claim that the old fool was using his child in some way for his own gain. That alone made his blood boil. Wasn't he used by Odin for some form of political gain? Nothing but a stolen relic to be tossed away when it was no longer useful? He couldn't understand why she didn't hate her father like he thought she should. When she spoke of the man who sired her, she was never sullen. Loki himself was spiteful to Odin. So Irene being the optimistic person that she is, only served to confuse him more.

"You make things easier." He said to her.

The day he admitted that he enjoyed her company just a little would be the day when Ragnarök fell upon them.

The mortal girl stuck out her tongue at him. Her hands being busy with the flowers that she had bestowed upon him. Her nimble fingers weaved the stems together carefully. Loki watched on, staring at her with half-lidded eyes. The chirps of many Midgardian birds and wildlife reached his ears. Irene's land much be rich with good game, if things that led up to his fall never had happened and if his plan had gone according to plan he would had maybe hunted here on Earth and brought back a fine beast to display at the palace.

Loki blinked when something was place on his head.

"What are you doing?"

Irene was studying him closely with barely concealed delight. Her hands adjusting whatever she put on his head. The Trickster felt the brushing of soft petals against his forehead and realized that she had crafted a crown of flowers. Maidens of Asgard or the Elven ladies of Alfheim used to make them in their fields, as a prince he could have cared less what they did but he remembered when he and Thor would admire some of the fair maidens' beauty when they traveled from place to place on some random adventure.

He tsk'd in annoyance. "May I ask why did you put these ridiculous things upon my head?"

_**I think it looks like a crown fit for a King!**_

The God's eyes widened. He sucked in a painful breath as he stared at the girl before him.

_Crown fit for a King-_

_Fit for a King-_

_For a King-_

_A King..._

Those words rang in his head tauntingly. Her words horrified and enlightened him. She offered him no mockery, he couldn't even find a trace of a lie. Could a mortal trick a God of Lies? Her sincere words clawed at his wounded heart, her doe eyes staring at him expectantly.

After a few moments he forced himself to talk, his voice slightly hoarse. "Thank you."

She clapped her hands with joy. Her arms shooting out and coiling themselves around his neck as she gave him a friendly embrace.

And for once...

Loki didn't cringe in disgust.

**\oooo/**

The tip of a quill pen dipped lightly into what was the darkest of inks. The black liquid clinging until the very moment the point of the feathered pen met with the blank parchment. And with practiced strokes, symbols started to form. Scales and sonatas. All things that formed to make the best compositions that shook the ones who listened to their very soul. Music was it's own language. It was _her _language. It was the voice she will never have again. And if she were to perish then at least her legacy would be passed down with her music. Each and every single musical note was her child, her creation that made something so small become large and marvelous to the point that even a God would weep.

Irene rested the quill down. Her fingers returning to the ivory keys of her piano as she fiddled around with a few notes. Savoring the sounds it produced until she played with a sudden spark of inspiration, transferring it down onto the sheet of paper so she wouldn't forget it.

Loki was serving as her silent companion. Watching her with though those half-lidded eyes, his expression surprisingly blank. He seemed a bit off since her little stunt of crowning him with flowers (which he had rid of when she wasn't looking) and took it upon himself to watch over her once they settled on an agreement that she would compose her music and try to bribe her father into providing things that Loki would need. Her father could produce her with the necessary funds, Irene was sure of that. But even if she were to ask he would become suspicious in less than a moment's notice. Irene never needed money since everything was always provided for her. To ask now so many years later just seemed a little to fishy. So she offered a better plan, one that Loki said was _deliciously devious. _She expressed that she wouldn't do it until their first option didn't work out.

Besides it was not everyday that someone stole incredible amounts of money from their father.

It was maybe three hours into her work did she take notice that Loki had left her. His spot in the corner abandoned, not a trace of him was there. It was a bit unnerving that he could come and go without a moments notice without making a sound.

She didn't have time to react when the God in question appeared beside her. It was as if he _knew_ she was thinking about him! Her silent squeal and sudden flailing made him smile. Her piano bench was knocked over when she tried to stand to fast, causing her to fall forward and in the effort to save herself she reached out to prevent her fall. But the fates were against her when her hand toppled the ink pot over and sent it crashing to the floor. The dark liquid spilling out onto the mahogany boards at their feet. She stood stock still. But the bubbling rich laughter of the God next to her came out thunderously.

Once she figured it was safe to let go and not worry about falling she sent him a scathing look that just screamed out: _LOKI! _

His visible merriment dwindled, still snickering away as he held up his hand. A steaming cup of '_Loki's special tea_' held casually between his fingers.

"That was the most rewarding reaction I had ever seen thus far, you have my deepest gratitude for giving me this wondrous gift of laughter." As if to exaggerate his words Loki brushed a fake tear from his eye. The sparks of mischief burned brightly in his gaze.

Irene glared and huffed at him. Wishing she could give him an earful with what she had to say.

The God noticed her dark look and shot back his own expression of false innocence. "Oh, come now." He tutted lightly "It was only a small jest, my dear, small mortal. No harm came out of it."

_Seriously? _

Irene pointed furiously at the split ink. He was so _lucky _that none of it had fallen on her work! She may be nice, frail, compassionate, and trusty but if any harm came to her work she wouldn't know what she would even do to him if that time ever came. She could only guess that it would be unpleasant. His brows shot up as he looked at his mess. The smile never went away, he chuckled once more and pressed the rim of the cup to her lips.

"Drink up." He said to her lightly. "If you are not well, then how are we to progress in our plans?"

Irene stubbornly kept her lips pressed together tightly. The smell of the tea making her eyes water as she stared back at him defiantly.

"Oh?" Loki took a step closer, as if he was taking her rebelliousness as a challenge. Surprise flickering in those viridian orbs, as if he wasn't use to being denied.

_Duh! _Her mind yelled. _He was a PRINCE! OR A KING! EITHER ONE OF THOSE! BUT STILL ROYALTY!_

"My dear _Irene,_" he purred darkly. It made her gulp when his lips pulled up into a malevolent smile, she really didn't like how he just said her name. "You dare to deny a God?"

Her eyes widened. _Do I dare? _A little voice in the back of her mind whispered. She was almost to afraid to find out the answer, so wisely she didn't say anything. But she didn't submit to him either. Her lips remained firmly shut. And seeing that she wouldn't give into his 'charms' the man huffed. He grumbled with slight irritation "Must I force you?" he chided "It would be a horrid experience for both parties I assure you. So do us both a favor and drink. I do not wish to see all my hard work crumble to nothing." He pressed the cup at her further, she could tell that he was mindful of his strength.

**I will drink. **She shot him a glare when he opened his mouth to say something. **If only you clean up the ink. **

She could see the gears in his head turn. Going over her simple offer. In less then a minute he agreed to her demands and cupped the back of her head gently with his free hand, watching her expectantly "Drink up." He commanded quietly. Irene allowed him to tilt her head back, letting him get some control over her movements as he tipped the cup. The warm liquid poured into her mouth, leaving a bitter taste on her tongue as she gulped it down quickly. Loki moved the cup away, allowing it to vanish as he patted her back lightly as she coughed.

"You Midgardians," he teased "You are like small children when it comes to taking your medicine."

She shuddered in revulsion at the horrible aftertaste.

**If you drank it, I can assure you that you wouldn't want to drink it. **She said grimly.

She stepped away from him. Bending over so she could place the piano stool in it's original place and straightened. Now it was her turn to look at him expectantly, she gestured at the giant ink puddle **A deal is a deal. **She reminded.

"Of course." He obliged.

Irene watched on. Fascinated as always every time she'd seen Loki's displays of magic. With a wave of his hand it was as if he reversed time itself as the ink pot returned to it's rightful place, the ink returning back to the container, leaving the ground spotless as if it never happened. If she had powers like him, it would have made cleaning the house much easier. **Thank you, I do love your use of magic Loki. **She smiled at him kindly, **It is very helpful. **He stood there rather awkwardly at first. Almost as if he didn't know how to respond to her praise. "You are most welcome." he said at last. If Irene didn't know any better she would have guessed that he was embarrassed or bashful. Loki was neither of those things, he seemed much more confident with everything he does, or so she thought. Loki was prideful, easily angered, super intelligent, but also surprisingly thoughtful and caring if he wished to be.

**It must be nice being a magician, **she said thoughtfully. **If I could do half the things you can, I would be happier with just letting the house clean itself while I worked on my music and traveled anywhere without father knowing. **

Loki cringed "I am _not _a 'magician'" he held out his hand for her to see. At first there was nothing there, until a flame burst forth. A harmless orb that hovered just inches from his palm as it produced it's own heat and light. "I am a _sorcerer_." Irene's brows shot up with how defensive he seemed about what she called him. "Magicians, do nothing but small parlor tricks!" He sneered "I, on the other hand. Was the most powerful sorcerer in all of Asgard! Many feared my tricks!" He snuffed the fire out, smoke escaping the gaps between his fingers. With a gesture in the air before him a spinning ball of green and blue crystallized before him to hang in mid-air. He traced his finger in an arc over and around the ball, and a smaller red globe appeared to match it, then a larger golden one. They fell into obedient orbits around the small, brilliant sun, trundling around their eternal paths.

Irene realized that it was the Earth, and everything else that lazily circled the sun was the solar system. Her eyes widened at the exquisiteness of his creation as he continued to talk to her. "But with my magic it could be destructive or it could be something of beauty. Not many Aesir men would agree, for they do not appreciate the art of magic." he seemed bitter suddenly at the mentioning of the Asgardian men as if they brought forth a bad memory. "Midgardians do not have such magic at their leisure. Your world, Midgard, is the newest of the Nine, and your people are also the youngest," he said. "In the days of your people's youth we had much traffick with your world and your people, and many of our dealings with your ancestors have ascended to the status of myth and legend. But I hear that time has worn away at your memory of such days, that most of your people have become to preoccupied with the doings of your own realm and forgotten the lands and peoples which lie outside them. Your lives are short, you do not possess the strength of an average Aesir or a Vanir, you hold no magical properties either."

Irene blinked at him in surprise. **You mean the 'tree of life'? Are there more realms aside from us and Asgard? **She remembered Loki telling her the tales of Asgard and what it looked like. From the golden palace to the great Rainbow Bridge. Slowly Irene sat herself down on the bench, eager to learn more.

"This is Midgard (or Earth) as you know it," Loki said, seemingly pleased. "But yes, there is more than just Asgard and Midgard." He got closer to her, a hand resting on her shoulder as he pointed out to his grand display. New worlds started to appear, it left her in awe, basking with childish wonderment "There is Asgard, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Helheim, Jotunheim, Midgard, Nifleheim, Svartalfheim, and Muspelheim which all all connected through the world tree; Yggdrasil." His voice was almost reverent as he shared his knowledge.

They both sat in comfortable silence. Both of them watching as the worlds lazily floated about the room.

**You would have made a very wise and knowledgeable King.** She signed.

She looked at his face, she meant it with the utmost sincerity. She no longer felt angry for his little trick, instead she felted happiness with his presence. She was glad that she wasn't alone. Loki, for all his horrid tricks, was a good person. She could feel that he would had ruled as justly as he claimed with his short reign on the Asgardian throne.

He looked unsure at her admission. "Do you believe so?"

She nodded with enthusiasm. **I do. **

Loki stared at her with sudden interest "What do you think, in your own opinion: makes a good king?" he seemed genuinely curious.

Irene nibbled on her lip in thought. She had read books of Kings and Queens. Of Knights and dragons in some stories. And even Shakespeare's work in what he thought a king should be like. So what did she think when it came down to how to be a king?

She started hesitantly. **A good king has to be loyal to his people and not be afraid of battle, he has to drive people on and command respect. A good king should know what is best for his people, he must not be selfish and always love and nourish his Kingdom. There cannot be a strong kingdom without a strong leader and a King is considered the symbol of his land correct? **The God bowed his head and quietly beckoned her to continue. **I think a king must be patient, also be a critical thinker...I am not certain. I don't know much about Kings and the responsibility of ruling a kingdom. **

A small smile worked his way onto his lips much to her relief. "It is a good start towards the makings of a good King."

The crown of flowers in which she had made for him appeared in his hands. And carefully he placed it on her head "Though I do believe a crown of flowers, is un-befitting of a King. It would suit you better, flowers have shorter lives. It is fit for a Midgardian."

Wow, a compliment and an insult. She rolled her eyes before staring out at the magical demonstration of the Nine Realms.

_From a friend like Loki. It isn't to bad..._She reasoned.

Though the crown of flowers on his head made him look nice. Not like she would ever tell him that.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter complete! And on a lovely day in the lovely year of 2015. Things couldn't be any better than this. I suffered a bit of writer's block during the holidays. Trying to both write and enjoy the holidays with my family so I am sorry for the wait folks. It was hard trying to type all this just about ripping my brain for a good story telling that it was driving me nuts lol. So I ended up watching all of Thor, The Avengers, And Thor: The Dark World to come up with something decent. <strong>

**Also studying Loki while I was at it. **

**It's very interesting now that I think about it. Loki's parentage came to mind, Frost Giants, all that fun stuff. And I realized a bunch of shit while watching it though explaining it all would take a long time I'm not even sure if you would all be interested in hearing my theories about Loki and stuff cause I gotta say the creators of Thor (the movie) seemed a bit vague on things. So if anyone is interested in my Loki theories just feel free to ask I'm always up for sharing! xD **

**I also hope you enjoyed Loki and Irene spending some time together. I say he's softening up to her a bit. Maybe friendship could be achieved!? **

**Who knows! As for their grand scheme lets see how this plays! **

**Love, Review, Favorite (or cause mischief),**

**-Shizu**


	8. Fight and Flight

**Hello folks. Already here with chapter eight! Woooooow, this is getting good! I am really hoping that you guys like this story thus far I hope that I am neither dragging it out to long or making it seem to fast. I think it's a moderate pace. But that's just me! So I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter. Some little Loki/Irene fluff kinda going on and with Loki's lovely crown of flowers. Not fit for an Asgardian king/prince in his opinion. But I thought the scene was overall sweet. I mean it is pretty thoughtful and Irene doesn't really know the whole story about the Asgard showdown between Thor and Loki! I could already see the sweet juicy dialog for when it takes place. So I decided that this would be a individual story. Set before the avengers. And that This story's sequel would be during the events of the avengers! So yaaaaaaaaay early planning! **

**Many thanks to:**

**moonsword17: Glad you find my affectionate name of moon moon funny! As for the flowers oh yes, Loki will find out he just absolutely hates not knowing but I am happy you liked the scenes with the flowers. **

**AkeraWriterOfTheNight: Glad you are so amused by Loki the flower child xD *giggles***

**onyourleft: you really think Irene is kinda like Jane from Tarzan? lol**

**inuxkag1000: you have by far one of the most interesting theories. I enjoyed reading it. And I am glad that my responses make you smile! It's a goal for me to get as many people to smile! And you seemed very moved by the growing friendship it makes me happy! **

**musicgal100189: seven reviews in a row for each chapter! Wow, thank you so much. Though as short and simple as your reviews are I am happy that you are enjoying my story and I find your observation to be very perspective. Your aware of certain things that I have written in my story, that's just awesome. I look forward to your future reviews my friend. **

**Loki: I detest that. **

**Sure you do~ **

**But anyways thank you anyways for those who follow/favorite this story like stalkers and never comment but that is fine either way cause moon moon and Akera make me happy enough with their comments *gives them Loki plushies* they can get the top pull on future choices that I'll present in the sequel. It would be like Dragon Age or Mass Effect your choices could effect the plot! Isn't that a fun idea? But of course it'll be a vote. So until the time is right we shall just settle on working for this. **

**Enjoy the chapter folks~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Fight and Flight<p>

He didn't know whether or not he should be amused or annoyed.

Amused. Because his little mortal ally seemed to be fretting, nervously so. She kept pacing back and forth the length of the Morning Room. A large breakfast nearly worthy of even making Volstagg satisfied resting on the table that she had prepared for the arrival of her father.

Annoyed. Because she had woken early that morning, completing the final finishing touches of her aria and was overly enthusiastic enough to share in her accomplishment. Loki nearly sent a blast of concentrated magic her way when she startled him by barging into his chambers so early before the dawn, just to proudly show him her finished work. And he had never been much of a morning person.

Now they were simply waiting. Irene had sent word to her father that she had completed one of her tasks that took her nearly another week to complete and he was on his way to come and get her finished work. It was no surprise to Loki that Mr. Hawkins would jump on the reasoning for his summoning so quickly. He would have to find out just exactly _why _the old fool needed such things from Irene in the first place. On a brighter note Irene had made a full recovery with the help of his care, from her sudden weakness due to her disease. What ever that disease was. It was another thing that threatened his plans. He would need to figure out a way to eliminate it.

_Permanently_.

Only if she remained loyal to him and him _only_.

It was foolish, maybe: his simple little desire. The tiny little nagging _hope _in the back of his abyssal conscious, that _want _and _need _to be acknowledged. To be noticed. For someone to yearn for his presence over his golden brother. It was _always _about Thor in the end. No one never looked at Loki and saw Loki, no one. All with being the exception of _one mortal girl_. Loki could never forget the look of joy, when those brown eyes fell upon his face after he had revealed himself to her, just after her father's brutal strike. How tightly she held him then. Not once had Loki needed his silver-tongue to sway her onto his side, she had wanted to help him willingly. She dubbed him: friend. Held him once more in her arms in her garden a few days prior.

In his many experiences in his long life, Loki didn't know what to make of this little enigma of a mortal.

He spotted her straightening one of the many plate that laid out on top of the table, worrying away at her lower lip subconsciously. He sighed. He appeared next to her side, his hand resting upon her shoulder. "Put your mind at ease, there is nothing to fear Irene." he soothed. At his command he sensed the tension leaving her as she rested her tiny pale hand on his. Soft and oh so breakable. She smiled, her eyes shining with gratitude.

She released his hand and turned to him. **Where will you be when father gets here? **She looked so much younger than she was as fear crept onto her face. Barely concealed_ fear_. Was she that frightened of her father?

"I will remain here." He said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. "With you, I shall stay."

Her brows scrunched up. **But father would see you! He'll**- Loki held a hand up, cutting off whatever else she was about to say. His green eyes flashing as he stared her down. She submitted so _easily _to his will. He couldn't help that little part of him that hungered for such things. That dark, twisted, part of him. "I'll give you my word that he will not see me-" he told her, lowering his hand down. He snatched a strawberry from one of the many plates of fruit and held it up to his lips with a smirk "-with magic I shall make myself only visible to you, that way I can oversee everything in this little 'transaction'." He took a bite of the strawberry. Enjoying the sweet taste that coated his tongue for a few savory seconds.

**Could you really? **Irene shuffled nervously on her feet.

The God rolled his eyes. "I am a _sorcerer_." he reminded, "I make myself known to whom I wish, and currently it will be just you."

His silky words seemed to have the desired effect when she started to calm. A small thankful smile on her pink rose petal lips. It was not much longer after their little talk that they heard the sound of gravel crunching under the tires of a moving vehicle. His little allied mortal's eyes widened **He's here!** Spinning on the delicate balls of her feet she rushed to the window, peering outside to see the sleek black car roll into a stop, the skirts of her dress moved with her movements. Irene had settled herself in simple white Midgardian gown. It was nothing glamorous, but he never really seen her in anything worth of her noble status. Not rich but not cheap either. She would had fit in with what the mortals would call 'middle class' easily enough.

**What should I tell father? **She asked him earnestly once she moved away from the window. They could both hear the sounds of doors opening and closing.

"Anything," He said "you have the power here. You have what he wants, exploit it. You are of age here, yes? Try and improvise and if your caught in a loop I will lend you my assistance." With that he murmured a spell under his breath, the welcome wave of magic washed over him.

_I am not called Loki Silvertongue for no reason. _

She pouted a little before taking a seat at the table. Loki on the other hand went to the nearest wall to lean against. The perfect spot so that he could see everything. And Soon (that old bat) Mr. Hawkins and (that useless oaf) Doctor Labelle entered the room. Both of them looking please when they spotted the feast of food before them.

"Irene." Mr. Hawkins greeted her gruffly. He sat in the chair directly across from his daughter.

Mrs. Labell helped herself and sat down on Hawkins' right side. She offered no words of greeting but she nodded her head at the young girl. Her icy eyes calculating as always. Something about them made Loki seem very much aware of her.

**Hello father, **Irene started out timidly. **I trust your trip here was well?**

Mr. Hawkins grabbed a clean plate. Busying himself with piling some fruits and eggs and that wondrous things called bacon, with the amount of food he was piling up Loki couldn't help but cringe in disgust. "Traffic as usual" Hawkins' gravelly voice sounded "but that is to be expected from a city like Montreal...and the fact that idiots there can't seem to drive worth a damn." The old fool dug into his spoils. Not even thanking his daughter for the meal she so graciously prepared for him that morning.

He leered at this Midgardian abomination.

Irene noticed his distaste and spared him a second glance before focusing on her father once more. Neither of her mortal guests noticed.

**I am happy you arrived here safely, **she continued diplomatically. **Thank you for coming in such short notice, I would have assumed you would have taken longer and had returned to Ottawa by now. **

"I would have," Mr. Hawkins' concurred. "if S.H.I.E.L.D. left our country. That Coulson bastard is still roaming around here, and I don't like it."

"Only temporarily." Mrs. Labelle spoke, surprising them all for a moment when her smooth sultry voice joined the conversation. "I heard that he would be returning to the States soon, his organization is up to something per usual."

"You know this how?" Irene's father asked skeptically.

The doctor's face broke out into a smile, an eerie one. "I have my ways." She helped herself to some of the fruits, her dainty hands grasping on of the many cherries there and popped it into her mouth. Her chewing was slow, calculated, seductive. Her chilly eyes bore into the man that sat next to her.

Loki rolled his eyes, not as effected by the wanton display that clearly got under Mr. Hawkins' skin.

Poor little innocent Irene seemed a bit put off by what was going on his front of her.

"So..." The woman started, her eyes turning from what was seemingly one prey to another. "Have you been taking your medicine? You seem much better than usual, as if your not sick at all." Mrs. Labelle's blue eyes raked up Irene's figure with observing eyes. Loki saw that little movement between her brows as if she was puzzled by Irene's good recovery.

_Interesting..._

**Yes... **Irene started carefully. Clearly uncomfortable by being so closely examined. **That's what medicine is suppose to do right? Make one better? **

A forced, cheerful, smile made it's way onto Labelle's face as she clapped her hands in front of her in mock merriment. "Of _course_!" she crooned, her voice was sickly sweet. "I am so happy to see that my treatment is working!"

Loki kept his face blank, watching when his mortal ally smiled happily at her Doctor. She may not be able to tell the difference between truth and lies.

But he _can. _

And that was most certainly a lie. He moved from his spot by the wall, ignoring the questioning and anxious look Irene shot his way as he circled around the table so he could see both the mortals' faces. His green eyes blazed with heated fury. His lips turning up with a sneer. The two of them remained in their seats, ignorant of his presence and continued on.

"So, where is this finished work of your's?" Mr. Hawkins' dabbed the corners of his mouth with a napkin.

As if snapping into action Irene picked up a yellow file holder and held it out to him. Her eyes wide and expectant. Like she was wishing to have _approval _from the man who sired her. The familiar sight tore at his soul a little with how much it reminded him of himself. He found himself sympathizing with the young mortal girl when her father said nothing when he had the folder in his grasps. He opened it hurriedly to scan the contents within. His brows shot up as his eyes scanned each page of Irene's masterpiece.

"This is more than what I originally expected." He admitted after a few moments of silence. The eyes that matched so well with his daughter's narrowed. "Why so much effort into this one?"

Irene fidgeted for a moment. Her pale cheeks heating up as she suffered her father's scrutiny. **I was thinking...if I could have some funds of my own. I am nearly twenty-two and I wish to branch out. The medicine Doctor Labelle prescribed me is working and I wish to travel to the ci-**

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Mr. Hawkins' yelled, outraged.

**But father-! **Irene flinched with fright when the older man stood up abruptly, the chair he was sitting on crashing loudly to the ground. Mrs. Labelle didn't seem to bat an eye at his sudden spout of rage.

Mr. Hawkins' hands slammed down on the table's surface. The plates and the food jumping in the air from the disturbance as glasses full of water spilled unceremoniously over. Mrs. Labelle was quick to snatch Irene's aria away from the harmful mess.

"We had went over this _years _ago!" The words left the man's mouth in a heated fashion, not once did he stop to let his daughter interrupt him. "You are never to leave this house! Do you hear me?! NEVER! As long as I breathe you will stay here, under _my _roof, under _my_ care, and under _my _supervision! I provided you everything! I provide this food, this house, your animals, and you have the nerve to question your own father! Me! Who gotten you a doctor while this disease ripped you slowly apart! You may not remember it! But do not forget whose fault it is for the death of your mother! YOU!" Snatching the nearest glass the man violently pitched it at the girl's head. Loki intervened as he murmured a spell that would make it go off course, it barely missed the girl as it shattered against the wall behind her. The arms she had raise to defend herself lowered as confusion showed on her face when there was no impact made.

The God strode to her, standing directly behind the trembling girl and grasped her biceps lightly. She flinched at the sudden contact as she stared at her father in horror. She hardly seem to register it was him. He must confess, this outcome was unexpected. The conversation escalated quickly.

"_MURDERER!" _Hawkins' hissed venomously.

So, that is one piece to the puzzle solved as to why her father hated her so. He blamed her for some inevitable incident many years ago. It seemed a bit unfair, even to Loki. It acutely explained why Irene's mother never made herself known. She was very much dead as Mr. Hawkins' put it. Whatever the accident was, Irene was tied to it.

It was time to step in a little.

Leaning forward, he bent at the waist so his head was leveled with the frighten girl. Her silken hair brushed against his cheek but he ignored the sensation as he turned his head just an inch. His lips brushing the shell of her ear, it made her shutter but she seemed to become aware once more to his presence. She smelled like the roses in her garden and...something else, he couldn't put his finger on it. He swatted that thought out of his mind and focused on the task at hand.

"_You are no murderer._" he whispered fervently in her ear. "_A child! That was what you were! An innocent child that had the blame of one death thrust upon her shoulders! This man before you is _nothing, _unworthy of your love and devotion. He is the _monster." His slender fingers tightened around her arms. "_Why suffer under this blundering fool's subjugation! Why let him treat you as if you were a _relic? _To be left and forgotten until you become useless and rot! YOU hold the power..._" His voice trailed off, becoming more silent as he projected his own rage at Odin into her. "_You have what he wants..._" His thumbs brushed against the skin of her arms soothingly. "_Exploit it._"

His lips curled upwards as he saw something flash in those brown eyes. A large spark. Anger. She was angry. Not at him of course. His words tugged at the emotions he wished to expose. It would give her strength. He released her when she stood. She was a head shorter than her father, but she didn't cower.

**I was a child! You can't blame me for something I had no control over! IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!? **The Trickster could nearly imagine a shrill voice with how quick and rapid Irene's sign language was. Her father looked startled at her sudden rebelliousness. Oh, this was just to good to be true! It felt like he had received the biggest gift on his name day as the little show continued.

**You _lied _to me! You told me that I would remain here until I got better! **Irene accused.

"Does it matter?" Mr. Hawkins sputtered, his face turning into a unflattering shade of red and purple. "YOU _OWE _ME YOUR LIFE!"

**I OWE NOTHING! **She countered. Her eyes watered as the emotions poured out. Anger, sadness, confusion, betrayal, disbelief, fear, grief- so many emotions Loki could see on her face.

_"TELL ME!" _Loki blinked as his own voice rung in his head. The demand he had shouted at Odin that fateful day when he found out his damnable heritage. Was that very expression he had on his face as well? He suddenly didn't find this very amusing no more.

**I _knew _you hated me father. I never knew why...for the longest time I thought it was because I was sick and weak and an utter disgrace to your family name! You never told me why mother was gone! Never explained what happen, or where my sister was! I don't even remember her name! **She looked so genuinely distraught.

Mr. Hawkins' nostrils flared when he exhaled through his nose angrily. "Fine, you wish to know? Then let me tell you!"

**\oooo/**

Ice storm of 1998: Outskirts of Montreal, Canada...

_"Are you mad Aelwen? There is no way you can make it to the hospital from here in this storm!" Mr. Hawkins said nervously. He stood in the doorway, holding his youngest daughter in his arms. It was very upsetting how still she was, barely conscious with a high fever. His nerves were shot. He had a difficult time placing his eldest daughter to bed, she had refused him time and time again claiming that she would not sleep without her baby sister. Since the moment of their birth they had never been separated until now, it took a lot of convincing on his part for her to sleep. _

_"You know we can't wait, Greg." His wife, Aelwen, replied softly with her still noticeable Scottish accent. She was packing a bag of blankets,food, and a portable heater just in case. She buzzed around their large living room. Her long dark hair swayed as she waltzed about, her face set into 'there-is-no-room-for-argument' as her green eyes pierced into him. "At this rate Irene won't survive long enough for this storm to end." She scurried to the kitchen, mumbling about 'water' under her breath._

_His lips pressed together in a grim line. "Can't I at least go with you?" he pleaded._

_She laughed loudly. It sounded beautiful and rich to his ears as he went over to the couch and sat down. He rested Irene on his knees as he observed his loving wife. Aelwen was breathtaking as always she emerged from the kitchen with bottled water in her hands. Tall, slender, elegant, she was the picture of an European princess. Her movements were fluid and confident, graceful and poised. Her white attire, in stark contrast to the dark surroundings of the room, clung seductively to her sensuous body. Her chestnut hair accentuated her wide oval eyes and pearly teeth as she flashed a dazzling smile that always captivated her husband. _

_"I'm sorry, mo ghaol, but one of us must stay and watch Liera." she reminded him. _

_"I know..." he said, slightly disappointed. "I just don't think that going out into the storm is wise. It's dangerous." _

_His wife came over and planted a gentle kiss upon his brow. "I will be safe, I promise." she cooed lovingly. She went over to the bag and placed the bottled water within and zipped it up. "When we get to the hospital, if the storm gets worse, than Irene and I will stay there until things are better." _

_Greg narrowed playfully at Aelwen "You better!" They stared each other down before they burst out in fits of giggles. They stopped when Irene let out a small whimper. Looking down at his little girl, Greg saw that her face was scrunched in discomfort, her round cheeks were red from the ongoing fever. He ran his much larger hand through her wild locks of hair "Shhhhhhh..." he soothed. Irene only whimpered again, eyes blinking open to stare at him. Those same russet eyes as his own stared back at him. Poor thing was clearly suffering as big fat tears formed in the corner of her eyes. _

_Aelwen came to join him on the couch. She leaned against him and glanced down at the little toddler with a big grin. "Hello, mo bhilis, I'm so happy to see your awake." she greeted. His wife's green eyes sparkled joyfully when Irene recognized her mother and sputtered out something that sounded much like 'mama'. The poor girl couldn't even talk straight. _

_Greg blinked when the little girl was snatched from his possession and into the arms of his wife. _

_"Having a hard time sleeping?" She asked. Little Irene blinked sluggishly before nodding. His wife playfully hummed and pretended to be thinking hard before exclaiming a loud 'ah-ha!' and settled Irene more comfortably in her lap. "Do you want me to sing you a little song?" She waited patiently until her little girl nodded her head again. Greg leaned back against the cushions to watch, his lovely wife was known to sing for the children. Though all her songs were from her native country of Scotland he never had a clue what they were about since most of the time she sang in Gaelic. _

_Aelwen started to sing softly, running her fingers affectionately through Irene's shorter locks. Never once did she looked away from the child's round face. _

_"Dheannain sùgradh ris a nighean duibh_  
><em>N' deidh dhomh eirigh as a 'mhadainn<em>  
><em>Dheannain sùgradh ris a nighean duibh<em>

_Dheannain sùgradh ris a'ghruagaich_  
><em>'Nuair a bhiodh a' sluagh nan codal<em>

_Dheannain sùgradh an àm dùsgaidh_

_'N àm na siùil a bhith 'gam pasgadh_

_Di-Luain an dèidh Di-dòmhnaich_  
><em>Dh'fhalbh sinn le Seonaid a Aircaibh<em>

_Riof 'gha ceangal 's riof 'gha fuasgladh_  
><em>muir ma guallain fuaim is fead oirr<em>

_ Null ma Chaolas na Ròimh_  
><em>b'fheudar dhuinn am bòm a leaiseadh<em>

_ Null ma chaolas na Fraing_  
><em>Maide 'na làimh is gaoth 'gha greasadh<em>

_Dh'fheumadh pòrsan thigh 'nn à bùth dhith_  
><em>Ged a bhiodh e crùn an cairteal<em>

_Ged a bhiodh e crùn an óirleach_  
><em>Dh'fheumadh pòrsan dheith thigh 'nn dhachaidh."<em>

_Like magic Irene was once again asleep. This time more peacefully in her mother's arms as the woman held her closely like she was the most precious treasure in the world. Greg's heart swell with love at the sight of the woman he adored and his child. They sat there together for a few moments longer until Aelwen glanced up at the clock and stood. "We best go..." she said. She handed Irene back to him and gave him the instructions to get her dressed in warm clothing as she went to go get her thick jacket and winter boots. Once they were both ready, Greg hastily put on his coat and carried the bag to the car. Aelwen followed him with Irene in her arms and placed her in the child booster seat, making sure she was safely tucked in before closing the door. _

_They both shivered when the icy wind blew at them. Greg squinted his eyes as he watched the icy hail and snow plummet down on the Earth, the roads looked icy and dangerous. He prayed the winter tires he had bought this year would be good enough. "Be sure you both come home safe!" he yelled over the howling wind. He reached out and grasped his wife's hands, squeezing them and taking in their warmth. She stared back at him, her eyes were wide as if she were taking in every feature on his face. "I will." She promised, she boldly stepped forward and captured his lips. _

_Her lips were warm and soft against his own, something that he always committed to memory every time he was deployed. Now was no different as he wrapped his arms around his wife and brought her close, his heart aching in his need for her. He loved her more than life itself, more important than the air he breathed, more important to him...than his own children. If he were to lose little Irene, he would lose a potential musical prodigy, but it didn't matter as long as he had Aelwen at his side. They would still have Liera. He knew that deep down his wife would be heartbroken at the lose of her youngest. It would hurt her to see Liera grow up only to see what little Irene could have been. He and his wife had been blessed with identical twins. But if Irene were to die it would be like a curse for his poor, sweet, Aelwen._

_They broke apart, gasping for breath. Greg leaned forward, his forehead rested against her own. "I will see you when you get back." he said hoarsely. _

_His wife's chuckles echoed in his ears. _

_"I love you." _

_With a quick peck to the cheek she spun on her heels and climbed into the car and turned on the engine. The high beams from the headlights blinded him for a moment until she started to pull out from the driveway. Lifting a hand to shield his eyes he saw her wave at him through the driver's window before driving away down the road and out of his sight. _

_He never could have guessed that it would be the last time that he wold ever see his loving Aelwen again. _

_And he would always regret never saying that he loved her too. _

_After the departure of his wife and daughter, the storm grew worse. The phone lines were out, there was no way of reaching anyone as the area he and his family lived in experienced a massive blackout. Despite this fact he continued on, taking care of Liera during the day. Until the first day past, and then the next, and then the following after that. His worry grew until the point it was starting to consume him. _

_Until one morning he received a knock on his door. He nearly ran to it and jerked it open with excitement as he readied himself to welcome his wife home. But to only be filled with dread when he met the stern, grim, faces of two officers. They came bearing bad news. That while on the way to the hospital his beloved Aelwen hit a batch of black ice and got into a head on collision with an S.U.V._

_Neither she, or the other driver made it out alive. _

_Irene was the only survivor. She was at the Montreal's children hospital under intense care. She had the case of Haemophilus influenza and suffered a case of hypothermia due to how long she had been exposed to the cold. _

_When the news was delivered he had never felt so numb before in his life. _

_As if life had just lost all meaning. _

_When his daughter was released from the hospital and back into his care he couldn't help but watch her. Little Irene, perfectly healthy like a five year old toddler should be. _

_"Papa! Papa!" _

_Her voice sounded grinding to his ears. _

_If she wasn't ill in the first place, her mother wouldn't have needed to go out into that hellish storm. If she didn't _exist, _his sweet Aelwen would still be with him. If she weren't born, he would have been happier! _

_Mr. Hawkins bitterness for Irene over time turned into resentment. He couldn't stand looking at the little girl, even after two years after his wife's death. With the inheritance he had gotten from his father, which included the giant estate hidden in Stanbridge East, he decided that he would send her there with a caretaker until she was at an age when she could fend for herself. With the debt she owed him in the expense of his wife's life, he would take her music. He would take everything from her, like she did to him. _

_He would make sure of it._

**\oooo/**

Everything was silent.

Mrs. Labelle was still sitting there without much care in the world, Irene's aria resting in her lap as Mr. Hawkins' tale came to an end.

Irene, though, looked horrified at his admission in finding out the truth of why she was there in the first place.

Even Loki himself was solemn. He deemed that family quarrel had gone on long enough. With the wave of his hand he murmured a spell that induced sleep on those he cast it upon. And under his influence Mrs. Labelle started to nod off first, she resisted of course, her eyes blinking rapidly. She frowned in confusion until she couldn't fight it anymore and fell into a deep sleep. Mr. Hawkins' was much easier to oppress as he fell back, landing on the floor with a loud 'thump'.

Irene jumped back, startled.

She looked over at the God of Mischief, who was staring down at the two sleeping humans with boredom.

"That's quite enough of that." he said.

Loki faced his human ally, a dark brow rose in question. "Are you alright?" His concerned seemed to make her relax a little as she nodded her head. She rested a hand on her chest, trying to calm that furious beating heart of her's.

**How did they...? **She gestured at the two unwanted guests.

"A spell." Loki assured. He frowned as he glanced at the table "That was a waste of good food." he mumbled. Walking over to the fallen form of Mr. Hawkins' his lips curled up into a sneer as he tapped his booted foot against the large man's head. He ignored the exasperated look Irene sent him and bent his knees, his hands patting along Mr. Hawkins' form until he found what he was looking for and pulled out a 'wallet'.

"This is what Midgardians have to hold their funds, correct?" He opened it and glanced inside. Finding weird little square cards, and colorful paper that he assumed was the currency. His brows rose as some of them had certain numbers on them and pictures of people. Snatching what they would need he handed it to her when she confirmed that it was indeed; money.

He should have known that her father would have been to much of a wildcard to play. It was a waste of his valuable time. Slicking a hair back he inhaled and exhaled through his nose slowly. His mind produced multiple options, some more appealing than others. He faced his mortal ally, and saw how she was looking at him. She was frightened, her anger had melted away into nothing, leaving a somewhat broken shell. Loki frowned at the sight. An odd sense of kinship flooded his chest as those watery brown eyes focused on him.

**What are we going to do now Loki? **She asked him sadly.

Loki dumped the wallet on Mr. Hawkins' and shrugged his shoulders. "We have what we want, but I am certain that you are not safe here no longer." He stepped over Irene's father and moved to the figure of Mrs. Labelle, doing similar actions as before and found nothing until he notice a little satchel dangling off the chair and snatched it. "You will have to moved to a different location, far away from here..." he paused for a moment. "Possibly out of the country to one of the many other Kingdoms for protection." He pulled out a generous some of money and smiled at the unconscious woman in mock gratitude.

**Protection? Leave the country? Loki it's madness! I...I never left Canada I don't know where to go! What if my father get's my hands on me if I flee? **She questioned in panic.

The God returned to the distressed girl and placed a hand hesitantly on her shoulder. "Do not worry..." he started slowly, considering his next words carefully "You had graciously helped me when I was weak, offered me shelter, food, and companionship." his expression was grim "They say that if you pledge loyalty to a God, or make a promise, you shall always be protected. And you had called me, Loki _Laufeyson_, your friend." His expression lightened, taking a bit of a chance to allow her to see his vulnerability, his fears. The sheer _want _of acceptance. "Would you help me? Like you said you would, in my quest of returning to Asgard? Would you swear your loyalty to me and no other?" His hand trailed up from up her shoulder to her cheek, her flesh was soft beneath his finger tips. "I will admit...that I am not the most easiest person in the Nine Realms to get along with, or that I may not always be truthful." He couldn't _always _be as truthful as one could hope. Absentmindedly Loki tucked a stray lock of Irene's hair behind her ear, a twisted smile curling onto his lips as the girl flushed. Leaning forward his lips brushed against her exposed ear, his breath fanned against it which caused the girl to shiver as his voice dropped into a much lower and menacing tone. "If you agree, there would be no turning back. This will be your only chance to choose whether or not you stay or go, it is up for you to decide. If you say yes to my proposal, remember that I am a not so generous God. And I am quick for jealousy, remember that for it could be your _undoing._"

Loki swiftly moved away from her. His face becoming the perfect mask of indifference.

When her silence dragged out, he found himself holding his breath. The feeling of disappointment started to gnaw at him. Perhaps he was wrong and she didn't want his company no more? Did she change her mind with wanting to help him? Was she no different then the others? Just when he was about to give up he saw her bob her head. He blinked.

Loki watched as the corners of her lips turn up. Her eyes shimmering happily even though there were still traces of fear. She hastily pocketed the money he had handed to her.

**Yes. **She said simply.

The God's brows furrowed. "Yes, what?" he asked slowly, if not a bit cautiously.

Now it was her turn to approach him. She came to stand directly in front of him, so close close he had to really crane his neck so he could look down at her.

She took a deep breath and signed. **I, Irene Hawkins, solemnly swear that I will uphold my promise to you, Loki Laufeyson, in helping you find a way to Asgard. I will be your friend, and I hope that one day you will see me as one too during our _alliance. _I will offer any assistance in any way I can-though I must warn you I'm not really a fighter-and I will agree...to your _terms_. I will go with you. **

Just then he spotted something in her gaze asides from the fear and happiness.

Playful mischief.

The breath he was holding was released and his shoulders relaxed just a little. Smiling lazily at her now he bowed his head in acknowledgement. "We have a deal then." he responded smoothly.

**So what now? They won't stay asleep forever I doubt, where do we go? **She inquired, pointing out the two sleeping figures of Mrs. Labelle and her father.

This time, it was Loki who shot her the mischievous smile.

"Grab what is most valuable to you." He advised. "We are leaving now."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter wrap! Though I am not so impressed with this one, not sure if it's just me but yeaaaaaaa. Irene's Mother with a name! Progress! And we learn of her sister Liera, who is her identical twin! Shocker. So we know the fate of the mother, but what has happen to her sister? Dun, dun, duuuuuuun! I was hoping for a bit of drama between Mr. Hawkins (Greg) and Irene. But no worries folks even if Irene and Loki leave the house I do assure you that Mr. Hawkins and Mrs. Labelle would return with vengeance. Their motives will come to light sooner or later but at least you all know WHY Irene was put there in the first place. <strong>

**Next chapter would most likely be them fleeing from Irene's estate in search of a different place. **

**I am not going to spoil much for you but I just hope that it is good. **

**So Irene has a bit of Scottish heritage! Nice! The language her mother spoke was Scottish Gaelic which is indeed different from the Irish Gaelic. **

**Mo bhilis- is my sweet heart in Gaelic it was what Aelwen called Irene. **

**Mo gradh- is my love**

**and the song was a Scottish Gaelic child song called Dheannain sùgradh. It translates to The dark haired girl. **

**In English:**

** I played with the young dark-haired girl**

**When I woke in the morning**  
><strong>I played with the young dark-haired girl<strong>

**I played with the long-haired girl**  
><strong>When everyone was asleep<strong>

**I played when we woke**  
><strong>And when the sails were unfurled<strong>

**On Monday, after Sunday**  
><strong>We left the Orkneys on the Seonaid<strong>

**Reefs taken in and reefs shaken**  
><strong>Waves under her bow, and her booming and whistling<strong>

**Across the straits of Rome**  
><strong>We had to keep a tight grip on the boom<strong>

**Across the narrow waters of France**  
><strong>She was under control and the wind driving us<strong>

**chorus**

**She wouldn't want a gift from a market**  
><strong>If a crown was her share<strong>

**Even if it were a crown of gold**  
><strong>She wouldn't want a gift brought home to her<strong>

**So I really hope you guys enjoyed it (i'm skeptical about it lol) **

**love, review, and see ya around in the next chapter.**

**-Shizu **


	9. Coulson

**Chapter nine folks! Things seem to be rolling nicely. Been a very interesting month so far, and school is just around the corner for me. I do hope that when classes start I won't have my hands to full cause I would be sad if I had to put the story on hold or if my uploading of chapters be delayed. I am sure that I am not the only person returning to school; college or otherwise. And I am happy that I am getting continuous support from those who follow/favorite/review this story. I may not the the best, but I do try. **

**Thank you-**

**AkeraWriterOfTheNight: I am glad you seem so excited by this new turn of events! Cute Loki plushie btw *winks* **

**moonsword17: Squeal of excitement? MARVELOUS! Glad you enjoyed the brief but epic showdown between father and daughter! BUT FRET NOT! There shall be more in the future...maybe not in this story...but maybe the next? But never fear! Mr. Hawkins is not out of the race just yet! And neither is Mrs. Labelle~**

**inuxkag1000: Thank you very much for your insight on my story. I do agree that maybe my last chapter lacked a bit of...spark. But I did my best I hope that this one could enlighten you a bit more. I liked your theory though, it is very thoughtful! **

**But enough chatter for now, I'll just leave you all be to read so don't mind me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Coulson<p>

Irene had took Loki's advice to heart. She ran about her house, gathering great things of importance to her. Her violin, some photos, a small bag of clothes, a toothbrush. Irene spared a glance at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her hair became a bit messy from her constantly being on the move, her cheeks being flushed as well. But she looked..._alive_ almost. No. She _felt _alive. More so than she had in years. The only thing that made her feel such things was her music. But the simple thought of just leaving this house, that had been her home, her glamorous prison, behind her was just all to thrilling. So thrilling that she was also scared.

Scared of what she would find outside these walls.

She brushed the thoughts away and glanced about her bathroom.

_What else would I need?_

She snatched a hairbrush and placed it into one of the pockets of her bag. She would need that, everyone needed a hairbrush. She smiled a bit until her eyes flashed over to the four innocent orange pill bottles on the counter. The little smile that had worked it's way onto her face disappeared, the reminder of her illness stared back at her; almost tauntingly. She chewed on her lower lip, her brows furrowing as she stared at the four little bottles.

If she left with Loki how would she get her medicine?

With her mind made up she snatched the four pill bottles and placed them securely in the bag. Satisfied that she had everything she needed from the bathroom, she made off to find Shepard. She wouldn't leave him behind, and neither would she leave Joey...she would have to discuss that with the God of Mischief when she had the chance.

She found the small pup in the foyer, resting lazily by the fire place. Raising two fingers to her mouth she let out a sharp whistle. Shepard's head rose, his ears perked as he regarded her. With a excited yelp he shot up onto his legs and pranced over. Irene giggled as she ran her hand affectionately along the dog's silky fur. The animal certainly enjoyed it as it whined, his tail wagging side to side furiously. Having his undivided attention, Irene led her excited hound to the main entrance of her home where Loki was waiting for her.

She had seen him frown when his vivid green eyes spotted the dog.

She paid him no mind as she lowered her bag to the floor along with her violin case. **This is about everything. **she said, looking down at how very little she packed. He seemed surprised with this, but nodded his head in approval.

"Good." He said. "This is a delicate situation. So we must have care with how we execute this."

Irene rose one dark slim brow at him. **Have you thought this through at all Loki? You make it sound like it was last minute...**

The God's lips twitched slightly, most lightly trying to fight off a smile. "Maybe a bit of both." He admitted, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "No need to fear though, I have this all sorted out...though I am afraid I need to ask you a bit of a favor if this is going to work."

It always astounded her with how quick Loki could turn from easygoing to dead seriousness in less than a second.

**A favor? **She asked, her eyes watching him a bit warily now. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously and licked her dry lips.

"A favor." He replied, sounding nearly incentive. "After all we wouldn't want _them _to grow suspicious to quickly. Because-" his lips curled up once more into a smile, Irene wasn't sure if she liked this smile or not. "-they happen to be _your _ticket out of the country!"

**What!? **She screeched, looking panicked **Who!? **she demanded, her eyes narrowing into slits. Her wrath didn't seem to thwart the God at all, she slapped his hands away when he started ruffling her hair, muttering to himself that she didn't look convincing enough. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, gaining his full attention and tried asking again. _**Who is my ticket out of the country?**_

Loki tsk'd, displeased with her questioning his decisions. His very _last minute _decisions.

His sneered at her as he returned to messing up her hair. "S.H.I.E.L.D. is." He answered grudgingly.

She gawked at him.

**S..._S.H.I.E.L.D.? _**Her hands fumbled as she tried to sign, shell-shocked when the name of the very organization that she had bothered to hide him from came up. Loki's slim fingers curled around her small wrists, stopping her horrible attempts of sign language. "Mrs. Labelle had said it herself. That the Son of Coul still remains here and that he would be returning the 'States' soon. I have no doubt that he would grant you aid." He released her wrists, bending down so he could grab her bag and violin case. He placed it right by the door so she could easily snatch it on her way out. He returned his full undivided attention to her so that he could see what she had to say, but the look in her eyes spoke for her.

_Why would they help me? I don't have anything they want, I also doubt S.H.I.E.L.D. deals with runaways..._

"No, they don't" he agreed, Loki clasped his hands behind his back. Standing much taller now as words flowed effortlessly from his mouth. "There is a small town not far from your home just down the dirt road called Stanbridge East. As much as I detest the Son of Coul and his petty organization I had come to the conclusion that if the need ever arises, if you were to be removed from your home if the plans involving your father failed, I had thought that you would do well under the protection of S.H.I.E.L.D. because they are second of those who are capable of protecting you aside from myself." Loki rolled his eyes, dismissing her astonished look. "Don't look at me like that, Irene." He placed his hand on his chest, just directly where his heart would be. "You had sworn to me, an oath. You had promised me, a God, your undying loyalty. And in return I have sworn that so long as you abide by your promise, that I will protect you. I protect what is _mine_. So, what you would need to do is go to the small village. There are many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the area, if they were to see you they would wonder why you left your home and it would come up to Son of Coul's attention. It is important, that you will remember everything I tell you, all this information is vital if this plan is going to work. He would approach you, ask you questions, you will have to lie, and when that is completed if everything is a success he would take you with him."

**Loki-** Irene started, but then paused. Her nose scrunched up a little, puzzled and then coming to realize something that he had just said. **You keep saying that 'I' will do this instead of 'we'...aren't you coming with me?**

"No," He replied, ignoring the hurt that flashed in her eyes. "I will remain here for a little while longer. There are things that still must be done, and I have to make sure S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't suspect a thing, or if your father wakes early I could at least throw him off your trail. In oth-" Irene shook her head and rushed forward, her arms encircling around the God's torso. Her face buried into his chest, her heart hammering against her ribs at frightening speed. No! She didn't want to go alone, she didn't want to be separated from her only friend. How could Loki plan such things and not bother to inform her? It hurt that he didn't share much with her, she could understand that he may not feel as attached as she was to him, but he was the first and only person in so long that she had interacted with.

_What if I go with Coulson and I never see you again? What if your plan doesn't work? What if Father finds me? What if-!_

Tears that were forming in her eyes fell, and her arms that wrapped themselves around the tall Asgardian pulled him closer. Irene stood there with him for what seemed like centuries. Awkwardly timid, Loki patted her back. "No need to become so distressed, Irene dear." She heard him clear his throat as one of his hands rubbed soothing circles in an attempt to comfort. Taking a chance Irene peered up at him, her gaze a bit blurry from her tears. Loki looked like he was uncomfortable, like he didn't know what to do. Which is odd, because to Irene she thought he knew everything. Catching her eyes the God smiled a little.

"I won't be to far behind you, I promise. Just need to take care of a few small things, you don't want to leave poor Joey behind do you?" He asked, Irene stared at him with her wide doe eyes and shook her head. Loki hummed with some amusement, his fingers trailing through her hair. "Now, will you listen to the information that I am willing to give you? The favor that I ask is great, but I have no doubt that you would accomplish it with ease..." his voice trailed off, as if he was considering something. Then, with the wave of his hand something appeared in midair. A necklace. It was nothing to fancy, but resting on the golden chain was a pendent. The symbol of two snakes were beautifully carved into the gold, circling one another to form an 'S' shape, and biting the tail of the other. Their eyes gleamed back at her, and she realized that they were in fact, little emeralds. Irene blinked, for something so simple she thought it was beautiful.

The Asgardian prince grabbed it tenderly and held it in his hand. His thumb ran slowly over the golden snakes, his eyes glazed, looking like he was suddenly far, far away from the present. His was like that for a few seconds until he blinked whatever memories from the past came up and unclasped the golden chain and worked on placing it around her neck. "This pendent will serve as a beacon. Where ever you are in Midgard-" finally getting the hook clasped Loki allowed the pendent to fall and hang from her neck, a look that Irene couldn't read flashed in his eyes. "-I would be able to find you. It is my symbol, it use to be an honor to your Midgardian ancestors to wear any symbols from the Aesir." Judging by the odd look he was giving her, Irene guessed that there was something else he was hiding but she didn't pressure him as her arms untangled themselves from his person. She felt too relieved to care, as long as she gets to see her friend again she was happy.

The tilted her head down so she could get a glance at the pretty golden pendent. How the light seemed to shimmer over it's golden surface was captivating. Even the emerald jeweled eyes of the snakes seemed to come to life when the light hit them. She ran a finger along it, feeling the cold metal. Once she was done with her inspection she took a deep breath and then exhaled loudly.

**What do you need me to do?** she relented.

"Well..." Loki started, he looked strangely apologetic.

She had a bad feeling about this.

**\oooo/**

Bad feeling was right.

Her cheek felt utterly swollen.

'_Before we start, I hope you realize how deeply sorry I am for this. But, it's important if we want this to work..._' Loki's voice rang out in her head.

He had given her just a split second detail of his plans. And once he was done, she grudgingly agreed since it seemed like a logically good plan. So here she was, walking along a bridge in the small town he mentioned with Shepard by her side on a leash, her bag over her shoulder, and her violin case in one hand. She ignored the looks she received from the locals. All of them were staring with either what was considered pity, sympathy, or just gawking for the heck of it. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She wasn't use to such attention, ever.

And during her whole hike into Stanbridge East she has yet to bump into a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Loki had insisted that they would hide from her sights, but they would be watching her.

So did that mean the feeling that she felt crawling up and down her spine was a warning that she was being watched?

Hastily Irene turned down a street called North road. All of the little houses looked small, not as big as her own home. But she found every single one of them to be very charming, in a humbling way. Her thoughts were cut off when her stomach gave a low, and painful growl. She blushed and glared down at her offensive stomach.

_That's right...father destroyed all the food before I could have any._

She continued to walk until she saw this giant white sign, her eyes scanned over it.

The Windsor Heritage café.

It was an adorable wooden house. With white tall pillars, and plenty of windows. It looked like it was perhaps once a comfortable little home until it became a restaurant. Walking up to it she climbed up the steps warily, she felt butterflies bloom in her stomach as she marched up to the front door. Peering inside through the window on the door she saw that there were plenty of people inside. She gulped, ready to turn and run until her stomach rumbled back at her angrily. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Darn, why couldn't she be like Loki? He could probably survive days without food.

She peeked down at Shepard, the small dog was looking up at her. Waiting patiently for something. Probably wonder what they were to do next. Irene offered him a smile and patted his head.

She made up her mind, she was going to eat something and work on finding Coulson later, or him finding her. Oh whatever.

Motioning to the small pup to follow her, she took him to the corner of the balcony and made 'down' gesture with her hand. The pup obediently obeyed and sat down, so when she did so again he went down on his belly. His head laying on top of his front paws.

_'Stay_' she willed him. And like the good dog that he was he stayed perfectly in place.

Returning to the front door she grasped the door and opened it. She took her few bashful steps inside. When she fully went inside the rich aromas of fresh coffee and baked goods invaded her senses. Stepping into the little restaurant she closed the door behind her, she locked the summer heat out behind her outside as the cool breeze of the AC met her.

Live plants were positioned around the room, their leaves casting shadows in the muted lighting. The dark blue ceiling appeared low enough to touch. Pine wood panels cover the bottom half of the walls. The tan color on the top half of the walls is a shade darker than the pine, tying the pine wood panels to the darker color of the ceiling. Various works of art hang on the wall. Irene felt as though she stepped into the den of a country home. Overstuffed chairs in shades of green, blue and maroon are arranged into mini-living rooms with matching pine end tables and coffee tables. Sets of dining tables are set comfortably apart with padded forest green chairs. The blue carpet has maroon running through it, tying the whole color scheme together into a nice country setting. The ceiling fans are on, moving just enough to keep the aroma of coffee and baked goods circulating throughout the room. The front of the counter was open, revealing an array of delicious-looking baked goods arranged in wicker baskets that made her mouth water with hunger.

There was a man seated in a corner of the room, his coffee cup in one hand and a newspaper in the other. A group of older women were chatting happily as they crochet, hooks flying skillfully through the yarn as they talk. Their smiles dropped as she walked slowly toward the counter, nodding politely their way while trying to hide the painfully obvious bruise.

Irene was at a lost for what do do.

_Maybe this wasn't a good idea..._

"Oh my goodness! What happened to your face lass!?"

Irene literally jumped about a good foot into the air as she regarded an old man who appeared behind the counter, a menu in his hands as he looked at her with wide eyes. It didn't take a genius to know that he was looking straight at the bruise Loki had to left on her face.

Irene slowly raised her hand, her fingers brushing against her swollen flesh and winced.

Did it really look as bad as it felt?

The old man shuffled around the counter hurriedly. His arm wrapping around her shoulders as he started to guide her to one of the many tables by a window that overlooked a small garden. "You poor thing, what on earth happen to you?" he questioned.

Irene's mouth opened, desperately wishing she could answer him back. And as expected not a sound went past her lips.

The old man's brows furrowed as he sat her down, placing the menu right in front of her and then taking her bag and violin case, placing them in the chair next to her. "Parlez-vous français?"

Irene gave him a helpless look.

"Anglais?" he pressed.

**I speak both languages. **She signed. The old man's cheeks colored to a stunning shade of red, becoming immediately embarrassed with himself. "Oh..ah, I'm sorry I didn't realize you couldn't speak." He cleared his throat and patted the menu lightly. "I'm afraid I don't know any sign language, but by God that looks horrible." The old man lightly touched her face. Irene's eyes prickled with tears as she leaned back away from the older man. She wasn't sure how to react to this stranger who was expressing such concern for her. All these new people were admittedly overwhelming.

He took her slight fright for pain.

"Let me get you some ice for that, look at the menu darling. Anything you'd like, it's on the house."

He ran off before she could even try to thank him.

Waiting a few awkward moments, Irene turned her attention to the menu in front of her and opened it up. A glance at the clock told her that it was well past noon now, so she focused on their lunch selections. There wasn't much, she noticed. But she decided that she wouldn't be picky.

The old man returned with an ice pack as soon as she placed the menu down. "Sorry for the wait," he said, passing her the ice. Irene smiled a bit at him and pressed the pack to her cheek. She gave out a silent sigh of relief.

"So what would you like to order miss?" He smiled back jovially, he looked so kind.

Irene leaned over to the menu and pointed at the 'Panni' dish and then at the smoked ham. "Good choice!" He praised, "Would you like that with water, or any soda? Tea or coffee, perhaps?"

Irene settled on just water. Her lips tilting up when the cute little old man shuffled away.

She waited for her food to come.

Leaning back in her chair she decided she would pass the time to stare out the window. The God of Mischief flickered to life in her mind. She wondered how he was doing. If he was safe. When would he seek her out? Will he come back for her? Was it to dangerous to go to S.H.I.E.L.D?

She was so lost in her thoughts of Loki she never noticed a man taking a seat just across from her.

She heard someone clear their throat. She assumed it was the old man returning with her food but she was surprised to see that it was the very person she was suppose to find.

She gave a muted squeal. Her chair fell back when she stood, dropping her ice pack, her eyes stayed focused on the amused face of one Agent Coulson.

His smile faded when his eyes settled on the bruise.

"Miss. Hawkins." he greeted. His he clasped his hands together when he rested them on the table. "I can say that I am quite _surprised _to see you so far from home."

A few beats seemed to pass between them. One sizing up the other.

"Here is your food! I hope you enjoy it, lass!" Irene and Coulson turned their head to the old man who interrupted their moment. With the food set on the table, the old gentleman gave her a smile. He was about to leave but stopped, giving Coulson a rather suspicious glare. "He's not bothering ya is he?" He looked ready to pounce at a moments notice on Coulson if she said otherwise.

Irene shook her head quickly.

The old man glanced between the two of them for a moment before backing off "Alright, call me if ya need anything dear." With that he scampered off to deal with the other costumers.

"You should eat your food before it gets cold." Irene grabbed her chair and sat back down slowly. The smell of the smoked ham filled made her stomach rumble in response, and slowly she dug in. Savoring each bite, and luckily Coulson was kind enough to wait for her to finish. Dabbing her mouth with a napkin she tried her best not to look so nervous.

_Remember what Loki said, remember and stay calm. _She repeated mentally.

**I am sure you have questions...**She started to chew on her lip. Anxious. She couldn't hide her anxiety from the agent before her. It would be foolish to try. He was probably very good at reading people, Loki said never underestimate someone.

"Yes, I do. For starters what happen to your face?" he questioned.

**That bad? **Irene grimaced.

"It's hard to not notice a mark the size of Texas on your face." Coulson handed her back the ice pack. She took it from him gratefully and pressed it once more to her cheek. She needed to see Loki's handiwork sometime.

"Was it your father?" Coulson implored.

Irene faltered for a brief moment, staring at the seemingly harmless agent warily. She nodded her head, sticking to the story in which Loki had given her.

With the nod of his head Coulson continued. "I see, I am sure just about anyone would run from domestic abuse. But you're not just anyone. You're father holds most political power in Canada, if you were to ever be discovered you'd be a potential target of his enemies. And the discovery of your existence would send the Canadian politicians into an uproar. "

Irene rose a brow at him, she wondered how he was trying to go about this odd meeting. She decided to try a different approach. She glanced down in what she hoped looked like shame. Her cheeks flushing, she stole a few glances at Coulson from under her long lashes. His expression seemed to remain in that of indifference, but she could see the slight curiosity in them.

**I am afraid I haven't been very truthful with you, **She started meekly. **when you came to interrogate me. **

Both of Coulson's brows shot up as he visibly sat straighter. "Oh? And what weren't you exactly truthful about Miss. Hawkins?"

She waited for a few minutes to pass, hoping that it would be a more dramatic effect. Making it seem to him that she was hesitating before answering him. **When you came to my home. Questioning me, if I saw anything unusual...**

"So you are admitting that you had lied."

**Yes.**

"Why?" Coulson leaned forward. She had his full undivided attention.

Irene's heart hammered in her chest. Her anxiety starting to get the best of her. What if she couldn't lie effectively enough? Would Coulson return her home? Her eyes prickled with unshed tears as she gave the agent a look of pure desperation. **Could you truly blame me Agent Coulson? You and your men came to my home unannounced, asking questions, my father who had shown up after so long. **She ran her fingers briefly along the bruise Loki had given her. **I suffered his wrath for something I had no control over. I was to scared to say anything! **

"So why run from home now? What did you hope to gain?"

She took a deep steady breath. **I was hoping...that you would help me. You said to my father that I would be much better in your care once, did you mean it? **

Coulson glanced over her thoughtfully. "I did." He relented.

Her spirits started to rise just a little. She leaned forward, her eyes burning into his grey ones. **If I give you the information. Could you hide me from my father? Could you take me away? **

"_Offer him a deal that he can't refuse. He came here for the sole purpose of gathering information, it is what men of his work do. Information is power, if used properly it could work to anyone's advantage. Offer it in exchange for protection, he would not refuse. He may step out for a moment, drag it out needlessly to watch you squirm for just awhile, and then agree. You Midgardians have an expression, if I recall correctly it's 'hook, line, and sinker.'" _Loki's voice said in her head.

She had placed the hook, she had the line, but now she just needed him to take the bait.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent smiled at her kindly before pushing away from the table and standing "I will think about your offer, I'll be back in a moment." He left before she could even acknowledge his choice. He did not go far, just only exiting out of the restaurant itself to stand out on the front porch. His hand fishing into his pocket and producing a phone.

When the agent made his exit, the kind old man from the front counter returned. He grabbed her dirty dishes, humming a small tune under his breath.

He paused in mid-hum. "Did you enjoy your lunch lass? Would you like some dessert?"

Irene politely declined his offer.

"Alright, if you need anything else let me know. Feel free to stay until your ready to leave." With that the old man left her.

Alone with just nothing but her glass of water Irene quenched her sudden thirst to get rid of the dryness in her mouth. The old clock that hanged on the wall told her it was now three hours past noon. It has been nearly two hours since she had separated from Loki, she noted. She wondered if her father and her doctor woke up from their spell induced sleep.

She peeked at the door just in time to see Coulson return.

He came back to her table, not even bothering to reclaim his seat when he tucked his cell back into his pocket.

_Please say yes. _Irene begged inwardly.

"We will accept your offer." He answered "We will take you to our headquarters in New York where you will be detained and questioned, if your information proves good and true we will provide you proper accommodations. But If you are just pulling our legs, we will immediately deport you and give you back to your father. So are we clear?"

She nodded her head quickly.

Coulson smirked. "Good, now lets get out of here."

The relief was so great Irene was scared that she would just turn into a puddle of putty in her seat. Even when the man said her meal was free she left a handsome tip on the table and gathered her things before following the agent outside. She snatched Shepard, ignoring the look Coulson was giving her and proceeded to tail him to a black SUV with dark tinted windows.

She had to thank him once more when he held the rear door open for her so that she could climb in, Shepard following after her after a few attempts of trying to climb in but he managed. There was already another agent sitting in the drivers seat, watching her curiously through the rear view mirror. Coulson climbed into the passenger seat.

"Where to, sir?" The driver asked.

"Montreal, we have a flight to catch."

"A flight? Where are you going?" The driver steered the car out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"Back to Manhattan." Coulson replied bluntly.

Irene watched the younger agent sputter unintelligibly "W-what!? What about the search!?"

"Agent Becker has been given the command to continue the investigation in my stead. I was bound to leave soon anyways, returning to Manhattan now wouldn't cause much of a stir."

"Of course..." The young agent trailed off.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

**\oooo/**

Loki moved back a few steps so he could examine his work.

A perfect replication of the Bifrost mark laid before him. Not a detail was missed, rather expected since he had seen it so many times. If it was up to Thor, the giant oaf would had missed most of the crucial details. The dark prince always prided himself to be a perfectionist.

This could be one of his greatest tricks on the mortals of S.H.I.E.L.D. yet.

He had taken deliberate care to place it in the car corners of the border of Irene's land. He made haste, using Joey as his steed to take him through the woods quickly without the use of his magic to get him places. He could have dared to say that Irene's steed was almost nearly as fast as his beloved Léttfeti.

The large horse's muzzle brushed up against the back of his head, a giant snort making some of his hair fall out of place.

Chuckling the Norse God turned and ran a smooth pale hand along the underside of Joey's jaw. "There, there...no need to be impatient my friend. We are just bout finished."

The steed's large eyes stared back at him owlishly, but with the swish of his tail and the flick of his ears Loki had sensed that his horse perhaps understood him in some sense. It pleased him greatly.

"Now for the last touch." With the wave, he left the faint essence of magic behind. He had no doubt S.H.I.E.L.D. scanners would pick up the slight activity with their odd machines.

Grasping the horn of the saddle he had borrowed, Loki hauled himself into the leather seat and placed his feet through the stirrups. Grasping the reigns he urged the horse to turn and back track.

He blinked at the sudden feeling of tugging. As if a rope coiled around his heart and pulled painfully.

He winced.

_So she had succeeded. _

So long as she kept his necklace he would be able to find her just about anywhere. The tug the magic would induce would never fail in leading him back to her no matter where she went.

He spurred Joey on.

Taking a moments solace as they traveled through the woods together, Loki grinned.

He had returned to Irene's now abandoned home. Mr. Hawkins and Mrs. Labelle left already, both in panic frenzy. It brought him such great joy to cause such distress for both those despicable mortals. They had scoured the manor, every nook and cranny for his young accomplice. He was certain that Mr. Hawkins' was going to go into what mortals' called 'cardiac arrest'.

He was displeased though when they raided Irene's studio, taking every single composition, finished or otherwise, for themselves.

"_IF SHE RUNS OUT OF THOSE FUCKING PILLS SHE WILL IMPROVE! IF WORD GETS OUT OF HER EXISTENCE, MY CAREER IS OVER!" Mr. Hawkins shouted, stuffing some arias into a folder._

_Labelle glared at him, her eyes narrowing into slits "Mind your manners." She scolded, "She took the bottles with her, she wouldn't get far if she takes any of it. The girl hasn't been out of this house in a little over a decade. She would't know what to do. She is like a child, she will come back one way or another." _

_The man was clearly unconvinced by her claim. "How can you be certain that she would come back?" he asked as he drew himself to his full height. _

_Neither of them had noticed the tall figure of Loki hiding in the shadows. Watching and listening. _

_Mrs. Labelle tucked a strand of her vermilion hair behind her ear, a look of cold confidence gracing her features. "Who else would she turn to? Technically, I am the only Doctor who makes her medicine, so as long as she believes that she will have no choice but to return for more. The longest she will be gone will maybe be a few weeks." Labelle sauntered up to the man, her hips moving side to side in a more suggestive style. She leaned closer to him, moving in such a way so that it would give a man as tall as Mr. Hawkins' a view of her cleavage. Large, round, and surprisingly perky. She certainly had no qualms of playing the temptress, much to Loki's disgust. _

_Briefly her actions reminded him of another woman, an Asgardian, that went by the title of The Enchantress. _

_The two personalities of these women were certainly uncanny. _

_"I suppose..." Mr. Hawkins' grumbled, his anger dying down just a bit as some flashes of uncertainty appeared in his brown eyes._

_Labelle shot him a disarming smile, patting his arm lightly. "We should leave now, you been gone from office for to long and I have a dimwitted husband to return to." _

_Mr. Hawkins' agreed, taking the last papers with him. Quickly following the woman out and not bothering to close the secret door of Irene's studio behind him. Loki quietly tip-toed after them. _

_"Doctor, I wish for you to remain close to the area. Or to at least come here every Friday per-usual, to see if she comes back."_

_Labelle clicked her tongue, rolling her icy eyes. "Of course, as long at our deal runs strong and I get the percentage promised to me from that work you just stole." She pointed briefly at the file containing Irene's compositions. _

_"Indeed," Hawkins __concurred. "You held your end of the bargain thus far and remained loyal with your secrecy." His hand shot out and grasped the woman's arm tightly, pulling her closer to himself so that he may tower over her. His teeth becoming bare as he glowered down at the tiny woman. "But know this, if Irene isn't back soon consider this partnership done! Do not think of me as a fool, I know that you didn't come here as often as you said you've done. There were times where I had to intervene to keep her from passing. And do not think for _one second _that attempting to seduce me will work. I am still very much in love with my dead wife!" _

_Labelle hissed in pain when the man's grip tightened briefly before reclaiming her arm back from Hawkins' bruising hold. _

_"Oh, you honestly think it will be that easy to rid of me? You HIRED me to poison your own child!" Labelle's flirty part of being the temptress changed, she took a menacing step closer to the man who so rudely handled her. "Over what? A petty excuse to blame her for the life of one dead woman?" She ignored how dangerously red Hawkins' face was getting. "I don't really particularly care what kind of 'family drama' you have, I am in this for the money YOU offered. I will expect it soon, if not my tongue my slip one of these days and you might find yourself in a fancy prison." _

_"SHUT UP!" Hawkins bellowed, his anger finally reaching the melting point. "That poison was of your design! It would make her sick, not outright kill the bitch! It is a challenge within itself to introduce lye poisoning without killing a person, and you succeeded. She no longer has a 'voice' thanks to you, so do not worry about not getting your moneys worth from this! Now let's go Liera is waiting!" _

_With that the man stomped away, forcing Labelle to run after him. _

_When the slamming of the front door reached his ears Loki emerged from the shadows. His eyes were wide and thoughtful with this new information. _

_"To think I would never had thought humans couldn't get any lower." He leered, feeling sickened by what he had just learned. _

_He hoped that Irene had forgotten her medicine, the poor girl was poisoning herself and she didn't even know it! Anger bubbled in his chest, he moved swiftly to Irene's quarters. He slammed the closed doors open, nearly knocking the them off it's hinges and scurried to the adjoining bathroom. His eyes settled where he last saw the pills and it felt like his stomach dropped when he did not see them. _

_Returning to the room, his nostrils flared. Shakily he ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself but to no avail. Loki with a savage yell kicked a nearby table, sending it, and everything on top, flying._

Loki blinked as the memory faded away, noting that he had gone quite the distance away from Irene's land.

The clues that he had left for S.H.I.E.L.D. should be good enough. Now he just needed to find a place for the steed to be kept before returning to find his accomplice. Joey nickered softly as he trotted along. Seemingly happy to be out of his pen for so long. Loki chuckled quietly and patted the side of the horse's neck fondly.

"Let's go find you a place to stay." He murmured.

With that, Loki kicked his heels into Joey's side. Sending the horse into a full sprint through the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I am just going to end this here for now. <strong>

**Sorry for the long wait, I was soooooooo busy and school just started so my hands just happened to be a little tied! I promise the story will get better, and such! So, Irene is going to NYC with Coulson! Yaaaaay, though I don't think she expected to be separated from Loki. And to be detained by S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**So I'm going to keep this short. **

**The windsor cafe is an actual restaurant in Standbridge East. I never been to it but I got a nice look at their menu. It's nothing to grand for a small town place xD**

**And yes! Irene knows french! It's common that most people in Quebec do but not everyone per say. Like myself for example, I'm in the process of learning it *sniffles* **

**Anyways I can't really give much of an A/N at this moment...so...MY LOVE TO ALL OF YOU! **

**Love, review, fav, follow, or hug loki. **

**-Shizu**


	10. The Empire State of Mind

**Wow! You guys have nearly no idea how happy I am! CHAPTER TEN! Ten beautiful chapters! I am so glad! That means the ball will really start rolling! So Irene and Coulson are together! What on freaking Earth (or Midgard) is Loki's plan if that meant having his only ally go into the arms of the enemy!? What is Loki's motives? I'm sure it's driving you all insane lol! But that's for me to know and for you to eventually find out! **

**Not to worry, Shizu has it all covered. **

**Irene and Loki would have plenty of bonding time before he decides to bump into Thanos and the Other. I'm so excited that I'm chuckling like an evil idiot. And besides, not much would get done if Irene were to stay in her manor up in Canada. So moving her to a place where there seems to be more chance for action seems much better! I mean hell, Coulson in the previous chapter said that she would be detained for as long as it is deemed necessary by S.H.E.I.L.D.**

**So I want to thank:**

**moonsword17: I am happy that you seemed thrilled by the revelation of Irene's medication or shall I say poison? Very dark isn't it? Poisoning your own child and such...isn't Mr. Hawkins a douche or what?**

**musicgal100189: I never saw so many 'please' in a review before! And not to worry I don't think Loki has any intentions for her death. If he wanted her dead he would had let her die ages ago or killed her with his own bare hands when he got better! And remember she was being poisoned for years, small amounts, nothing fatal, just enough to make her sick. They needed her alive, not dead!**

**AkeraWriterOfTheNight: Thanks for your praise! You humble me! *blushes***

**Winter's Twilight: SO MANY REVIEWS! Thank you so much! I'm so happy your loving this story, you seem always so excited with each chapter you read! I love the enthusiasm! Keep it up my friend! *winks***

**So without further delay enjoy this awesome chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Empire State of Mind.<p>

They drove for nearly an hour.

Not a long time in Coulson's opinion. He didn't know how many times he took a glance into the rear view mirror to watch S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new young charge, watching her stare at everything with open wonderment. Irene Hawkins was practically drinking up anything her eyes landed on, thirsty for the knowledge she'd been evidently denied. Phil found himself fighting off a smile that was trying to find its way onto his face as he watch the girl when she pressed her face against the glass. It was a rather endearing sight to see.

Montreal was a great city. One of the finest in Phil's opinion, they had great food, like those delectable steamy hot dogs he once had at this little quaint restaurant called Decarie Hot Dog.

But as good as Montreal was, and how pleasant (some) Canadians were. His heart belonged to the United States. Yup, he liked to live up to the reputation of a Patriot. He had all the vintage Captain America stuff to prove it, he'd be glad to show it to anyone. He was very prideful of his collection.

"We are almost there." Phil said.

He didn't get a response back from the silent girl.

_Did she even hear me?_

_Probably not_, he mused. They continued to drive in relative silence until they had finally reached their destination. The YUL airport. Massive and impressive in size, they went in the opposite direction in which others or 'normal' civilian people would go. Not many knew about it, but S.H.I.E.L.D. had their own little private section of the airport where they could stash their planes and use the landing strips whenever needed. A small sum of money went to the Canadian Government of course to keep their good word of silence.

Phil had made calls to Fury, reporting his find. Telling him about Irene's request for protection in exchange for information. If he remembered correctly the Director complained that S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't do no "_God damn babysitting services_" in order to get some information.

But with careful persuasion the Agent managed to get his friend to relent.

When the SUV came to a complete stop he stepped out of the vehicle. Agent McGivers (the driver) got out as well. Making himself useful by opening the door and allowing the young woman to come out and grabbing what little possessions she had. Irene herself held fast onto her pet's leash. The small pup's tail wagging around rapidly with its excitement as it took in its new surroundings.

Phil found himself immediately drawn to her side, finally allowing a smile to form on his face when young Miss. Hawkins watched an enormous commercial aircraft, An American Airlines Boeing 777-300ER come in for landing.

She was very much like a child trapped in a young woman's body.

Gingerly the agent grasped her arm, "There is plenty of time to observe planes." He told her. "We got our own flight to catch."

Irene tilted her head towards him, her russet eyes staring up at him for a moment before nodding her head.

She gave him a 'lead-the-way' wave of her hand.

Flashing her a friendly smile he led her to an S.H.I.E.L.D. private jet, which was whirling loudly to life. Ready for flight. The hatch was open as their flight attendant greeted them, with a few soft spoken words between the newcomer and Agent McGivers, the young man handed Irene's luggage with care and finally dismissed himself after saying a short goodbye to Phil. With McGivers gone the attendant ushered them both in, with a little extra coaxing on her part to convince Irene that it was absolutely safe.

When they were finally on board Phil went to one of the many comfortable looking seats and sat down.

"Come join me, I have much to debrief you on before we reach Headquarters." He pointed at the seat across from him.

Irene's cheeks flushed. Shuffling forward slowly before taking the offered seat, having to give the attendant the leash for the dog so that it could be placed somewhere safe for the rest of the flight along with her other things.

Phil waited until she settled, telling her quietly that she had to buckle herself in before takeoff, and once he had to help her he finally addressed her. "Do you know where we are going, Miss. Hawkins?"

She shook her head at him.

Poor girl. He couldn't help but wonder how the girl could live with herself being stuck in a fancy house for all those years.

"Well, I am taking you to our base of operations in New York." He paused briefly and raised both his brows at her. "You do know about New York right?"

She looked offended that he would even ask that.

"Just asking." Phil replied nonchalantly.

The flight attendant closed the hatch and shut it tightly. The preparations for the flight underway. Grasping a radio the attendant pressed a button. Her voice echoed out in the small plane, it was annoying that they still do this whole 'in-case-of-emergency' protocol speech. But Irene seemed to be paying attention anyways. Until a 'ping' went off and the voice of the Captain rang out.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. My name is Captain Sanders, I am your pilot today. On behalf of myself and the entire crew, welcome aboard S.H.I.E.L.D. airlines flight 00451, none stop service from Montreal to New York City. Our flight time would be an hour and thirty minutes. We will be flying at an altitude of 4500ft at the ground speed of 604mph. At this time please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Also make sure your seatbelt is correctly fastened. Also, we advise you that as of this moment, any electronic equipment must be turned off. Thank you_."

With another 'ping' the broadcast came to an end.

Sitting back in a relaxed manner he saw Irene didn't seem that much at peace as she worriedly glanced about.

He watched her nearly jump out of the seat when the plane jerked forward, moving into motion. The flight attendant started to preach about the emergency exits and what to do if they were to crash, it seemed to make the young woman nervous.

But never had he ever seen someone so freaked out by flying in an airplane like Irene Hawkins before.

First she seemed alright. Then she started to get pale when the plane shook too often. Then she started to break out into cold sweet. And when they finally reached the runway she seemed to calm down just a little until the plane jerked, Phil was curtained if she didn't have her seatbelt fastened she would had been thrown out of her chair when the powerful engines fired up. He couldn't help himself, he tried, and he really did. But the laughter escaped him before he could stop himself.

Loud and boisterous.

He had to wipe the tears away from his eyes as the plane started to slowly make it's ascend from the ground.

How long has it been since Phil Coulson laughed that much?

_A long time_. He contemplated. _Since my days as a fresh recruit_.

Once he settled down, he cleared his throat and fixed his tie subconsciously. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He said sheepishly. Irene's brows were furrowed together, her pale cheeks were dusted with a dark red tint. She seemed thoroughly self-conscious. But once the plane reached the necessary altitude in the sky she seemed to calm down, sitting herself up straight.

"Best reaction to a take-off I've ever seen." He continued.

Irene's eyes narrowed into daggers.** I never flew in a hunk of metal before! I don't like heights!** She signed angrily.

"You're scared of heights?" Phil's brows raised.

Her anger quickly turned to embarrassment. **When I was young I was curious to see that if I climbed a really tall tree when it was cloudy, there'd be a possibility I could find giants living in the sky**.

"Like Jack and the beanstalk?" He summarized. He briefly thanked the flight attendant when she brought them both a glass of ice water. Grasping his, he hastily took a sip.

She nodded her head. **Yes, I was maybe around…ten years old. I read the story and I thought if I could go up to the castle in the sky where the giants live I could find the golden harp that could play me lullabies at night for me to sleep**. She could hardly look him in the eye as she confessed a small portion of her childhood. **But before long I reached the top of the tree, of course I was nowhere near the clouds. And I found myself stuck! Looking down was a horrible thing to do! That was when I realized how scary being so high up was. I was stuck in the tree for hours! I was lucky that my Doctor came in that day or else I probably wouldn't have gotten down anytime soon**.

Her little tale amazed him. It wasn't often in those days when ten year olds would still believe in such things as fairy tales. Irene looked to be in her early twenties, so being born in the 1990s kids hardly even believed in Santa Claus.

Then again she never really had peers her age telling her that there was no such things. _Must have learned the hard way_. He reminded himself.

"So you suffer acrophobia." He stated. Irene gave him a rather confused look, "An extreme or irrational fear of heights." He clarified for her.

Her face lit up with sudden understanding.

He decided to bring up something that was bothering him for a while. "So…" He started, "What happened between you and your father that would result in domestic violence?"

She raised a hand to her cheek, her fingers running along her bruise for just a brief moment. She winced when it appeared she applied to much pressure and lowered her hand so that she could answer.

**Father and I…had a disagreement of sorts**. She seemed to be considering her next words carefully, he noticed. **I had asked for a chance to going to the city, he didn't take kindly to the suggestion**. Phil shot her a brief sympathetic glance before his professional mask came back. **He just got so angry that he struck out, I barely got out of there**.

"How did you manage to escape?" Phil wondered aloud. From what little information gathered on her, she was small, frail, and sickly. How someone like that managed to get from someone as big, and as healthy as Mr. Hawkins must have not been easy.

She wore the look of shame. **I placed a sleeping draught in his drink**.

Phil found himself sitting up, his interest piqued. "A _sleeping draught_?" He sounded mildly surprised, "as in you drugged your father?"

**If you say it like that you make it sound much worse than it is!** She snapped, looking very unhappy with herself.

"No, no, no…!" Phil said quickly, correcting himself "That's actually rather impressive."

He somewhat respected her now. For how long he'd known Mr. Hawkins before, he could vouch that the old bastard deserved it. "So what did you use?" He was genuinely curious.

Irene blinked, surprised. **Valerian mostly**.

"Isn't that a flower?"

**An herb**. She signed in a matter-of-fact way. **It's a natural sedative.**

"And you learned this where?"

**From my books! **She looked proud. Beaming happily at him.

"And the plant?"

**I had a few growing in my garden. I'm sure you saw it, or some of your men did while searching my home.**

After that Phil went into easy conversation with her, evaluating everything as they spoke. She was surprisingly a very bright young woman. He wondered to himself if her father by chance gave her a private tutor to teach her since she never went to neither private nor public school. She was surely intelligent if she could use simple flowers and turn it into drugs. And from her 'published' compositions under her name that was considered one of the biggest composers of modern classical music of all times, she was definitely a hidden genius.

Depending on the perspective of course.

Did she even know that her work was actually publicized? The name Irene Hawkins was rather famous in the classical world. Her arias costs thousands, but with the amount of her work submitted it could easily turn to over a million. But the amounts were just a simple guess to Phil. He wasn't really one for classical music. But he could admire the artists who create such things. And aside from her intelligence, she was also very pretty. If she lived a bit of a normal life, or in the States as an American instead of a Canadian, her father would had at least owned a shotgun to keep the young men away. Quite obvious since she had an identical twin running around.

"I think it's time for that debriefing I mentioned earlier." He started seriously.

Irene's small smile disappeared from her face as she looked at him, her expression somewhat grim as if she expected the worse.

He decided to be blunt and swift. "When we reach New York we will head directly to headquarters, no stops for anything. You will then be escorted to one of our interrogation rooms-" Her eyes widened slightly. Not from fright, she seemed rather intrigued instead and Phil found that to be an interesting reaction. "-where you will be detained and questioned. Once we receive your answers we will go over the information you provide us, and check to see if it falls into place. If the Director is happy and finds it useful, S.H.I.E.L.D. will protect you as promised. On the other hand if your information is false and you are just using us to get away from your father, then we will deport you immediately back to Canada and to your father's custody." Phil tilted his head slightly to the side, eyeing her closely. "Understood?" he asked.

Irene's eyes crinkled as a smile found its way onto her face. **Of course**.

Phil automatically smiled back and reached out his hand, hanging out between them for her to shake to signify they had a deal. "Then I believe we have ourselves a compromise." He told her. Her brows furrowed in confusion, looking at his hand that was still outstretched.

"You're supposed to shake it." He informed politely. "It's a way of greeting, giving congratulations, or expressing gratitude. There's many reasons to shake a hand, but for this let's just say we reached an agreement and when that happens people tend to shake hands."

Irene's mouth formed an 'o' shape as understanding and realization hit her. She swiftly clasped her hands around his and shook it rather firmly and a bit wildly. Missing the odd look the flight attendant sent her way, she peered at him bashfully and kept holding his hand waiting for some approval that she was doing it right.

He snorted, trying to hide his amusement so he wouldn't offend the girl by making her think he was making fun of her lack of social skills.

"Good for the first try." He commended. He went on fixing her hands so just it was just her right one grasping his own and briefly moved their hands up and then down before letting go. "This is the more correct way to do it."

Her cheeks turned a nice rosy color at her mistake. Huffing silently her face settled into fierce determination, and with shocking speed she grabbed his hand, shook it firmly, and let go.

Phil blinked.

She watched him intently, her lips pressed together into a thin line.

"That was…ugh…great." He supplied lamely.

Her face brightened considerably from his words. Her smile was much more radiant now, she had a look of pure happiness. Just by how silly she looked one would guess she received the best gift in the world. Phil found it mystifying in some sense or another. His earlier conclusion that she was a child trapped in a woman's body seemed very accurate. She stared openly at little everyday things, didn't know certain customs, she seemed ignorant of them all.

_How could it be that Mr. Hawkins hid such a nice girl?_

Phil, as aloof and Inscrutable he may be, he was still very human at heart. He couldn't foresee anyone locking away such a delightful and sweet girl. He knew from her files (yes, S.H.I.E.L.D. kept files of people who seemed note-worthy, Irene mostly due to her connections to Mr. Hawkins himself), was that she was sick and kept in a "_safe"_ environment. Safe wouldn't be the right word, since that bruise on her face proved it. He suddenly hoped that she was telling him the truth, it would be a shame if she had to be sent back to that. But no matter the outcome his work for S.H.I.E.L.D. would always be his priority.

Even if he did somewhat like her.

**\oooo/**

Irene seemed to handle the landing much better than the take-off. Landing in Newark was smooth, and the weather was nice according to the captain. The sun was nearly set on the horizon as Phil and Irene gathered all her things and climbed down the steps of the ramp. The girl seemed too relieved to be back on the ground.

Having Irene's pet, Shepard, retrieved Phil steered the young woman to another awaiting SUV. The S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem standing out proudly on the vehicle's glossy black surface.

Opening the backseat door Phil offered a helping hand, a small smile on his face "Ladies first."

Irene turned a bit flustered at first before taking his offered hand and slid herself into the back seat after her dog jumped in. Closing the door, Phil walked around the back and slid in through the other side. Getting comfortable he placed his seatbelt on.

"Good evening, Agent Coulson." Their driver greeted.

"Agent Sitwell." Phil's brows shot up "What an unexpected surprise."

He hadn't expected to see Agent Sitwell here, and on an _escort_ mission no less.

"When was the last time I saw you?" Sitwell glanced into the review mirror to look at him. His eyes sparking gleefully "Wasn't it July 2nd?"

Phil scoffed, nearly rolling his eyes "Blonsky?" he asked. He settled himself in, not paying much attention to Irene's blank stare. She was lost on the conversation. Which was good. She really didn't need to know about that little incident anyways.

"Blonsky." Sitwell confirmed. He set the car into drive and pressed down on the gas pedal, the car jerked into motion as they started to drive away to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

The agent in the passenger seat remained silent. Phil didn't really pay much attention to him, he was probably just some form of protection. Not for him or Sitwell, but for Irene most likely. "So what brings you, Sitwell?" He questioned, while muttering that they last saw each other on the 3rd after asking Stark to aid them with a problem involving General Ross. Stark got the job done luckily enough.

"I've heard you were in town, wanted to see it for myself." Every now and then Sitwell would take his brown eyes off the road to look at him. "I also heard you had _company _who was not an Agent. When I was told _who_ I just had to see for myself! So I volunteered."

Phil narrowed his eyes, "Who gave you that information?" He trusted Sitwell, he had level six clearance after all but the fact that he had Irene with him wasn't well known information yet.

"The Director," Sitwell replied casually.

Phil exhaled slowly and relaxed.

"So…" Sitwell started slowly, a few beats of silence passed between them all. "Why is she here?"

Phil gave a nonchalant shrug, he would find out later anyways. But since there was an agent there with an uncertain level clearance he simply said. "New Mexico."

A look of understanding came upon Sitwell's face "I see."

Phil shifted a little so he could address their young charge. "How are you feeling Irene?" he asked. Realizing that he had forgotten briefly that she was sick, or if she even had her medicine on her. He felt a bit inconsiderate on her behalf. It slightly worried him, "Tired? Nauseous? Hungry?" he pressed.

Her face softened, a smile forming on her lips as her eyes comforted him. Those russet orbs sparkled back with gratefulness for his concern.

**I will be okay, I have my medicine if you're worried about that. **She signed.

"Do you have to take it sometime soon?" He felt a bit reassured that he didn't have to rush her to a clinic anytime soon.

**Tomorrow evening at the latest. **

"She's _mute_?" Sitwell interrupted.

Phil's eyes widened at he shot his fellow Agent a warning glance, the '_shut-up-Sitwell_' stare that he perfected during their many collaborations together in S.H.I.E.L.D. and wisely so did the Agent shut up.

"Sorry…" Sitwell grumbled.

Irene didn't seem to mind at all. Sure she seemed a bit flustered but she didn't let Sitwell's bluntness effect her, even if it was rude. She reached around Shepard (who sat between the two of them) and held his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze to tell him she was fine. The small moment was over when she retracted her hand so it settled in her lap.

From then on they continued in silence.

**\oooo/**

Irene couldn't take her eyes off the view. Everything she was seeing, experiencing for the first time, was very overwhelming. Sitwell had driven them from Newark airport and they were passing through something Agent Coulson called the 'Lincoln tunnel' that would take them to central Manhattan. And when they had passed through the tunnel she was instantly dazzled by the many city lights.

_So many tall buildings! So many people! _Her mind screamed.

She felt so small in such a large city. It certainly had a different impression than the City of Montreal, if she were to walk around she would most likely get lost.

Glancing down she pressed some of the random buttons near the window until finally she found one that would lower the sheet of class that separated her from the outside word. The New York breeze ruffled her hair but she just smiled. Leaning over she stuck out her head so she could look up at the tall skyscrapers that dominated each city block.

"Hey, don't do that it's not safe." Coulson scolded.

Irene felt his hand on her shoulder as he gently pulled her back. She pouted at him, and he chuckled. His blue eyes shining with amusement. "How about some music Sitwell?"

"Music?" Sitwell fumbled with some random buttons until noise blasted from the surrounding speakers. Irene flinched by how loud it was.

"_Yeah, yeah, Imma up at Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca, _

_Right next to DeNiro, But I'll be hood forever. I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here,_

_I can make it anywhere, yeah they love me everywhere. I use to cop in Harlem, _

_All of my dominicanos right up there up on Broadway, brought me back to that McDonalds…_"

Irene blanched.

_What kind of music is this!?_ Her mind screeched. Never in her life had she heard this kind of music! What was a DeNiro? What was a McDonalds? Irene's question of thought halted when they drove by a place that had the symbol of a large 'M' on it that had the title of 'McDonalds'. Many people were walking in and out of that place, some with bags of what seemed like food. So it was a type of restaurant…

_That answers that question…_

She perked up when she heard a woman singing on the radio and listened carefully.

"_In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of, there's nothing you can't do. _

_Now you're in New York, these streets will make you feel brand new, these lights will inspire you. _

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York!_"

She liked that part…it seemed to fit this city perfectly and learned from Phil that this song was called Empire State of Mind. By the time the song ended they pulled over into a stop. She looked around and spotted two street signs. Fifty-Ninth Street and Madison Ave.

Coulson crawled out of the car along with Sitwell and the other Agent. The Agent whose name she didn't know opened her door for her and helped her out, grapping her things while Irene snatched Shepard's leash tightly. The young pup whined at its new surroundings, Irene patted his head comfortingly before leading him towards Coulson and Sitwell.

Coulson, surprisingly the gentleman, offered her his arm. "Let's go shall we?" He said lightly.

Irene looped her arm through his, she looked much shorter next to the tall S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He led her towards a small little shop. When they entered she glanced around curiously. Noting the line of chairs and many bottles of what looked light shampoo and conditioner. She realized that this must be a modern Barber Shop where men like her father went to get his hair cut.

She sent a '_why-are-we-here_?' deadpan stare.

Agent Coulson, Sitwell, and whoever else was with them didn't seemed phased at all.

Two men from the back came out. A slightly older man who seemed to be balding, and an African American who both offered them smiles.

"Coulson! Sitwell! Nice to see you!" The balding man greeted happily.

"Hello." The African American man said next, nodding his head politely.

"Hello Sam," Coulson replied, and then nodded back to the second man "Slim."

The balding man, Sam, walked forward. Quickly shaking hands with Coulson "It's a pleasure to see you again." He turned his attention to Irene. "Who's this pretty little jewel?"

Irene blushed at the compliment.

"This is a new 'friend' so we need to go down to 'that place' and see the Director." Coulson replied casually.

Sam rubbed his chin, his head nodding a few times and hummed. "I see, I see…." His lips pulled back to flash bright straight white teeth. "Take a seat then!" He gestured to one of the many seats in his shop.

One by one they took a seat. Coulson showed her to one of the many seats and sat her down. Telling her that she should stay put and not move until he gave the okay. It was a little awkward since Shepard had to be placed in her lap but she didn't complain when she wrapped her arms around the small animal. She was glad he wasn't fully grown just yet. So when Coulson sat down he gave a thumbs up to Sam.

"Alright Slim, press the button!" Sam ordered.

Slim did as he was told, pressing a button that Irene didn't even notice at first.

At first nothing happened. Until the chair jerked and started to go into the ground. Irene held fast to Shepard, startled. They went into the ground in some sort of tube. She was alone, not being able to see the other Agents and it made her nervous as she traveled further down into the Earth. It didn't last long when she descended down into a dark scarcely lit room. She looked around. Seeing shadows of people next to her. She realized that it was Coulson and Sitwell.

When the chair settled she waited until Coulson gave the okay.

Once she was allowed she settled Shepard on the ground. "Enjoy the ride?" Irene shrugged a little, it was alright. Not her most favorite way of getting somewhere, but better than flying any day.

**Isn't there other ways to get down here?**

The corner of Coulson's lips twitched, "Possibly, but I can't really tell you."

Of course he can't, secret agent….right. She knew that. She blushed a little for not realizing that. She nervously ran her hands along her dress to smooth down the wrinkles that formed from today's travels. Then her mind brought up Loki, she wondered where he was. If he was safe? She bit her lip with worry as she continued to think about the Asgardian.

"We have to take you to questioning now…" Coulson's voice cut through her thoughts like a butter knife.

She bowed her head with submission as Coulson rested his hand on her shoulder. Steering her to God knows where. And for the first time since leaving Canada, she was genuinely scared. Without thinking her hand grasped the golden pendent that Loki had given her. She prayed that he would come for her soon. That the information he gave her would help her. She couldn't even imagine what punishment her father would give her if she were to fail and be deported. She didn't bother exploring her surroundings since they walked in what she thought was a never ending labyrinth. Now and then they would pass an Agent that didn't pay too much attention to them. And finally Irene found herself in a room, there was a table in the middle of the room and on the opposite side, a stainless steel bench bolted to the floor. The other two chairs were on the opposite side of the table, Irene guessed it was for her interrogators. Presumably, what she thought was the suspect's bench was bolted to the floor to prevent movement away from the camera's view (which was mounted in plain sight in the upper corner of the room). As for the stainless steel finish, perhaps it is easy to clean up after an intense interrogation…

_Maybe reading all those mystery novels was a bad idea…_She thought frightfully.

The room was just nothing but grey. Grey walls, grey floors, grey everything. It was just so cold in here, it made her shiver as Coulson guided her to the bolted seat. His hand brushing against hers' as he took the leash. "I'm afraid Shepard can't stay with you, he'll have to be placed elsewhere during the interview." He informed her. Irene's heart sank, sadly she took her seat.

Sitwell waited for Coulson by the door and decided to speak. "We'll leave you in here for now, until your interrogator arrives." He had the slight look of pity on his face. "So until then." With that Sitwell left. And with one last look from Coulson he disappeared to. The door slamming shut behind them that echoed around the room as if it was the final time it would open.

_Loki…_ Irene held her golden pendant tightly.

So she waited.

She waited, and waited some more. She looked at her reflection in the only mirror in the room. The girl she saw looked back at her in sorrow. And for what felt like years, the handle of the only door there twisted. And in came a man who suddenly made the room seem much smaller. An air of importance seem to ooze out of this man in waves. Something in Irene screamed that he wasn't 'just an agent' in S.H.I.E.L.D.

_No, he is something else_…Her mind whispered.

He was very tall, coming from African American descent. He was bald as well, wearing a long black coat over a black undershirt. What had intrigued Irene the most was the eye patch over his left eye. She shuttered when she thought about the possibilities of how that could have happened. But she didn't have much time to dwell on that when he claimed the seat directly across from her.

"Do you know who I am?"

_Was that a trick question?_

The questioned startled her. She looked him over, and shook her head. She had absolutely no idea who this guy was. The man tossed a file on the desk before clasping his hands together. His expression was serious.

"I am Director Fury of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." At the lost look on Irene's face he simply added. "Or S.H.I.E.L.D. as you know us by."

Timidly she signed. **That's quite the mouthful…**

She could have sworn she saw amusement in his lone eye for one single moment. "You're not the only one who thought so."

"But, what my organization calls itself isn't what we are here to discuss." Opening the file, Fury scanned over some few papers. He read over it quickly "Your name is Irene Hawkins, is that correct?"

She was sure he already knew who she was and simply played along by nodding.

"Says here you're the daughter of Gregory Hawkins and Aelwen Darrow, that you have a twin sister named Liera."

**Well…yes, though I'm afraid that aside from Father I don't really know much of my mother and sister…**

Fury continued to shuffle though the papers, Irene realizing that it was the file about _her_.

"It's not every day we find ourselves housing runaway relatives of someone with high political status." He continued disinterestedly, "And to ask _us _for protection…" He was suddenly scowling at her as he slammed shut her file with a loud 'bang!' she winced and shied away. "I hope you know how serious this is Miss. Hawkins. WE are an intelligence agency not some freaking babysitting service for rich folk! The fact that I even considered this _at all_ is insane, and that I should probably kick my own ass for agreeing in the first place! So depending on the answer you give me will either save your ass, or get you _skinned _just so we're clear."

Irene gulped, positive that she turned three shades paler.

Intimidating didn't seem to be the right word for Director Nick Fury, he was downright _terrifying_! Odd considering she never feared Loki, but feared this man instead. Taking deep and even breaths she tried soothing her jumbled nerves to the best of her ability. She reminded herself that she wasn't in real trouble with S.H.I.E.L.D. and that she would be fine. She was confident that she would survive this little ordeal. All she needed to do was remember what Loki told her.

With false mask of self-confidence she decided to steer the conversation. **Shall we start then Director?**

"Yes, let's start." He agreed.

He started off first. "There was an enigmatic anomaly in Southern Quebec that occurred a while ago near your home. It was similar to an incident down in New Mexico that caused an entire town to be leveled in just a day, as you know we sent a team to investigate."

**Agent Coulson. **Irene replied.

"Yes, the sight was very close to your home. He took it upon himself to reach out to your father before stepping foot on your land. If he were to do so without permission it would had let to diplomatic incident. Something we wish to avoid. You being here at all risks things, but we might give it an exception." Fury leaned forward, his chin resting on top of his hands. "So, tell me since according to Agent Coulson you lied during your first questioning. Why?"

Irene wisely decided to stick to what she told Coulson. That she feared her Father's presence and refused to reveal anything when he was in the room. And then she went on explaining what happened with her father, and her 'fated' run in with Coulson in a diner and the deal she struck with him.

"That explains the ugly spot on your face." Irene guessed he was talking about her bruised cheek.

**Yes.**

"So, why don't you tell us the truth? From the beginning, we'll go from there to see if what you gave us is useful or not. Remember if you're telling the truth, we will keep you under our protective custody. And I am pretty damn sure I don't need to repeat about what would happen if you lied to us." He gave her his full undivided attention.

Irene took a deep breath and spoke about how all things started.

**I tend to take long walks along my land. It was a habit I developed as a form of exercise, usually with Shepard. It was a sunny day, there wasn't even a cloud in sight until a sudden storm came along while I was at the farthest reach of my property. And then…there was a bright stream of light that crashed down from the sky. It was colorful, like a rainbow of sorts. **Irene was lying now, knowing this isn't how exactly she stumbled upon Loki at all. It was in fact _Loki's _tale she was telling. What he told her to tell them. **Without thinking I went to go inspect what happened. And what I found was…well…extraordinary. **

Fury seemed much more interested. "Go on." He acknowledged.

**I found a symbol, scorched into the ground. Do you have something I can draw with?** She asked suddenly.

Fury's brows shot up. Reaching into his coat he pulled out a pen. And got an extra blank paper from the file and slid it towards her. Thanking him with a smile she focused on the plain sheet and uncapped the pen before setting to work. She sketched quickly, not really having time to elaborate detail.

"_This is the runic symbol of the Bifrost._" Loki's voice echoed to her. _"S.H.I.E.L.D. has seen it before, if you were so show them this. Your story would seem truthful, and they would be obliged to believe what you say. It gives you a better chance._"

Finally deeming her drawing satisfying enough she passed it over to the Director who took it and looked it over.

If he was surprised he hid it well.

He placed the paper down gently, she wasn't sure if it was just her hearing but his voice may have gotten a little softer. "What else could you tell me?"

Irene indulged him and continued the story. **It wasn't just the only thing I found. Well…not really a thing, more like a 'someone' I didn't really get much of a look but I saw someone going into the woods. And this person seemed….different. I'm not sure how, but it was a male, this person looked like they came right out of a fairy tale book. Cape and everything. **

She told Fury where he could find the 'Bifrost' sight. And pleaded inside that they would believe her story.

"If that would be all, I'll take my leave for now and go over everything. Until then I will send some agents to escort you to an isolated holding cell." Fury got up from his seat, gathering the files. And took his leave, but before he fully went out the door he paused and peered over his shoulder.

"Oh, and Miss. Hawkins." He called.

Irene's russet eyes looked up at him.

"Welcome to New York."

With that he left her all by herself, with only the four grey walls, the chairs, and the table for a companion in muted silence.

**\oooo/**

Fury closed the door behind him firmly, and strode to another door and went in. There he found Coulson, who seemed to be staring out the one way mirror at the young Irene Hawkins. He had her files, and drawing, safely tucked under his arm. Joining his Right hand man he looked out towards the young woman who was sadly staring down at the table.

"So what do you think?" Fury asked.

"About what, sir?" Phil turned to him slightly.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?"

Phil seemed to consider it before his lips turned up into a small smile. "I think so."

"We got to find out what to do with her."

"Director?"

Fury frowned. "She can't really stay here at headquarters, this isn't a place for girl like her."

"No, but I am sure we can keep a better eye on her if we keep her close." Of course the life in S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't a walk in the park. Everyone saw some freaky shit one way or another. Especially the field agents. Maybe a filing clerk or those who worked a desk job could be safe. But the girl before him, what could she really be cut out for?

A frail girl paler than death, with thin willowy arms and legs. Her chestnut locks falling down her back freely, and her russet eyes sparkled with what gave the impression of unhappiness to be locked up alone in a dark room. To Nick, she was just an innocent civilian. Most of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents were once military, or had an understanding of the outside world. Irene Hawkins had been isolated, Phil had told him she was the _true_ musical genius. And he had listened to her music, and it did wonders to the soul. The fate her father condemned her to was cruel, unjustified, and just plain wrong. He doubted that Miss. Hawkins was aware of her Father's horrible secret. But it was none of his business, he was the executive Director. Now in charge of the outcome of Irene's fate. Would he let her stay, safe under the protection of his agency? Or will he doom her and return her back to her father? Fury had met Mr. Hawkins under unfortunate circumstances, none were pleasant. It was hard to imagine her being related to the _Governor General of Canada_.

"For now, let's keep her here and check out everything she told us." Fury decided "If she did see someone, we may have another Alien on our hands. Or it could just be Thor."

"Should I inform Jane Foster?"

"No, we will keep it to ourselves for now."

"And Irene?"

"Place her in the holding cell, the good one. We don't need her getting sick, she could have her things except the dog. Take to some doggie daycare or something until we get her situated." Fury left Phil to complete his duties. He pulled out his phone from his pocket to check the time. In just one week things just seemed to be getting _better. _The world security council had been riding his ass since the discovery of the Tesseract. He was bound to head up to New Mexico to go see how Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S was doing and meet up with Selvig who he recently recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D. and having the Doctor's help would serve them greatly. It surprised him at first when the man agreed to take a look at the Tesseract in the first place after waltzing into his life and stealing most of Foster's research but he wasn't going to complain. He was going to meet up with Agent Barton, since he reassigned the man there himself. Having Irene Hawkins onboard to be something he didn't really expect, had had to trust Coulson for now and give orders from afar. And he could overlook the studies on the Destroyer, among other things. But he would return as quickly as possible before the revival of the super Soldier.

"So many God damn things to do, so little damn time." Fury grumbled in annoyance.

So instead of enjoying a good rest like everyone else on the damn East Coast. Fury readied himself for a nice night of travel.

* * *

><p><strong>HA! Another chapter completed! You know I was done with this for like two days but unfortunately I couldn't upload the new chapter because for some reason I couldn't connect to the server for my account so I was like "fuck, double fuck, triple fuck!" and so on so forth. Sorry for the language but that's how I literally felt! Because I wanted to reach out to my readers with this awesome new chapter! <strong>

**But sorry folks no Loki in this one! **

**And I even introduced Nick Fury! I was going to introduce him in the next chapter but I decided that I would keep writing! Now I wanted more time with Irene and Phil, get some more relationships to happen. Cause it's important that these two friend each other before the start of the Avengers! Phil's death would affect her much better if she knew him on a personal level! Fury on the other hand doesn't seem to happy for her to be there! But since this is 'Fury's big week' he's got the world security council riding his ass, babysitting Stark, and the Banner incident, and the search of Cap along with the discovery of Aliens (Thor). As he so elegantly put it "So many God damn things to do, so little damn time" and speaking of time I had essays crashing into me like a wrecking ball left and right which was horrible! **

**So I decided to call this chapter Empire State of Mind, ironically when I was writing this the song came on. And when I personally had my own experience in New York City (visiting the Avenger's S.T.A.T.I.O.N. at Discovery Times) the song came on and it perfectly fitted the City of New York. It left an impression on me, so why not Irene? And Montreal is my home city, I love it though I spent most of my years within the United States so I'm what you call an "Americanized Canadian" but the quaint little Hot Dog place Phil mentioned (Decarie) was a place I went to often and still do! They have the best steam hot dogs in the city! **

**And of course there is Agent Sitwell and Blonsky: If you don't know who they are, I suggest watching the marvel one-shot "The Consultant" where they get Stark to bother Ross, and watch the Hulk. Blonsky is the Abomination, and Sitwell you can see in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and other movies such as Thor, Avengers, Item 47, Winter Soldier. He's not hard to miss! **

**I think I covered just about everything! Cause I'm trying to stick to the time line though I think I might have to stretch it to accommodate the story so Loki and Irene could form a good relationship. And it gives plenty of time for Irene to develop relationships to others like Phil (maybe Fury), and other people but she won't just go and 'automatically' friend the Avengers. Doesn't work that way lol. So Thank you all for reading!**

**Love, Review, favorite, go eat a chimichanga with Deadpool! **

**-Shizu**


	11. The White Cell

**Chapter 11! Wooooooo! Man, it's so cold up here in Canada. Tons of snow and everything. Ugh...I can't wait for summer. I like the heat much better, lol Imagine how I'd be if I was stuck on Jotunheim! Asgard and Midgard I'm perfectly fine with, yup. Good old fashion heat and four seasons is good enough for me.**

**Anyways my good friend moonsword17 brought something to my attention about a little glitch in the story matrix lmao. Just so you all know Cap was only mentioned in chapter 2 and was not revived yet. It was was a my bad when I started this story and its been hectic since I started school cause my mind is swimming all over the place so I do apologize for the confusion! But there is mentioning of things that Happen in Fury's big week and during the Blonsky/Hulk incident in New York Loki had fallen off the Bifrost. There was many shit going down during that time but once we reach the revival of Cap I'm going to stretch the time line that way character development between Loki and Irene could take place. And Coulson and Irene need to bond to! So I hope to correct things *bows and grovels* I'M SO SORRY! T~T**

**Special thanks to my reviewers!**

**moonsword17: Thank you! And just so you know I've been dying for a Deadpool movie for so long (X-men origins is dead to me...I don't even want it to exist) so you earned yourself a chimichanga *gives you a fresh chimichanga***

**Sarah Miler: Awww thank you! I'm so happy you love my story!**

**But again in this chapter things might not seem to match with Fury's big week! But work with me people! I'm doing my best and I will make sure once this is good and rolling I would take the steps that would lead up to the events of the Avengers. **

**So enough of my excuses just enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: The white cell<p>

White.

Everything was white.

Irene wandered back and forth along the length of her fancy cage. She didn't bother putting on any shoes or slippers S.H.I.E.L.D. provided her, choosing to remain barefoot since she wasn't leaving anytime soon. The cold surface of the floor wasn't too bad once she got used to it. Since the interrogation, as Fury said, a group of Agents had come to bring her to one of the countless holding cells here at headquarters.

At first she was worried, thinking that they were going to stick her in a room equivalent to a medieval dungeon, her imagination running wild. But instead they guided her to a very 'modern' looking room. It had the basic necessities such as a bathroom, a table with two chairs, surprisingly a queen size bed, a dresser, and a full length mirror that was tucked in the corner of the room. But everything was all white, there was no color. It was driving her mad. She wondered if it was a S.H.I.E.L.D. thing. To drive people insane from the lack of color.

With no clock to tell her the time, and no windows to see the sun. She found herself loosing track of how long she'd been there.

_Maybe they forgotten you?_ Her traitorous thoughts suggested.

She did her best not to dwell on those dark feelings that stirred bitterly inside her.

She spent her time sleeping, or eating when an Agent brought her food, fiddling idly with Loki's golden pendant, or producing music with Stradivarius looking sullen.

It was so horrid, that even far from her house and father that she had landed herself from one prison to another unwillingly. Loki had been so _certain _S.H.I.E.L.D. would grant her the liberation she so desired after the upsetting discovery of her isolation and constant years of suppression from her father. She still ached from the truth. Her father had spoken so harshly, so hatefully, without a single shred of remorse.

"_MURDERER!" _

Her father's accusations haunted her. More deeply than she thought possible. She wished for the presence of the Asgardian prince, her only confidant she willingly trusted.

But for how long?

Will he find her here? The only thing that had pacified her was the color of gold, her blue sundress, and her favorite blue ribbon in her hair. She went one more lap around the room and finally sighed, feeling a bit disappointed. She sat down in one of the dining chairs and chose to stare at those irritating white walls.

Where did Loki go?

She was a bit frightened that she would never find out at this point. She had also hoped that she would at least see Agent Coulson, any face would be a welcoming sight. She would even invite _Directer Fury_ if she had to. But she was glad to say that she was not that desperate just yet. She found herself yearning for the sun, and the sight of the trees, or the clouds in the sky. To even feel the breeze when it tickled along her pale flesh. She prayed that they were at least taking care of Shepard, she was disappointed when she was told that he would be taken elsewhere and that she wouldn't be removed until Director Fury returned from God knows where. And they haven't even bothered _telling _her when he would be back.

If she felt alone before, then she was obviously wrong.

She focused hard on her surroundings. Straining to hear anything on the other side of those colorless walls, any signs of human life. Her heart fell when she heard nothing. She clasped her hands in her lap, nibbling at her lower lip viciously as she fought of the urge to cry. She didn't have to worry about anyone witnessing her little display of emotion.

_Loki..._

She never realized that she had eyes on her constantly.

**\oooo/**

Phil Coulson stared at the screen intently. Ever watchful of the young woman who was displayed on the screen. Her lithe figure moved along the cell, the blue of her dress was vibrant compared to everything else. Even her wavy reddish-brown locks stood out. She seemed to finally tire herself out and decided to rest. It has been at least two days since they had placed her in that room. The lack of sun, and a clock was eating at her. And he knew it. It was only a matter of time before she could crack. As much as he wanted to go in there and bring her out she had to go through the little 'trial' Fury had come up with.

The information she gave them verified all their suspicions.

Comparing the drawing to the actual mark that his team found matched. And the man with the cape seemed accurate as well from what he barely saw from Thor.

So what she proved was: They had another Asgaredian (or 'alien' as Fury put it) on their hands once more. And they didn't even know where it was.

_And now she was paying a price for it…_

And this little test Fury had designed was to see if she would snap and let something else slip. Phil had his doubts that she would even know more than the next person about an Alien from outer space. The very notion of not being alone in the Universe was both an unspeakable and exhilarating thing. He could almost hear his uncle screaming about _"HA! I told ya there be aliens!_" right at him. Of course he would never tell the man, he was loony about it already.

"She's very pretty. Never thought you'd lower yourself to spying on young women." A new voice chimed.

Phil slowly closed his eyes. _Damn it…anyone but him…._he inwardly pleaded.

He glanced slowly over his shoulder. Any feeling of hope would have been entirely in vain when his eyes landed upon Anthony (Tony) Stark.

Stark was standing there in a cavalier fashion. Snacking on something that looked to be a bag of _blueberries_ of all things. His brown eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses, but Phil knew that he was studying the girl on the screen. And as usual Stark didn't bother fixing his messy hair when he made random appearances here at headquarters. Since he's been made a consultant, he's been a thorn in everyone's side. Mainly to Fury.

Phil flicked off the screen monitor, Irene's serene picture fading as the screen turned black.

"She's of no importance Stark."

The Billionaire shot him a look. "I doubt that."

"It's S.H.I.E.L.D. business."

"Doesn't being 'the consultant' make me a member to?" Stark popped another blueberry into his mouth.

The corner of Phil's lips twitched. "Under abnormal circumstances Stark, but you don't have the clearance."

Tony feigned disappointment and hurt, pouting. "Well doesn't that just hurt my feelings, here I thought I was in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s inner circle of fun." He shuffled over and leaned against the consoles without much care and held out the bag towards Phil. "Blueberry?" he asked.

Phil shook his head.

Tony's eyes narrowed at him before he shrugged mumbling 'suit yourself' under his breath as he finished off the rest of the bag.

"So, tell me the real reason you're here." Phil crossed his arms. Not for one second did think that Tony was there for a 'nice visit' the genius was up to something. Like always.

"I came to see if S.H.I.E.L.D. had any more information on my friend, Rhodes. I'm sure you're familiar with him since he has one of my suits." Stark seemed a bit bitter about what has gone on for the past few months. Phil had heard that lieutenant-colonel Rhodes, thanks to small snippets of media and S.H.I.E.L.D. reports, had been carrying out various counter-terrorist missions for a while.

"Rhodes isn't really my priority at the moment." He said.

"But a young girl is?" Stark questioned.

"Again none of your business Stark." Phil said, his voice stern.

Tony tsk'd at the constant use of his last name and crumbled the empty bag in his hand. "Are you kidding me? I waltz in here, see you ogling a girl that looks half your age in a cell. And you tell me she isn't _anyone _at all, and that I should mind my own business when you Agents like to get into _mine_? So unfair Coulson."

Phil battled against the urge to run his hand down his face. Stark wasn't going to let this go, this man was there to make his day Hell.

"I wasn't _ogling_ her! She _is_ half my age, and she is in a cell because she is a suspicious person. I can't tell you any more than that."

Tony seemed to mull about it for a few seconds, and then pointed at the black screen. His brows shot up, "How could someone with an innocent face like that, do anything wrong?"

"Looks could be deceiving Stark." Phil stated.

"Like a certain personal redhead assistant?" Tony muttered dryly.

Phil smirked.

_Seems like someone is a little butt hurt about Romanoff._

Checking his watch he spotted the time. Deeming that he spent too much time on Stark. It was time for him to check out how things were with the Destroyer. He would send some Agents to send Stark on his way so he could bother that lovely CEO of his. How Pepper Potts managed to deal with Tony Stark on a daily basis was a mystery. But if she got him out of his hair then he wasn't going to complain.

"Hate to cut things short, but you need to go and I need to get back to my job." Placing his hands on the Billionaire's shoulders, Phil steered him out of the room without much effort despite Stark putting up a bit of resistance.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Stark shouted, his heels digging into the ground to halt their movements.

Phil paused in his assault. "What?"

Tony was looking over his shoulder at him, his sunglasses lowered so Phil could see his shining brown eyes. "Could I at least have footage of that girl? It's gets a bit lonely when I'm designing my new suits and all so it be great to have something ni-Hey! Hey! Not the suit Coulson! Come on I was joking!" Tony whined as Phil shoved him out of the surveillance room.

**\oooo/**

The door slammed shut behind him and Tony found himself in an alleyway somewhere in Manhattan.

"Huh…" He glanced around at the trash that was littered around with mild surprise. "What do ya know…they do have a back door to that place? Sweet."

Placing his hands into his pockets he strolled out to one of the busy New York streets. Some people passing by him without a clue to who he was, or either they were just too busy to notice him there. Not that he minded. It made traveling so much easier. Fishing for his phone he pulled it out and dialed Pepper's number quickly.

Holding up to his ear, he heard three rings before she answered.

"_CEO of Stark industries, Virginia Potts speaking!"_ Tony rolled his eyes.

"Pepper," he said slightly exasperated "its Tony…how many times have I told you to look at the caller I.D. before picking up the phone? I'm sure your mother gave you the same speech."

"_Oh…sorry Tony, busy work day as usual._" Pepper sighed, "_Where are you? You can't just disappear and leave me by myself with all the construction in _your _tower!_"

Tony winced and held the phone away from his ear for a split second. And quickly apologized "Sorry Pepper, something came up and went to talk to Coulson. Though I think I found something much better."

Stepping off the curb Tony hailed a cab. It didn't take long for one to pull over and he crawled in. He got himself settled and told the cab driver where he wanted to go.

"_You found something? What is it?_" She asked curiously.

Tony smiled, she sounded so eager to know. One of the many fine qualities he liked about her. "I will tell you all about it when I get back, I swear."

"_Ugh! You never tell me anything!_" Tony pictured her rolling her eyes in annoyance. It was cute.

"We'll go over it when I get there."

"_You're coming back?_"

"Yup! I'll be there in like….twenty minutes. Wait for me outside the tower, just look for a cab."

"_Wait what? You're in a cab? Tony! You should have called Ha-"_

Tony hung up swiftly. Pepper wouldn't be so happy about that. But his mind was more wrapped around that girl in the white cell. She must be of some big significant importance in order to be locked up. He pondered about what Fury's game was.

_J.A.R.V.I.S. should be able to hack into their mainframe by the time I get home._

So when the cab finally pulled itself out in front of the still being constructed Stark Tower he pulled out his wallet and handed the driver a good sum of money before stepping out. Pepper was already out there to meet him, and as soon as she saw him she scurried over. Her cheeks were flushed as she glared at him, holding up her phone for him to see "Really Tony? Hanging up for no reason? Thanks!" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers' "I'll explain when we get inside." Just by holding her hand all the anger melted away from her person. She didn't protest when he pulled her along and back into the tower, ignoring the stares they were both getting. They went to one of the many labs in the tower, though this one was more special because it was _his _lab and sat himself down.

"_Welcome back, sir._" An automated voice greeted.

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S." Tony replied, he tapped his finger on a piece of glass that came to life under his touch. The interface he designed was just so much better than what was considered the modern day computer. "Did you hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files yet?"

"Tony!" Pepper scowled.

"_I am in their system, sir._" J.A.R.V.I.S. answered.

Tony grinned, pleased. "Awesome, hack into the security feeds of the holding cells would ya?"

"_As you wish._"

Pepper's brows shot up, "Huh? Holding cells? Just who are you looking for?" She rested her hand on his shoulder. Leaning over so she could get a good look as well, unable to battle the growing novelty of this mystery.

Suddenly the screen lit up with many live feed footage from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s holding cells here in New York. Tony scanned over them, flicking the ones he didn't want. Until finally he found the right one and enlarged it so Pepper could see to.

"Ah, there! That's what I found!" Tony pointed.

Pepper blinked, her nose scrunched up as she stared at the pale girl on the screen.

"A girl?"

Both of them scrutinized the pale girl with chestnut hair. She was just sitting on the corner of her bed, a violin case resting right next to her as she fiddled with a bow in her hand. She seemed to be running something along the hairs of it with great attentiveness. Her wavy hair was subdued into a messy ponytail that was held by a string of blue ribbon. She continued on like this until she seemed deemed it good enough and put whatever she was using on the bow away.

"Huh…" Pepper tilted her to the side. Her blue eyes had that faraway look as Tony zoomed in on the girls face. "She looks familiar."

"Familiar?" Tony echoed.

"Yeah, like I've seen her before or something."

Both of their attentions were snatched when floating notes of music reached their ears. They watched the young girl in the blue sundress play. Long elegant fingers switching between the many complicated notes without much thought behind it, the bow gliding over the strings. Tony found himself oddly laid-back enough since the melody was so slow and tranquil. Similar to the lullabies his mother would play for him in his youth.

"Oh!" Pepper exclaimed.

Tony flinched from the sudden disruption of the peace. "Wha-what?" he stammered out unintelligibly, sudden awareness reclaiming him.

Pepper's face broke out into a happy smile "I know that song!" She explained fervently "I heard it being played by the New York Philharmonic a few years back. It was a new composition that came out from that Canadian composer…ugh…" the rubbed her forehead for a second until her head snapped up in apprehension "Irene Hawkins!"

"Irene Hawkins?" Tony frowned.

"_Irene Hawkins,_" J.A.R.V.I.S. began, "_is the youngest daughter of Governor General of Canada, Gregory Hawkins. Born February 17th, 1990 in the City of Montreal, Quebec. She had an identical sister Liera Hawkins who had passed with her biological mother Aelwen Darrow, in a tragic car accident. She discovered to be a prodigal musical genius when she made her first composition she later called the 'Ballet of the Winter Court' among many others. She went to many social events and won many awards for her musical talents. She tends to appear most at places that play her work. New York Philharmonics play her music yearly in her honor._" The AI dutifully pulled up pictures to display to them. And low and behold the young woman stared back at them, a smug smile on her face as other lights flashed around her. She seemed to have been a very popular and iconic figure of the classical music community, and beautiful in all the many expensive gowns that lavished her slime figure. Her hair and makeup was done in an elegant fashion in all these photos.

"If she's just a composer, then why is she in a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison cell?" Pepper wondered.

"Do you think daddy did something to piss off Patches?" Tony kicked his legs up onto the counter, his hands clasped behind his head as the live footage from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters' stood out once again.

"Doubt it." Pepper replied quickly, looking thoughtful. "Something seems off about this."

"Agreed…it's not like them to drag in ignorant civilians."

Peppered rubbed her upper arms uncertainly, biting down on her lower lip. "It's not really any of our business either Tony…" She told him quietly.

_Heck, we can't really do anything about it. _She thought.

The Billionaire said nothing back as he took the sunglasses off his face. Pepper _knew _that look anywhere. She stood up straighter and planted both her hands on her hip. "Anthony Stark!" She hissed.

Tony's eyes widened as he looked away from the screen at her. "What?" He asked innocently.

Pepper pointed her finger dangerously close to his face, and glowered. "You are not going to march to S.H.I.E.L.D. and confront Phil about it are you?"

Tony met her with that boyish grin she had grown to adore, his hand snatching hers and brought her closer. His voice lowering into a huskier tenor "And what if I am?" he purred.

Pepper staggered, being caught off-guard at his sudden change of behavior. A blush dusting her cheeks, "Bu-but Tony…" she moaned in agitation. She pulled her hand away and glared daggers at him, not wishing to fall for his famous playboy charms. "Seriously, you're already on Fury's blacklist. I want Irene out just as much as you do! But I don't think it's a good idea, we should let them handle it."

"It's not fair to shove her into cell for no reason." Tony fretted.

Pepper's features softened, a sigh slipped pass her lips. "I know Tony…but let's just sit this one out for now okay?"

"Fine…" Tony agreed reluctantly.

_I'll give them a week. _He promised himself.

**\oooo/**

_Mojave Desert, USA_

Oh, his luck was just getting _better_.

Nothing now could ruin the momentous glee of the God of Mischief. He prided himself in his wise choice to stay close to his brother's companions. His choice contributed the most glorious rewards for his efforts. Never in a thousand years had Loki thought he could ever find such a treasure hidden among the mortals' of Midgard. A nearly forgotten relic of Asgard.

The Tesseract.

He had heard stories, rumors, most likely a bit of both during his childhood at the Palace. It was said that Odin had hidden it somewhere in the Nine Realms, though no one knew exactly where.

To find it here on Midgard, of all places, was a blessing of the Norns themselves.

_They make this all the more easy…_

His lips curled up into a pleased smile. Thanks to his duplicate, the discovery of Erik Selvig being recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D. for some 'special project' was too hard to ignore. While he kept his double with Jane Foster and her project, Loki decided that he would see Selvig _personally_. And he was not disappointed.

Now he was currently standing beside the man, invisible to everyone.

It was nearly nightfall, and the God was curious about what the man was waiting for. He had caught a glimpse of a sign that was hanging overhead of this 'facility'.

P.E.G.A.S.U.S.

It must be what they named their research.

Loki scoffed.

_Foolish mortals…meddling with things far beyond their comprehension. _

Off in the distance a source of light appeared. Approaching him and his unaware companion swiftly.

A car.

When they arrived Loki spotted two figures climbing out of the vehicle. Both of them male, and unfamiliar. The one with the dark complexion caught his interest due to his scars and the patch that covered one of his eyes. It reminded him briefly of Odin, and that made him sneer viciously.

The second male, was much lighter than his companion. He was average in height for a Midgardian male with short brown hair, and sharp cerulean eyes that looked like they could pierce through anything they set their sights on. Unlike other agents that Loki had come across, he was wearing black cargo pants and a short sleeve black shirt with a black tactical vest over it.

Unsurprising that they also apart of that organization. Many of them were crawling everywhere aside from scientists and mortals who wore a badge with the name 'NASA' upon it.

Loki glanced down and noted he had a gun holstered at his side. He looked at the puny weapon in distaste.

Selvig, already under the influences of his magic, rushed forward to the man in the dark long coat and shook his hand firmly in greeting. "Director Fury, a pleasure to see you again."

"Dr. Selvig." Fury replied, "All is well I hope?"

"Yes, sir." The man smiled, leading them into the base. "There is much to tell you."

_Ah…_Loki inwardly hummed. _This must be the leader of the Agency. _

Loki followed behind them. Listening into their conversations that held nothing of interest. So he allowed his mind to wander for just a moment. His thoughts led him to Irene. He pondered about her well-being in his absence. Was Coulson providing for her? Was she safe? What would she do without him?

The wave of these worrisome thoughts startled him.

_Over a mortal no less…_

But the mortal woman was like a shadow in his mind. The constant pull of magic always kept him alerted to her presence. At this distance it had become a great discomfort but he could not afford the distraction that came along with her company. As much as he wished to retrieve here, simply now was not the time.

Loki's train of thought halted when the group of mortals reached the end of the corridor.

"-with this new element, we've been able to create several power surges. My hope is to stabilize the direct current and then maintain a safe level of input and output energy." Selvig spoke.

"I look forward to a demonstration once I finish with this business up North." Fury said, looking pleased with the progress being made.

"As do I!" Selvig agreed with great enthusiasm. "Tell me, has Mr. Stark named this element that he created?"

"He's working on a patient for _Badassium, _but has encountered several bureaucratic obstacles." Fury responded.

Loki blinked a few times, his expression puzzled.

_Badassium? _

"Such an odd man." Selvig uttered. Loki realized that the man just openly expressed _his_ thoughts aloud and cursed under his breath.

Much to his relief, Fury seemed to coincide with him.

"You have no idea." The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. gestured to the unnamed man next to him. "Until my return I'm leaving Agent Barton here as a watchdog. He's one of my best men and good for a laugh from time to time."

Barton nodded his head. "A pleasure."

"Likewise." Selvig grinned.

Fury, seemingly done with his duty, shoved both his hands in his pockets and started to head back towards the entrance of the base. Speaking as he went along "On that note, I have a plane to catch. Make him feel at home Selvig, and I'll be seeing you both soon."

"Safe travels, boss." Barton called out in farewell.

Once the Director was out of the picture, Loki decided to expand his influence over Selvig. If Barton was one of Fury's 'best men' he best find out a little more about him. The man was strikingly familiar though now that he had a better look at him. He was not near Irene's home, or else he would have really remembered. So that left only one place.

With his magic he had Selvig speak for him.

"Agent Barton, were you amongst the men deployed to Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, about a year ago?"

Barton tilted his head to the side, clearly confused. "Yeah, I was…" he trailed off, before asking. "Why?"

"Just as I thought…" Selvig was tampering with a console, punching in the password. Hitting enter, the door let out a 'hiss' as it opened for them. Loki followed both the men in and took in the sights before him. The Tesseract being the lighting beacon in the center of the room, held in a device of mortal design.

Standing right behind Selvig, he chose to finish the conversation. Sending a sly glance at a mirror next to them. Both the mortals didn't notice the God's reflection, a mischievous sneer on his face.

He and Selvig spoke at the same time.

"_…I remember you."_

"…I remember you."

**\oooo/**

_S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, New York_

Phil stepped out once the doors to the elevator parted. Being greeted by a long corridor, bustling with agents and scientists alike. This was a regular sight to see. From dusk to dawn S.H.I.E.L.D. could pride itself as an agency of constant vigilance. Protecting the world from unordinary threats in secrecy, so that day-to-day life could resume in peace. For how much longer though Phil did not know.

Aliens, mutants, and all sorts of occurring problems seemed to pop up these days.

_And now runaway daughters of high government officials…._

Though he wasn't all to concern about the girl locked up in the white cell a few floors below him. He found himself being certain that she would pass Fury's small test at her resolve. A young woman like Irene Hawkins was much too innocent and frail. If it was Thor, who had indeed decided to return, he had no doubt that the God of Thunder would immediately seek out Jane Foster. But since the supposed arrival of another Norse God on their soil that was not the case.

Finding his way to one of the many laboratories he found the man he was looking for. One Dr. Davis, in his usual white lab coat and black trousers with a clipboard in his hand. The doctor combed his fingers through is snowy white locks, the lights from above flashing off his circular glasses when he finally noticed Phil's presence. Lowering the clipboard the doctor waltzed up to his side and nodded his head.

"Agent Coulson! Thank you for being here." The doctor greeting, shaking his hand with a pleased smile. The corners of his eyes crinkled, grey orbs shining in some delight.

A slight smirk made its way onto Phil's face, shaking the offered hand. "It's my job to be here, Doctor. But…I do love my job." He said with sudden fondness. As strange as it was, Phil couldn't find himself anywhere else but here at S.H.I.E.L.D.

And there out before him was the 'slumbering' form of the Destroyer. Hooked up to many wires upon the large steel table that held its large frame. Machines whirred with life around it as Dr. Davis' staff walked to and fro, chatting among themselves about the strange Alien object they have taken into their possession thanks to Thor.

"Of course." The man agreed quickly. "Now, I'd like to take a moment to curb your expectations…"

Phil reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. Placing them on his face "Consider them curbed, let's proceed." He was more than ready to see what their scientists were able to come up with.

"But, you must know that for a while we haven't been able to incite any reaction from-"the doctor started. Fumbling with his clipboard nervously.

"I am not concerned with what you couldn't do before, only with what you might do now." Phil interrupted sharply.

"…Alright then." Dr. Davis mumbled. He shouted orders to his crew down below, getting himself a pair of shaded goggles to place on his face so that he could protect his eyes. Then he directed Phil to someplace safe so that he could observe the demonstration at a safe distance. Once it was all set he stood before a small gathering audience. Phil ignored them as they all whispered amongst themselves with barely restrained excitement.

"Listen up, people!" Dr. Davis snapped. Catching all their attention. "We are a go! Everyone double-check their components and then get behind the blast shield! I want to see goggles on!" He warned, holding up an extra pair of goggles for all them to see. A few young agents murmured in slight dismay before putting the ridiculous things on. Once things were set the Doctor turned around, expression solemn but also confident. "Okay, let's juice it up."

Flipping a switch on the command console, the destroyer seemed to come to life. It stood in tall in all its foreign glory, pointed at a set of targets Davis' team had managed to set up. The plates on its face seemed to ripple away as a flame sprouted into existence, and with a large beam of scorching flame it obliterated its targets like it was nothing. Everyone, including Phil himself, found themselves in awe at the Destroyer's destructive power.

"Success!" Dr. Davis exclaimed gleefully.

Many cheers broke the silence and Phil stood. He went over to the door as Dr. Davis strode in and once again shook his hand, satisfied in the efforts these agents and scientists achieved. Everyone else seemed to congratulate each other, basking in their well-deserved accomplishments.

"That was excellent work, Doctor…" Phil praised, taking off his glasses.

"Thank you, Agent Coulson." The man replied, his chest puffing out with some pride.

Turning his gaze back to the Destroyer, that was still producing smoke. Phil Immediately got back to business. "Now, I need you to dismantle that thing, and make it about a hundred times smaller."

Davis' eyes widened a fraction in shock. He opened his mouth to protest, but Phil didn't have much time to argue. Orders were orders, and he was sure the Doctor would obey nevertheless. Spinning on his heels he started to quickly make his exit, tossing another comment over his shoulder with a wide smile. "And put a trigger on it."

He didn't bother watching as Doctor Davis threw his hands in the air, cursing profoundly.

_Time to check up on Irene..._

Returning to the elevator he used before. Phil waited patiently until the doors opened once more, and stepped right in.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just gonna end it there. Shorter then my previous chapters I know but I simply didn't have the time to keep writing. I have tests, quizzes, and essays I need done for school. And I been horribly sick for the past three days! First cold in forever. It was bad...xD<strong>

**But anyways I wanted to thank you all again for reading my story it makes me happy. And now we have two others in the story! Clint and Tony! And Loki stumbling upon the Tesseract!? Oh, he must be in bliss! Though just because he finds the cube automatically means he's just going to up and ditch Earth. In the next chapter I'll have more Loki in it. To give an insight as to why he just doesn't use the cube and go on his merry way to accidentally bump into Thanos. And he is rather disturbed already by the enchantment he placed on the pendent. He would return so Irene won't go to crazy in the white cell. I know I would! A room that's just white without color with no noise or windows would drive me crazy. **

**Fury is such an ass for doing that. **

**But hey if he thinks it's for the good of mankind then heck, he'd do it. Even if Phil doesn't totally agree, Tony even more so! And another shockingly new development information came up thanks to Tony's curiosity! I wonder how you will all respond to that! :P**

**So I love ya guys and hope you have a very pleasant Valentine's day! Unfortunately I was sick...so I assumed it was better than mine. xD**

**Read, love, review, and enjoy using Hawkeye's bow *hands over Clint's weapon I stole***

**-Shizu **


End file.
